Sensuality in the candlelight
by LAIsobel
Summary: Sensuality, proximity, tension, charge in the air, candlelight, lightly scented oil, talented hands, anticipation, two officers in love having nice and yet unusual evening together along with a book from a friend... about the power of single touch...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** So here we are with a small story. Might get few chapters long but I'm just cutting the whole idea into pieces to make you all feel the anticipation of what will come next :o) I have it all planned but I'm always open to your suggestions and wishes!_

_I have never tried to write something like this so I could really use all your reviews and messages, your tips and ideas. Feel free to tell me what you think!_

_It's not my usually what-could-have-happened-on-the-show and just-filling-the-missing-pieces story. Really guys, it isn't. I really want to face the challenge of writing something a bit different... :o) I had an exam on Saturday and decided to spend the weekend like a normal person – resting, reading, writing and NOT LEARNING :o)) So I managed to come up with this – much to my own surprise :o)_

_**Timeline (so up to this point also spoilers warning)**: After Entity, maybe after Double Jeopardy (doesn't really matter) but before Exhodus I would say..._

_**Disclaimer:** As usually... just the idea is mine ;o)_

_**Beta:** nope, sorry guys. My dear friend is busy so I'm posting this just by myself. Feel free to point out my mistakes!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note to all of you waiting for the Ladybug chapters<strong> – I'm sorry guys. They are written and my beta has them. I don't wanna spoil the story so I wanna wait for her to have time and read them through. I hope you can understand... I promise – it will be worth the waiting! Thanks for understanding – you are all amazing and I'm grateful for all those that stayed with me and my crazy Ladybug story! Thank you!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>SENSUALITY IN THE CANDLELIGHT<strong>  
><strong>

Janet had a busy month. Really. Everything was a bit crazy on the base. Actually the last year was crazy! It was almost unbelievable what had happened during that time. But truth to be told, last month was one of the most difficult ones of her life. Okay okay, maybe two months. At first her best friend got connected to a computer. She could have died. She knew she'd be having nightmares about that incident for some time... She was supposed to be the one to turn off the life support! And all that while seeing Jack O'Neill by Sam's bedside through the whole time. It would break her heart, his heart and most probably destroy even more. She should be used to everything right now, after all those years, but she wasn't.

And then on a mission, that poor woman got hurt! It couldn't be truth. Why it always had to be SG-1, SG-3 or Siler? Why? That was just so not fair.

But yes, this mission... It was actually kind of funny. After everything those people had been through, something so silly like a slippery rock could throw them so badly off balance. At first Colonel O'Neill had slipped on that bloody rock and fell into a stream. They got him out and the only bruised thing was his ego. He changed into dry clothes and the only thing he had to mind was Daniel and his smirks. But then after few more meters...

Janet really couldn't believe them. Colonel O'Neill didn't want to talk about it much but she managed to get Sam into some girl's chat. Truth, painkillers had helped her a bit, but only a tiny little bit. And so Sam told her the whole story of P25-X87.

"_Carter be careful..."_

"_Don't worry, Sir. It's perfectly safe. Daniel and Teal'c are on the other side. We just have to choose carefully on which rocks to step to get on the other side of this stream."_

"_Stream? Geeez this is a damn river!"_

_Sam knew she had to be careful but she just had to stop and turn around to see his face. He was nervous, paying attention to his own footing, sideways checking her feet and yet he managed to have that cute smirk on his face._

_She knew that the path they'd been walking on for some time was dangerous. It had its boundaries, its rules and crossroads, yes, but it also had some advantages. It allowed them to be themselves and not to lose their jobs, reputation and admiration for each other. They could be honest and yet still keep on working together without breaking any rules or crossing some stupid lines._

_Of course he noticed her looking at him. He just smiled at her. That much has always been allowed. They hadn't talked about it. All those unspoken and unwritten rules about that 'path' just somehow appeared. And they both were trying to be faithful to them.  
><em>

"_Come on Carter, move your feet, I really don't want to wait for the spring rain to turn this thing into Mississippi."_

_She giggled then and ... lost her footing. She could pinpoint the exact moment__ when her foot had slipped from the stone. She was thrown out of balance. She was desperately trying to hold onto something, to find something beneath her feet to steady herself but it was pointless. She feel onto her back into that wild stream._

"_Carter!"_

_O'Neill yelled at her. She hit her head pretty hard. She didn't lose her consciousness but still, it hurt pretty damn much. She thought that it would be okay. Then Colonel O'Neill appeared, he wanted to help her. But after stepping onto one rock, the craziest thing happened. Another few rocks started to roll down the stream and some of those nasty big ones fell down onto Sam's leg. She screamed in pain._

"_Carter!"_

"_Sir!"_

_He was beside her. The stream wasn't really deep so while sitting she could easily breath and there was no real danger there. But she had some stones on her leg and it hurt like hell. And it was bloody cold out there.  
><em>

_She knew that this was just a bad coincidence that had caused this but from the look her CO was giving her she could easily guess how guilty he __had to feel. It was his step that caused those rocks to roll. She had to stop him from apologizing. The pain was almost unbearable and she knew she wouldn't stand a chance with him being even a bit emotional. She needed him to be her CO for that moment. No guilt involved.  
><em>

"_Sir."_

_She looked at him. And he got the message. He felt like a fool. But they would deal with that later._

"_You okay?"_

"_No, I don't think so. My head hurts but I'm worried about my leg. I think it's broken, Sir."_

"_Ouch."_

"_Can you try to move those rocks away?"_

"_Yeah."_

_At first he used his radio to call back Daniel and Teal'c. They would need their help pretty soon. Then he slowly and cautiously moved away all the rocks and stones._

"_Okay, I will try to lift you up, but don't try to use that leg, you hear me, Carter?"_

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_It's not even really swollen now but that might be just because of the cold water. Might get really bad once you're standing so try to lean on me as much as you can."_

_She was only half-surprised. She should have known that he would know exactly what to do, what to feel and what to expect. She was a bit scared. She really didn't want to faint._

_Daniel already had her backpack. He had the medical kit ready. Teal'c was standing close-by on the shore. Jack didn't want him to step into the water unless it was really necessary. They didn't need more wet and cold people. It would take him two steps to get there along with Carter. Teal'c would take her then._

"_Okay, you ready?"_

"_Think so..."_

"_Don't worry, it will be okay. I've got you..."  
><em>

_She nodded at him. She could trust him. She knew she could. He counted to three and then while having one of her arms around his neck, he tried to help her to stand up. That part was sort of easy. In few moments, however, Sam's world started to spin._

"_Spinning... dizziness..."_

_She managed to say before seeing black and white dots in front of her eyes. O'Neill knew what would happen. And it was bad._

"_Teal'c! I need help!"_

_It all happened during few seconds. The big jaffa jumped into the water and helped him to hold Sam. She fainted indeed. But thanks to their help she didn't get a chance to hurt her leg once again. Teal'c carried her to the shore. She was slowly coming back to her senses._

"_I fainted..."_

"_That is correct."_

"_Thanks for helping..."_

_He just smiled at her. O'Neill appeared next to her and smiled.  
><em>

"_So... what do we have... swelling, bruise... possibly broken leg. You know what that means?"_

"_Payback?"_

"_Naaaah, wouldn't be fun without the snow..."_

_Daniel looked at Teal'c but the jaffa was equally confused. Payback? Snow? What the hell...? Sam, on the other hand, was trying to smile. Whatever that was supposed to mean, it had obviously taken her mind away from her injured leg, at least for a moment.  
><em>

"_I don't think I can walk back to the Gate, Sir."_

_She was still trying to sound brave and not let them know about her pain and feelings.  
><em>

"_I know, Carter, I know. We'll make a stretcher and carry you. It's not far, we should be there within what? One hour?"_

_She nodded. She was grateful once again for co-workers and friends like this. Few years back she would be given really hard time for a mistake like this one was. But not here, not with them. The feeling was almost overwhelming.  
><em>

"_You think you'll manage without painkillers?"_

_She knew he had to ask. They would get home soon and Janet would need her in full alert before deciding what to do with her.  
><em>

"_Yes."_

"_Okay. So we will make a splint and the stretcher and get you back."_

_He noticed her shivering. She was still wearing those wet clothes.  
><em>

"_Daniel, is anything in her bag dry?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Okay... mine is out of the game... yours?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Daniel gave her his t-shirt and trousers. At first she was feeling a bit embarrassed but guys helped her to change into dry clothes. The planet was rather warm so hopefully she wouldn't catch a cold or pneumonia from this. It felt good to be wearing something dry actually.  
><em>

"_Sir... you and Teal'c..."_

"_We're big guys, Carter, don't worry."_

_She decided not to argue. Their trousers were wet from the stream. She just was so dizzy and feeling so damn helpless that she couldn't care less. Besides while changing they had to move her leg a bit and that was something she really didn't want to experience again, like never._

_Guys made the stretcher and found things for the splint. _

_Jack sat down next to her and gave her an encouraging smile._

"_Now comes the difficult part..."_

_She closed her eyes. Then she felt him touching her cheek._

"_No sleeping, Carter. You know that it's not really good after hitting your head. Gotta stay awake."  
><em>

"_Sorry, Sir."_

_Daniel settled down at her legs, ready to put her injured one into the splint. Without really thinking about it she reached for Jack's hand. She was feeling miserable because of that. She shouldn't be in any need of seeking comfort. But she was cold, her head hurt and her leg hurt as well. Her CO smiled at her._

"_Okay, let's do it."_

_He kept on holding her hand while Daniel and Teal'c made the splint. She screamed few times but in the end it looked really good. They used her wet t-shirt to cool the leg down. That felt nice. They moved her onto the stretcher. They decided to send Daniel ahead. He was supposed to inform Fraiser and others. Jack and Teal'c took the stretcher. Jack made Sam talk through the whole journey. She was explaining something absolutely not-understandable to him but it was keeping her awake and that was the important thing._

_She had her leg broken at three places. But because she hadn't stepped on it there was no need for operation. She would need a cast for approximately six weeks and then some rehab but she should be good as new._

Janet knew all this. She also remembered how Colonel O'Neill had sneaked into the infirmary to visit Carter. He sat down next to her and they talked for about twenty minutes. Janet could practically see the tension leaving the room. She didn't know what was going on exactly but it was the first time she was glad that Colonel Jack O'Neill had gathered enough courage and energy to come and actually talk to Sam.

Sam was going to be okay. They took the cast off three days ago. She was supposed to stay at home for few more days and then she would be allowed back on the base. She wouldn't be in active duty because she would need lots of training and exercising due to her injury. However Janet was sure that in two or three weeks she would be all okay. She could be really stubborn. Besides something in her body made the whole healing process much quicker. They thought that maybe it was the protein in her blood but nobody could really be sure.

Janet switched off the lights in her office, talked to the personnel taking over the infirmary and left the base. She was supposed to pick up some take-out food on her way to her friend's house.

One of the good things about Sam being forced to stay at home was her willingness to talk. And not just about work and life in general, but also about some really personal things. And it was not just her. Janet found herself in a similar position. And it felt damn good to have friend to talk to about all the female stuff, about men and life in general. Besides it seemed to be really helping her patient. And yeah, it was helping her too.

She met Colonel O'Neill the other day. He looked so lost. He was walking through the corridors, talking to some soldier but there was something missing in his eyes. Janet would guess that he had been missing his 2IC the whole time. But she was just a doctor... right? O'Neill and guys had visited Sam, of course. But it looked like he was simply missing having her around on daily basis.

Janet found herself on a mission. She would go over to her friend's place and find out what exactly had been going on with her and Colonel Jack O'Neill. She just had to know because this was killing her! She didn't think those two had crossed the line and broken the rules but still... She would find it out. Sam would tell her, hopefully. She had to know! She was curious, yes... and she was hoping she'd be able to help somehow... those two deserved at least something!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So this is the intro... and now... chapter number two :o) Janet is on a mission... and the whole story is going to be moved into a completely new level :o))_


	2. Chapter 2

**SENSUALITY IN THE CANDLELIGHT**

Sam was at home, sitting in her living room, reading a book. It was one of those romantic novels her mother used to like. It was Sam's little secret. But nobody could really expect her to be reading only manuals and reports, right? She was a human being! And besides, sometimes there was nothing better than a love story with lots of love and kind moments, some pages that would make her cry and some that would make her blush... or want to do something similar as the heroes from the book.

She was tired from the own couch. However, she found another perfect place where to stay in her own living room. It was the floor! She moved away the table. Now she had lots of space in front of her couch. She put a blanket down there along with some pillows, books, her laptop... She could be sitting and leaning against the couch, lying there, having her leg up on a pillow and it couldn't harm her to fall asleep there sometimes. She actually kind of liked that place.

She was slowly going nuts from being stuck at home but on the other hand she started to appreciate the time she had for herself. Sometimes she could really use it for things like reading and resting. However, she was really, like really really looking forward to being allowed back on the base again. She could enjoy her time at home now because she knew that she would leave the house in few days and get back to work.

She was waiting for her friend to arrive. Janet had been amazing through the last weeks. She would come at least three times a week. It was nice to have some company. During other times guys would come, either all of them together or at least Daniel. He even managed to sneak out some materials for her so she could be working at home. She had to love her little brother for that.

She was enjoying one thing though. The talking. At first it was just Janet talking about something, about some nightmare and some feelings. And soon they've been sitting together, sipping tea and talking about life in general, about girly stuff... and slowly they've shifted to men. They had a lot to talk about, yeah. But Sam was pretty much aware that Janet yet had to ask about Colonel O'Neill. And she would ask, Sam was sure. But maybe she would just leave it to her...

What was surprising was the fact, that Sam could easily picture herself telling Janet everything. She needed her friend to know, to see, to understand. Was it bad? She hoped not. Besides she really missed her Co and his lame jokes, smart comments and his smile... his eyes... yep, she's been at home for too long. It would usually lead into some strange thinking... like now.

Janet arrived at Sam's place with take-out boxes full of food, diet coke and with really strong determination to find out what was going on. Maybe it was nothing... but maybe, just maybe, there was at least small something. She would like to see her friend happy. And she had the feeling that the only man able to make her happy was nobody else but her CO.

She knocked on the door.

Sam managed to move over to the door and open it. Her leg was still sore and it was hard to move it but she could at least walk around her house a bit.

"I've got Thai and of course, some jell-o for you..."

"You're the best."

"I will remind you that the next time you will have to stay in bed..."

"Oh so not fair."

However Sam smiled at her friend. They sat down onto the blanket, leaned against the couch and talked about their days... they finished the Thai and Sam grabbed her jell-o. Her favorite treat. Her mom would go insane... eating bright colored jell-o from the base commissary could be considered as a suicide in her eyes. But Sam loved it.

They were sitting together, sipping tea (because Janet had always loved it in the evenings) and feeling just fine. Janet knew this was her only chance to talk to Sam at least a bit. She had to use her carefully planned plan.

"I saw Colonel O'Neill the other day."

"He was hurt?"

"No, not in the infirmary. I ran to him in the corridor."

"It must be difficult on guys, being stuck on the base. Especially on him."

"Well they had the chance to go on a mission without you."

"What?"

"They refused. Teal'c accompanied SG-5 somewhere, don't ask me where, Daniel is really happy that he can be in his office all the time..."

"But the Colonel..."

"Yeah. He's not really happy and pleasant companion. As far as I know he was giving lectures, participating in some trainings... oh and trying to make Daniel leave his four walls at least to eat and sleep somewhere else."

"I can imagine..."

"He was looking sad, Sam. Like really. Just wandering there... I think he misses you."

"Janet..."

Sam was shocked. She didn't think that her friend would say that. It was so unfair! Yeah, she had the right to know and as a part of innocent friendly conversation she could even be saying things like this but still... Sam wasn't ready for this.

Janet gave her time to adjust. She could see the shell around her friend's secrets cracked a bit. If she needed to talk about her undefined relationship with Colonel O'Neill, Janet would listen. After a moment Sam looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I miss him too... and all the guys, of course."

"Sure."

"Come on, Janet. You know how things are..."

"I thought I knew... But I'm not sure anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well... you two used to be just co-workers. He was your CO and you created the most bizarre team ever. After first few missions it was kind of obvious that you had developed slight hero-worship thing for him... and that he had developed a major crush on you."

"What?"

"Come on... those smiles and looks... there was attraction between you two! The sexual charge in the air around you was really hard to miss... Especially sometimes."

"Oh... No. Nothing like that. We were becoming friends, really, nothing more."

"Could have fooled me."

Janet knew she just sounded exactly like the particular Colonel they've been talking about. Ouch, she really was spending way too much around those people.

"Okay okay, you are right about the ... hero... worship thing. I started to admire him once I could get to know him a little better. And we have become very good friends."

"I know. I could see it, Sam. Not just you and him but the whole team. And it was not just your team but all the others as well. Working in the SGC can do that to you..."

"But he still was only my CO."

"And a friend."

"Okay, and a friend."

"And you started to care a bit more deeply..."

"Would you stop with this?"

"With what?"

"This!"

Sam sighed in frustration. This was not possible... she couldn't survive this. She knew what was going on. Her friend was trying to make her talk, face the whole situation and explain it.

It took her a moment to calm down. Janet was patiently waiting for her to talk again. It was now or never. It was either talk or go to sleep...

"You just want to help, don't you?"

"If there is something I can help with..."

"I don't know, Janet. It's all so messy now."

"How so?"

It took Sam a minute before replying. She had to organize her thoughts first.

"I started to care more deeply. I don't know how, when or why. I honestly don't know. One day I just felt the change. He looked at me, said something silly, something funny, I replied, he grinned at me and that was it. I knew I had already fallen for him."

"That's actually really sweet, you know..."

"And dangerous."

"Yes, that makes sense..."

"After hours and hours of talking to myself I managed to persuade myself into burying those unknown feelings deep inside. I wanted to lock them away, Janet. I couldn't afford losing his friendship and trust. I didn't want to lose my job. And friends..."

"You thought he would..."

"I don't know. Maybe. Yes. I thought he would find it inappropriate and laugh at me, maybe. I was afraid he would be disappointed, perhaps. And maybe I was just scared of the intensity of those feelings. I have never felt like that before..."

Janet smiled at her. Sam was actually smiling back. She didn't look really sure about this conversation though. Janet knew it must have been difficult. She could only hope that her friend would trust her enough to tell her the whole truth. Maybe then they would find a way through it. So far she was just hugging a pillow and trying to come up with another sentence to add to this crazy love story. Sam knew that it was dangerous to be talking to Janet. But somehow it felt like the right thing to do. She could trust her, she knew that. Besides she could use her advice. At least in this for sure.

"You know with everything we've been put through I would think that those ... feelings would get us into troubles pretty soon."

"When you did you realize it?"

"That those feelings were mutual?"

"Yes..."

"I don't know. Again.. once we were talking and suddenly he just reached over and took my hand in his. He said something and looked into my eyes. I could see his bare soul, Janet. He had no protective walls around his soul and heart that evening. And I understood. We were both in it, equally."

"But you haven't talked about it."

"There was nothing to talk about. He was my CO. End of story."

"Well... till the Zat'arc incident."

"Yes... that day changed a lot."

"He would have died for you, both on that ship and then on the base."

"I know... I have already given him piece of my mind for that."

"You what?"

"I had to!"

"Oh my God... poor man!"

"What?"

"All right... what happened?"

"We couldn't talk to each other after ... that day. And it was not only because of Martouf and those forced admissions of something that should have stayed hidden deep in our hearts forever."

"I was afraid you would never make it through..."

"After the admission?"

"Yes. You both looked so broken and lost, so afraid."

"That's right... and I was afraid. And trust me, it took me several long sleep-less nights, several boxes of Kleenex tissues and few big chocolate cakes to make it through..."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah... it wasn't easy. I mean I'm glad we managed to stop Anise from doing... that. But the price we had to pay... I have always thought that I would chose the time and place for telling him, if ever. We haven't said those words out loud before... we didn't want to. It would mean they were real. Does that sound crazy?"

"No, it doesn't. It makes perfect sense."

"I don't know how we managed to make it, Jan. I really don't. But I was still so damn angry... so at one mission, it was only me and him going through some forest, I told him not to do that ever again."

"That was ... brave and stupid."

"Yep, that's just right. That argument was a big one. He could have easily put me on charges for more than just one thing... But in the end he ..."

"He what?"

"He just hugged me. We were both so emotionally drained from the past weeks... it felt good to be held by him just like that..."

"He really cares deeply for you."

"I know... and I for him. And we proved that... Even while being brainwashed those feelings remained."

"Oooookay... That part was missing in the report!"

"Of course it was."

"What happened?"

"Not much... we were just spending time together, talking in the evenings... cuddling a bit every now and then..."

"That's sweet... did you two kiss?"

"No, we didn't. At that time it felt okay, like a next step we were about to take... but I understood it later. Deep down we knew that we shouldn't. Something was stopping us..."

"Shame. I mean... it would be probably easier for you to deal with it then."

"No, it wouldn't. We would only go nuts from pretending. Like this I still don't know how it feels to be kissed by Jack O'Neill... I can just dream about it."

Janet's mouth formed small O. Sam blushed and ducked her head.

"Please, tell me I didn't say that out loud..."

"Sorry... you did."

"That's just bad. See what are these conversations doing to me?"

"Blame the pills..."

Sam beamed at her. Slowly she began to smile again broadly.

"Thanks, doc."

Janet knew that the conversation was getting a bit out of hand... but she was hoping they would finish it. She has never experienced anything like this. She was actually really talking about this crazy secret thing with Sam. She has always thought that Sam would never talk about it...

"You seemed to be distracted after coming back..."

"Yeah, tell me about it. It was like... the brainwashing caused all the gates to open. I mean that I managed to lock all my feelings somewhere deep and suddenly... they were out in the open space."

"You both had some hard time.."

"I know. And it was confusing and it hurt."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. It's something we have to face. We are those that started to care against the best judgment."

"I wouldn't say that, Sam. Caring for someone... I think it's good it happened to you two. You're the only one that can make him really smile and lose all his thick walls... and I can see what is he doing to you... just thinking about him makes you blush... and seeing you two together is usually like cut out from a romantic movie..."

Sam wanted to cry suddenly. Hearing this coming from her friend was incredible. She could see her point in there. Of course it was hard on them, of course they couldn't just pretend and go on and of course they had to fight the constant urge of doing something – anything about it, but still she was having doubts. Who wouldn't.. Janet helped her to ease all the worries.

"If anyone can figure this out, it's you two."

"You really think so?"

"Sam... has anyone told about the time ... after the Entity..."

"Yes, of course. I've read the reports and everything. Why?"

"There is something missing in the reports."

"I'm not surprised... it's like the SGC culture."

"Something about O'Neill."

"Okay, now you have my attention. What happened?"

"After he had to shoot you he was really ... sad. We talked about it."

"He talked to you?"

Sam didn't mean to sound so surprised... Janet gave her a look... she was in troubles.

"Thanks for the confidence..."

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just that he usually doesn't talk to anyone. What did you talk about?"

"About you, mostly..."

_Janet could remember it easily. She would always find him sitting by Sam's bad, holding her hand or just looking at her. He would be there or in her lab._

"_Sir?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You did the right thing..."_

"_I probably killed her, Fraiser."_

"_I know. And I'm not saying I'm happy that my best friend is like this... but you did the right thing. She would want you to do it."_

"_I know, doc. But it doesn't make it any less painful."_

"_It didn't have to be you..."_

_Janet sounded so sad. He looked at her and she noticed tears in his eyes. It surprised her. She should expect him to be emotional but letting her see his pain so openly?_

"_It had to be me, doc."_

_And she understood. He was right, it had to be him. She just wished it hadn't to.  
><em>

"_I just can't believe it happened, doc. I can't just let her go... I can't. No matter what I just can't."_

"_Sir, I know exactly how much you care about her... And despite the fact that there is no brain activity and that she really can't hear you... I would advise you to tell her everything you need her to know. It might get easier then..."_

"_You did that?"_

"_Yes... I couldn't stop crying then and I probably scared off half of my staff... but ..."_

_He looked at her and nodded, still sitting there by Sam's side. Janet took a step closer and did something that could cause her some serious troubles. She just didn't care at that time. Who would?  
><em>

"_She loved you. Don't doubt that for a second."_

_She whispered to him, squeezed his shoulder and walked away. She left him there, shocked, stunned, sad and on the verge of tears about losing his 2IC._

"Oh my God... Did he... did?"

"I don't know..."

"Janet... it's all so wrong... we can't... I shouldn't be even thinking about it, talking to you about it... let trying to figure out a solution!"

"Sam... what you two have is messed up, I won't deny that. But it's also really amazing. I think you should remember all the small moments, all you can... and don't give up your hope."

After moments of pure silence, Sam looked at her friend.

"We're not giving up."

Sam admitted then. Janet looked at her, triumphant look on her face.

"I knew it. So spill. No going back now..."

"Janet..."

"Come on! After this conversation you can't leave me hanging!"

It took her a while before replying. They were both really tired. However Sam knew that she should finish the story about her crazy love-life. Besides – Janet would probably never leave otherwise...

"We haven't talked about it, we haven't done a thing, I swear, Janet. Regulations are still there, all the boundaries set firmly in place. But ... somehow it all shifted a bit."

"I noticed... more talks, dinners, visits... smiles... one wouldn't have guess what can be seen and heard in the infirmary..."

Sam looked shocked for a moment but then she smiled at her friend shyly. She really was tired. She put her head on the couch and tugged her legs under her body. She even yawned. Poor thing.

"We spend more time together, but only as friends. We have never crossed that line. I mean, yeah, we have, with our thoughts and feelings, or at least I think so... but we have never done anything..."

"Not even as Jonah and Tera?"

"Well... I told you, we haven't even kissed."

"And yet you usually have this dreamy look while talking about that time..."

"Do I? Oh my..."

Janet smiled at her. And Sam understood. She was so busted.

"No, you don't... but now we know... so?"

"Okay, but it's the last thing I'm telling you, okay? I'm exhausted! And next time it's your turn!"

Janet nodded. Mission – accomplished.

"During the evenings we would just sit together... once I had my neck and shoulders really sore. I could hardly move. And he noticed... without talking about it he just started to work on my stiff muscles. It was one of the best massages I've ever had."

Now she was truly smiling. And Janet was smiling as well. It was so sweet, so cute. Sam was looking a bit sad afterwards. Janet hugged her for a moment. Sam sighed sadly... It was just too much on her. How was she supposed to live this through? What was she supposed to do? This was so unfair... after everything they had already done they couldn't just be together? Their feelings haven't harmed anybody so far... Janet felt sorry for them.

And yeah, she was right – Colonel O'Neill was indeed missing having Sam around. Their little chats, shared lunches and midnight snacks...

Janet could easily picture them there on that planet, all dirty and tired, just wanting to spend the time together. She knew she should stay out of this and just pretend this evening had never happened... but she couldn't. She was determined to help them somehow. They deserved it...

She gave Sam her last pills and helped her to walk to bed. She plopped down and almost instantly fell asleep. Janet left quietly. Her friend needed her sleep. And she needed to think of something.

In the morning, Janet was walking through the corridors of SGC, smiling, looking all happy. She was successful. She had found just the perfect thing to help those two... and she even managed to drop it by Sam's place on her way to work. She could only hope that it would help them. It was a bit risky... but it should do the trick.

Sam woke up early but decided to stay in bed and read for some time. What happened yesterday was crazy. She couldn't believe that they've actually really talked about that... she should feel embarrassed and sorry... but it actually felt quite okay. Janet was her friend. She wouldn't do anything to put them into any danger. And it reminded her once again that she really had to go back to work... she would go nuts soon from all the thinking and resting.

After some time she walked through her house and noticed something on the table. It was a box along with note.

"_Took your keys with me yesterday so I could lock your door. Let myself in this morning... hope you had a nice sleep! Brought you something to distract you... and maybe give you some ideas... the favour we talked about? Shoulders and neck... Sometimes it feels really nice to return the favour! And maybe add a little bonus. Have fun! Go for it! Janet"_

Sam couldn't believe it. What the hell...?

She opened the box and almost stop breathing for a moment. There was a book in that box. With large pictures. The name made her gasp. Janet couldn't be serious... this was absolutely crazy!

In a few minutes she regained her composure. And from simple scientific purposes she took the book over to the couch and opened it. She would just read it through, nothing more...

How did Janet managed to bring her this thing so early in the morning anyway? She couldn't really see her having _"Erotic Massage – amazing touches"_ among her other books in the living room... And was she really suggesting that she should read it and ... then... with Colonel O'Neill... oh... OH. OH!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** More should be up soon :o) Just three or four chapters ... because now when Sam has that book and some free time to read... wanna guess what will happen? Or do you want something in particular to happen? Tell me :o)) See you soon guys! :o))_

_And - as from one PM - yeah, I will tell you what happened in the infirmary... and lot more :o)) And I know this chapter wasn't as funny as the last one but I promise it will get better!  
><em>

_I know they would probably never have a talk like that – but maybe... after weeks spend at home and without the possibility of moving, walking... trust me – you change. I know I changed after two months spend in bed with huge cast on my leg... so I hope it's understandable... hope you don't mind! :o))_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** I'm so sorry... I really wanted to post this earlier but my computer somehow decided not to cooperate with me. So I was thinking about taking a moment at work to post this but I had absolutely no time... So I wanted to post it in the evening and ... fell asleep from pure exhaustion._

_And yeah, I admit – I was busy... you know how it is – there's Ice Hockey World Championship! So I was a bit struggling between work, school and hockey :oD Once again – I'm proud to be Czech! Yay! :o) This year it's absolutely amazing! Germany? Finland? Canada? Slovakia? WOW :o)) I love it this year, I really really do! :o))_

_So... finally – here we are – are you curious about this one? Hmmm... good! :o)_

_And because I know I've promised to post this earlier – I will give you two chapters instead of one. Maybe even three… what do you think? Am I forgiven for the delay? :o)_

_And thank you for all the reviews, mails, PMs and alerts – on all my stories :o) I REALLY appreciate that! :o))_

* * *

><p><strong>SENSUALITY IN THE CANDLELIGHT<strong>** - yeah, this is chapter 3 :o))  
><strong>

While Sam was trying to decide whether she should read the book or pretend it had never been there, several miles away, Colonel Jack O'Neill was sitting in the commissary, trying to persuade himself to eat the breakfast. He was hungry, yes, he was, but in no mood for oatmeal, in no mood for fruit loops and in no mood for a sweet pie. All those signs together meant one thing – troubles.

He decided to at least try some coffee. He could use the caffeine to boost his system a bit. Janet would probably punish him with a big needle in his gut for this approach but he really had to start somewhere. Maybe after drinking coffee he would be really hungry after all! And also brave enough to try to eat.

After the cold he'd been fighting few weeks ago his stomach somehow didn't want to cooperate with the rest of his body and mind. Oh yes, he had a cold from falling into that cold stream and from being there in the water for at least five, maybe ten minutes while trying to get Carter out of it. Hopefully she hadn't been told about that... She would be really angry otherwise. He could easily see her giving him piece of her mind for this.

He should mind, he was her CO, he should press charges and ask for a transfer – either his or hers. But somehow things on this base couldn't have ever been considered as normal. Some things could be forgiven. Especially while being told off-world or in private. Those were their conditions. It was working so why they should try to break the system they'd created?

Hammond knew about that, of course. But he didn't mind. He had always been told the important. His people knew they could always trust him implicitly. And he knew he could trust them. He would take care of the rest, always.

However this time, seeing Jack wandering across the halls, looking either far ahead or down to the floor, not wanting any pie and not trying to drag Dr. Jackson away for lunch regularly made him think. Was he missing something? No he wasn't. But Jack was. And it was not something. It was 'someone'.

Hammond had to smile. Oh, they had no idea...

During those first weeks of Sam's absence he could notice the change in his 2IC behaviour. He used to be more sarcastic, more open-minded, trying to irritate people as much as possible; he used to be trying to hide his wisdom as well. During those day things jut had been different.

After being asked a question, Jack would always answer. And that was unusual, maybe even weird. He was not trying to pretend to be dumb or something, he was being himself. George was glad but obviously, others had a little problem with that. They could at least pretend they knew how to handle the old Jack O'Neill. They were by one word lost with this one. And nobody could really blame them.

Jack was grumpy more than happy, working out more than bothering Daniel with the yo-yo and he definitely wasn't stopping by the labs anymore. Even completely stupid and blind person would see everything in his eyes, hear it in his tone of voice and feel it from his touch. Jack used to be better with guarding his feelings, thoughts and internal battles.

George decided to let him be. From 99% he was the only one to notice anyway. Maybe along with Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. Others would see just the more grumpy side of an old soldier. Besides nobody knew that SG-1 had turned down the mission offer. They could have gone to a mission, without Carter. And they agreed on not coming. Nobody had asked them why.

Daniel actually hadn't noticed any major changes. He was soooo into his work that he could rarely remember the date, or a month. Jack was trying to make sure his friend would eat at least once a day though. Well, he had nobody else to bother while Carter was at home... so he opted for his best friend.

And his best friend Daniel being, well, Daniel, knew better than to argue. But there was nothing wrong with bickering though. It wasn't his fault that it somehow changed into their usually friendly banter which meant friendly arguments.

Hammond knew that the base would be well taken care of during his absence. Because SG-1 was not about to travel anywhere, he decided to accept one invitation. It was from the President. He was supposed to come to Washington for some sort of conference, few meetings and so on. It should have happened long ago but George just couldn't leave. Now he could use Jack as the temporary base commander. It would do all them some good.

Before he had to go, he wanted to talk to Dr. Fraiser. She knocked on his door and smiled at him. And he told her to come in and close the door. They had something to talk about. Something really important. He knew, or more like suspected that she would understand completely.

Walter saw Dr. Fraiser entering the General's office. He couldn't hear them talking… however he could easily see their faces. They were both smiling, then grinning and in the end Dr. Fraiser was even laughing. What was going on? He had no idea. But it seemed to be interesting. He would have to find out one day.

Jack was okay with being temporary CO of the base. It would only for a week, maybe two. He refused to move into Hammond's office though. He had his own after all! Well, he had just a desk there and one chair, but it was at least something for the start!

Daniel brought him something to decorate that room a bit. And Teal'c gave him a plant. He would never forget that scene. One big tough jaffa with a plant in colourful pot.

"_As I was told it is a custom among people from Earth to present somebody in new accommodation with a living plant in pot."_

_Jack started to laugh then. It was absolutely crazy! Teal'c gave him a plant. In a pot. In a pot with all the Simpsons characters! How did he manage to get that anyway?_

"_Thanks, T."_

"_You are most welcomed, O'Neill."_

"_I just hope this poor thing won't die on me…"_

"_It should not, O'Neill."_

"_How so? I'm bad with plants and flowers!"_

"_I have been given an advice regarding your gardening skills."_

"_You've been what!"_

"_I have discussed this matter with Major Carter. She presented me with a solution."_

_Daniel was grinning, expecting his friend to say something really amusing. Jack just kept on staring at him. After a moment of silence, Teal'c spoke again._

"_This plant is made from plastic, O'Neill. Major Carter suggested that it would not be in your powers to, as you would put it, kill it."  
><em>

_Daniel burst out laughing at Jack's puzzled expression. Leave to Sam to suggest giving Jack plastic plant! Jack didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to be offended? Or was he supposed to be laughing like Jackson? He just put the plant onto his desk and sat down._

Jack knew that he should do something about one certain situation. And he really wanted to think it through and have some solution. Especially because he'd promised Carter to stop by on Friday evening. She wouldn't be having the cast anymore. And truth to be told, he really wanted to go there as much as he feared it.

He had visited her several times, along with others. He just couldn't make himself to go alone. It would be too dangerous. He was still feeling partially guilty for her broken leg. And seeing her frustrated at home, hobbling there on crutches, not being able to move much, it made his heart ache for her… like many times before. She could be cute but also dangerous. Carter with no access to her lab and with crutches in her hands? Way too dangerous combination.

Jack could no longer try to hide all his feelings. But he knew he had to. Sam Carter was a fine officer. She was his friend, his 2IC, his teammate. They've been through a lot together. She had seen him in his worst and best moments. She had never let him down. She was willing to die for him, to sacrifice her own life for his. She was brilliant, amazing, kind, compassionate, well-trained, strong and she could also be really intimidating, scary and sometimes even cold as some damn cucumber. Her eyes could sooth all his worries, they could tell him all he needed to know and he had the feeling that they could also kill. She was one of the best people he had the honour to meet during his life.

And since the first day in the briefing room he could say she'd mean troubles. He knew that his life was about to change. Rapidly. Brutally. Forever. And yeah, it did. This place, all the missions, the people, all the troubles, problems, villains and strange people, all their new friends, friendly and mostly friendly races, all the crazy stuff they've done, well mostly Carter, it all had changed his life. And he was grateful.

He knew he would fall for Carter one day. She was everything he could have ever been dreaming of. She was what he had always needed. He was just hoping that his small crazy crush would disappear one day. But instead of that… it kept on growing. Few times during those years it had made him sick because he had tried to push all the thoughts about his 2IC out of his head by ... being with somebody else. And it felt simply wrong.

Maybe not with Laira. She was something different. And he really thought he would remain there. He wasn't sure about his team's whereabouts. He didn't know if they had made it through the Gate or not. He was missing them, he was missing his life. So after more than three months he had given up all his hopes. He couldn't go on forever grieving the loss of those he had learnt to love.

And so he felt utterly sick when Carter had appeared, looking absolutely horrible, exhausted, too skinny and depressed. He knew instantly that she had been put through a little hell... probably just in order to save him. He had to hug Laira that day, he had to say goodbye. And he couldn't stand the look his friends were giving him. This particular mission had turned all their lives into living hell for more than just few months. And they still hadn't talked about it. But he knew he would try to talk to Carter about it one day. She knew him, he knew her and he was sure that they both had been hurting because of those days.

He just couldn't stand the thought of her being in pain, emotionally, physically... in any pain at all. And now he was the one that had caused it. That was just great.

What was he supposed to do now, huh? Especially now! It was not so long after the stupid Zat'arc testing. Okay, it happened few months ago... but still. Maybe it would be better if he had died that day. Now he had to face the others and especially Sam. Sometimes he couldn't even call her Carter anymore, sometimes she was just Sam. Was it wrong that it felt right to be calling her Sam? He couldn't know... And knowing that she had fallen for him with same intensity made him feel blessed. And scared shitless. And guilty, somehow, as well.

During the last months they could manage. It was like before, just a bit more difficult due to the fact of knowing for sure. He was still angry at Anise. It was her fault that they had to confess in such a wrong way. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Never like that… But they managed. With the help of their friends, they managed. Didn't they?

Well, till Sam had become part of the base computer and he had to kill her. Well he could still stay rational. He had to. But then Fraiser came and she talked to him. After finding himself crying by Carter's bedside he had realized that he would have to do something. He didn't know what though.

Few smiles, small touches, lame jokes, late night dinners, early morning breakfasts and heated arguments later they had their solution. They haven't talked, not yet. But they knew what to do. There was nothing wrong about becoming friends, more than they had already had. They wouldn't cross any lines, any rules. But they would stop pretending.

They were in some strange kind of love and it would mean troubles, pain, tears, anger, sleepless nights, nasty arguments and also no make-up … anything and yet sex, but it would also bring them some pretty things. And the best one? The best one was knowing that the other cared and would care. They could be giving each other even more strength till now, they could let their barriers fall down more frequently… they could stop the huge fear of insecurity and doubts from spreading through their veins.

Both Daniel and Teal'c were acting like they had always been. They knew though. They had to know after all those years! And he was sure that Fraiser had known as well, even before hearing their confessions in that small observation room. But that should be it. He refused to think about anybody else knowing. The whole base was working like a huge grapevine, gossips were spreading like a disease, even faster maybe! So… people were used to everything. He could only hope that both he and Sam would be able to stay as professional as possible. Because next to George Hammond there was definitely one person that really didn't have to know a single thing for sure. Jacob.

He wasn't even going to think about Jacob finding out a single thing considering certain feelings and thoughts and anything else in connection with his daughter. Nope. Never.

Jack wanted to believe that had done a good job with everything. Nobody knew, nobody noticed, nobody tried to imply a single thing. Besides after all those years it was absolutely normal for people from one team to become closer to each other. Usually Hammond would have to separate them. Those were the rules. But here it was all different. They had tried to do that few times. And the result was close to major disaster. So … working teams would not be broken just because of some rules.

So yeah, everything was going smoothly, well till the last mission. He would survive the humiliation of falling down to the stream, landing on his butt and looking like he had just wet himself. But then she had to fall into that damn stream as well! And he knew it was his fault. She looked at him, smiled, he smiled, she got distracted… geeez.

Yeah, and then he had to move and try to help her. So she ended up with broken leg. Wasn't that nice? He felt so damn guilty. She had never held him responsible, he knew that. But still… He had to talk to her back on Earth, after she'd be taken care of. About this? Yeah, he had to.

Fraiser didn't want him to come and see Carter in the infirmary. She needed her rest. Besides she was under some painkillers. Fraiser was trying to help her with the swelling, with all the bruises and they had to be careful because of the possibility of developing a nasty cold from being in that freezing water for so long. However, he was man on a mission. Well, he was Jack O'Neill on a mission. That was all that mattered.

He saw Carter lying there in the hospital gown in the uncomfortable bed with her leg clad in cast, popped up on few pillows. The cast was just a splint. Fraiser would finish it after the swelling would be down. Oh yeah, he knew, he had already been through that, more than once. She was asleep and didn't notice him at first. He sat down on the edge of her bed. He could wait… He just had to be quiet; he didn't want to alert the staff … or worse – Fraiser.

She woke up after few minutes. And if he could he would have kissed her right there.

"_Hey…"_

"_Sir."_

_She smiled at him genuinely. Part of it could have been those pills but the rest was pure Sam. He knew that while sitting like that, nobody could see their faces, or their hands. So he reached for her and took her hand in his. She was surprised but she didn't pull away._

"_Hope you don't wanna apologize…"_

"_Come on, Carter! You fell because of me… well, more or less."_

"_It was my fault and you know it… Sir. We both know that my actions were inappropriate."_

"_Firstly, they were not. Secondly, I panicked back there for a moment. You could have easily gotten up without my help. And you wouldn't have ended with broken leg."_

"_I'm glad you came for my rescue."_

"_You are?"_

"_I think so…"_

"_Carter, you? Usually you would at least try to kick my ass all the way to Abydos for doing something like that."_

"_What do you want me to say? I'm drugged."_

_She smiled at him and he had to grin back. She was really cute. And he couldn't care less about those drugs being just an excuse right now._

_He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to tell her so many things but she kept on looking at him, straight to his eyes, never backing down. It was distracting. Slowly some really inappropriate thoughts appeared on his mind. And he wasn't quick enough to chase them away. And she obviously noticed something. He could feel her tense up a bit, maybe with fear, maybe with anticipation. That was the moment when he was supposed to take his hand back and leave the room. Instead of that his hand reacted on its own and touched her bare thigh. Damn hospital gowns._

_He wasn't sure but maybe had emitted a growl low in his __throat. He was just a man!_

"_Sir?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_You're the genius here, why don't you tell me..."_

_And she just kept on smiling at him. He was lost. Simply and utterly lost._

"_You know, Carter, you're so gonna get bored at home."_

"_Don't remind me."_

_She pouted. He couldn't believe it. She pouted! He managed to distract her, yes, but ... wow!_

"_Do you think that General Hammond would allow me to take along my laptop and some reports?"_

"_Don't think so, Carter."_

"_Ehm."_

_She was looking so sad and yet so damn cute. Was it really just because of the painkillers? He leaned closer to her and smiled._

"_Be a good girl, would ya?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Fraiser will let you go home then. Cassie can colour all your toe-nails and I'm sure your cast will have plenty of room for some nice drawings..."_

"_You would draw something on it, really, you Sir__?"_

"_Cut me some slack, Carter!__ I can at least try! I always try."_

"_No, you don't. You just talk about it."_

"_Is that a challenge?"_

"_Maybe..."_

"_What do I get if I win?"_

"_You won't."_

"_All right all right, what do you get if I don't draw on your cast?"_

"_You'll come for dinner once the cast is off."_

_It took him some time to figure this one out.__ Was she really that smart or was he again having really 'wrong' thoughts regarding his 2IC?_

"_Hmm... so if I win, you're gonna cook that dinner."_

_And she smiled at him. Talk about punishment! Talk about winning! Jack knew that somebody had been watching them. He could only hope that it was Fraiser. Anybody else would mean troubles. Big troubles._

_Carter kept on talking about something not really understandable. It took her about ten minutes to fall asleep. He got up, kissed her forehead and sneaked out of the infirmary._

What the hell was he thinking back then? Carter didn't get a regular cast so there was no drawing involved. He lost the bet. So he had to bring her dinner. And it was today. Few days back he met Fraiser. She had been visiting Sam more regularly. According to his favourite doc his 2IC would be all okay really soon. And he would swear that Fraiser had had such a strange look on her face... had Carter told her something...? He didn't know. But right now he didn't want to think about it. He was supposed to get up and go and visit her... Of course he didn't mind coming, of course he was looking forward to it, of course he was scared because of the time he was supposed to stay with her, all alone, and yeah, of course that this day had to be one of the worst ones ever!

During that particular day everything that could have gone wrong ... have gone wrong. And he was in no mood for visiting anybody, not even Carter. He didn't want to spoil her evening, he didn't want her to see him all grumpy and stressed. She didn't need that. Maybe... one part of him was afraid that she would finally see how old and worn-out he was. And he really didn't want that... he was being selfish, he knew, but he really wanted her to believe he was a good man in a very good shape. It was not just a self-preservation thing but also a guy thing!

He picked his phone and decided to call her and apologize. It would be best if he would just go home. Or maybe he would stay here on the base.

"_Yes?"_

"Hey, Carter, it's me."

"_Sir, hi."_

"Look, Sam... I'm sorry."

"_You won't come."_

"I would love to... but I had hell of a bad day. Really bad day. And you know how I get after having one of those."

He meant it as a joke but surprisingly she had an answer to that. And she sounded honest.

"_Yes, I do."_

"I'm sorry."

And he really was. It was somehow breaking his heart. Was she disappointed?

"_Don't be__ sorry. Just get in the car and drive carefully."_

"Huh?"

Okay maybe she was not disappointed. What the hell...?

"_Just come over, Sir. I know what to expect and I think it will be okay."_

"You sure?"

No, she couldn't know. Could she? And she couldn't be sure? Could she?

"_I'__ve got home-made apple pie."_

"Now that's just mean..."

"_It's hot and with crumbles, __melted sugar... smells really amazing."_

"Saaaaam..."

"_Yes?"_

"You're making fun of me, Carter. You can't cook and you definitely can't bake."

"_I was at home for weeks, Sir. And you know I'__m pretty fast learner... By the way, do you think it would be better with whipped cream or without it?"_

He could only try to control his breathing. She kept on talking...

"_Sir, if you really don't want to come, then it's okay and I understand. __I'm not really happy about it but still, I can understand."_

"I know you do."

"_But if it is just about you being grumpy, then no, it's not okay... and no, you won't be forgiven easily."_

"You can be really evil, Major."

"_I had a great mentor, Sir."_

He was grinning by the end of the conversation. Did she really know him that well? Was it all that obvious? She put down the phone and left him all alone to make the final decision all by himself.

It took him a minute, maybe two. And he knew what he had to do.

He took his jacket, car keys, locked the door and headed for the elevator. After leaving the parking lot his mind stopped working completely. His heart took over. And so, despite all the odds, despite the best possible judgment, despite everything that could have ever sounded reasonable... he drove over to Sam Carter's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Yes, I will leave you all hanging here... for some time. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise :o)) Ideas for what is about to happen...? :o))_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yup, this was supposed to be posted looooooong hours ago (actually yesterday)... sorry folks, my computer died and I really couldn't do a thing:o((

Thank you for all the alerts! :o)) You're all simply amazing... :o))

* * *

><p><strong>SENSUALITY IN THE CANDLELIGHT<strong>** – CHAPTER 4**

Sam wasn't sure if her CO would arrive or not. He sounded really tired. She almost felt sorry for teasing him like that. But she was really looking forward to seeing him, meeting him, talking to him, just being with him. She had missed him during those weeks, of course she had! At first she wanted to go and change into something more comfortable but in the ended she decided against it. She was feeling just okay and he wouldn't mind.

Before she could at least try to think about what they should be talking about or how was she supposed to act around him, he was knocking on her door.

He was nervous. What was going on? What was he doing there? Why ...? He was about to turn away and leave when she had opened the door.

Their gazes locked and involuntarily they both smiled. All the nervousness was gone suddenly, which was good. Carter stepped away and silently invited him in.

"Come on in, Sir."

He walked in and turned around just to see her close the door. She was limping a bit, favouring her uninjured leg but she seemed to be okay.

"How's your leg?"

"Fine, Sir, thank you. It will take some time but I think it's all gonna be fine."

"I have no doubts, Carter."

She just smiled at him. And then it happened. The embarrassing silence appeared among them. And so they kept on staring at each other, not moving, not knowing what to do. And the worst thing was that they couldn't understand it.

"Carter..."

"Yes?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have come..."

"Why?"

"It's not... right."

She didn't say anything. She just opened the door for him. She was trying not to show any emotions. He could see them anyway. He stepped closer to her, covered her hand on the doorknob with his own and closed the door. The moment grew a bit too serious for their liking then.

"Sir?"

"I'm not good at this, Sam."

She nodded in understanding. She didn't trust her voice enough to talk. He was being openly honest and she wasn't really used to that. It was actually a bit scary. What did it mean? She had no idea. But it was ... strange. It felt right, deep down she was grateful. But in the same time she felt suddenly very unsure.

"I don't want to spoil anything, okay?"

"We've done this before..."

"No, we haven't."

"We've spend enormous amounts of time together, Sir. Here, at your place, off world, on the base... it's not like we haven't been alone ever before."

She was speaking softly, knowing him way too well.

"I'm sorry... I had a really bad day. I warned ya."

"It's okay... so far you're not that bad."

"Geez, thanks, Carter."

"Coffee?"

She asked him in acceptance. He could read her like an open book. This was her way of telling him that things would be okay, or at least that she was willing to take the risk.

"Fraiser would kill me."

"How many today?"

"I lost count somewhere around fourth pot..."

"Well then, tea?"

"Just if you have the apple pie..."

"In the kitchen."

"You really baked a pie, Carter?"

He walked to the kitchen to make sure. And there it was, absolutely gorgeous, deliciously looking apple pie. But something about it didn't feel right. He opened one cabinet in which she had her recycling bins and waste. And there it was. The take-away pie box from the French place not so far away.

Carter just smiled at him. She could feel the heat creeping up to her cheeks. And of course, he noticed.

"That is called cheating, Carter."

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to..."

"You kidding? Just go and sit in the living room, will ya?"

"Do you want to be alone with that pie, Sir?"

He just looked at her, shocked and amused, way beyond the point where he could have thought about something to reply. She smiled and walked away.

Sam didn't know what happened to her. She didn't know where those remarks were coming from. What was it? Seriously? She couldn't believe it.

She sat down in the living room. She had a blanket on the floor along with few books and pillows. She somehow began to like it down there. Sometimes it could be even better than the couch. She could hear her CO moving around in the kitchen, making the tea, cutting the pie, trying to locate some plates. Something warm was spreading through her because of that. She wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. But most probably she did like it.

Soon he appeared with two cups of tea. He was a bit puzzled from her sitting arrangements but he didn't say a thing. He came back to the kitchen for the pie. And then he sat down onto the floor next to her. She was leaning against the couch, looking really comfortable.

He wanted to say something but he couldn't figure out what exactly that something should be. But it seemed like she didn't mind being silent. The pie remained untouched on the table. Sam noticed how really tired her CO was. He just leaned his head against the couch and closed his eyes for a moment.

She reached over and took the cup away from his hands. He looked at her and apologized for being just an old man.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have insisted."

"I wanted to come, Carter. Didn't wanna think about the reasons but I really wanted to come."

"I'm glad you did. And I'm glad you stayed."

She sounded so unsure. This was a completely new ground for them to walk on. He took her hand in his. It was welcomed small contact.

"It's easier when you're around."

"Huh?"

"Earlier... you said that we had already been alone together."

"Yes. And...?"

"It's easier to handle it when you are around more often."

And then she understood. She smiled at him sweetly and he found himself smiling back after few seconds. She tugged on his hand. He raised his eyebrow in Teal'c-like manner. What was she trying to do? What was HE supposed to do?

"Just trust me and come closer, Sir."

She moved her legs apart and soon he found himself sitting there in that space, leaning with his head and partially with his back against her chest, her arm wrapped around him... it was close to heaven. She even put a pillow under his back so he wouldn't be too sore in an hour or two from this position. She was so warm and welcoming... Did he die? Was this heaven? Or yet better – was he alive and really there?

"Comfy, Sir?"

"I can literally feel your heart beating, Carter... drop the Sir."

"All right..."

She started to play with his hair softly, holding him close. There was nothing erotic in that, nothing inappropriate, well, more or less. It was just a moment of pure friendship support. He had a bad day and she wanted to ease his worries and stress at least a bit. He couldn't really believe it though. Was it really happening? Was he really resting in her arms, on the fluffy blanket on her living room floor? Really? Could this be truth?

Yes, it was. And it felt really amazing. He felt the tension leaving his body, he really was comfortable, right then, right there, with her, in her arms, with her heart beating steadily... he couldn't have asked for more given the circumstances.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I apologize if this chapter was a bit of OOC – but honestly – this story is somehow a bit OOC – because we are opening the possibilities to them – it couldn't have happened on the show... anyway, I hope you enjoyed it._

_This chapter was supposed to be really longer but I didn't have time to write... I have to go now, I'm gonna visit my friend in hospital (she was injured week ago, she's got her pelvis broken at three places... and today she was finally moved from ICU to a normal ward so I can finally go and see her...), then there is some shopping on my to-do-list for today and lots of learning during the evening... but I will post the second part of this chapter along with one more chapter – either tonight or tomorrow during morning (It's 13:30 here now...) - I PROMISE :o))  
><em>

_Thanks for understanding! :o))  
><em>

_And it also gives you time to suggest what do you wanna to happen :o))_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ Thank you all for understanding... And for your kind messages! :o) I really wanted to go and see my friend yesterday. She's gonna be okay, by the way. Her spine was not damaged and she is fully capable of moving. She is forced to bed for now – and she is really annoyed by that, but she is not in pain anymore. She looked really thrilled to see me. She looked okay... It will take her some time but in about 6 months she could be back in the saddle... :o)) Her pelvis should be just fine and she shouldn't be having any troubles after the recovery :o) Yupee! :o)_

_And I am sorry – somehow the site won't let me reply to your reviews. So – THANK YOU for you all for your amazing reviews, I read them and I appreciate them and I would love to say that I'm glad you think the story is nice and okay and that you like the chapters and everything. It means a lot._

_And – my dear BWM (ha do you know who you are?) – you were so damn close! Of course the pie will come in handy! :o)) __Maybe more than once... :o)) And we'll see about the kiss later... and still – Sam has the book... and mind full of ideas... :o))_

_I wanted t__o post this yesterday but somehow I managed to fall asleep right after the end of Ice Hockey Game between Slovakia and Finland... and I spent the whole morning learning... you can hate my exams as much as I do... they're keeping me away from the funny and enjoyable parts of life... but here we are, again rather short chapter but at least something... sorry guys! :o) More should be up soon, we'll see :o))_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And your PMs, reviews and messa<strong>ges left me thinking...__ this is not one of my usual stories, I know. It is OOC – they would probably never act like this... __maybe this chapter can be considered as 'possible' but if we all are on the same wave then this is the last one. From the next chapter__we are moving onto a completely different ground to walk on.__ I hope I will be able to stay faithful to the original characters, to their personas and everything, despite this ... sort of a story. I know that it's kinda obvious where this story is going but hopefully you will still enjoy it :o)) And I hope you will forgive me that this story is not as my usual ones... :o) I needed a distraction and this site had nothing against this kind of thing. Besides you can obviously enjoy it, at least some of you – for which I am grateful._

* * *

><p><strong>SENSUALITY IN THE CANDLELIGHT - CHAPTER 5<strong>

Jack reached over for the pie and took a bite. He didn't want to move away from the place he was sitting at. He offered Sam a bite eventually. It could be considered as really funny, seeing him giving her the fork over his shoulder. And it definitely wasn't funny when she made that small sound... it was way too close to moaning. He just had to smile. She could be really incredible. He put the pie away again. He could take only a bit of teasing right then. Besides the pie was incredibly good and he didn't want to eat it all at once.

They wanted to talk, they were both afraid and unsure but somehow it couldn't matter less in that particular moment. What they were doing was technically wrong. They were about to overstep all the boundaries, all the lines and regulations. And it would cost them a lot. Not only their jobs were in jeopardy but also their hearts and souls. And they both knew it.

They both knew they could stay friends but the possibility of becoming more was actually almost non-existent. They could be taking this evening as a sneak-peak into some sort of a possible future though. They were both struggling with thoughts, ideas, feelings and strange needs. The tension was building up slowly around them.

O'Neill knew it had to be him to say the first line. It had to be him. She trusted him to lead her, not only off-world... He was her CO, her mentor, not to mention close friend. It just had to be him...

"Carter... this evening..."

"I know."

"We can't... not again."

"I know."

He turned back his head a bit in order to look into her eyes. Tears were glistering there, unguarded. He tried to smile at her but failed miserably. She managed to smile at him though, through the tears on her cheeks. She wanted to look away but in the end she allowed them both to see and feel her vulnerability and uncertainty. It took all his training to remain where he was. He wanted to move and hide her in his arms, guard her and make her feel safe. He just couldn't... it would make things much worse... But he knew he had to do something. Otherwise the vulnerability wouldn't be only in hers eyes but also in his. And they certainly didn't need that.

"One day, Carter, we will talk about everything."

"Really? You and me talking? Can you seriously imagine that?"

"Ehm... we might need few years to work on it but I'm sure we'll manage. You're a genius after all..."

"Does that mean that...?"

"Yes. Yes it does. Sam. It does."

He didn't hesitate before answering her. She just looked into his eyes and wanted nothing more than to kiss him. And he could see it. They both knew it couldn't happen. Not yet. It would be too bad... they would never be able to forget.

Besides it was already too unfair that she couldn't have all the memories about his lips on hers. He had them, from her alternate version, which was like being presented with a possibility. He had always known that she would feel much better in real. And then she couldn't have remembered the kiss from the Gate Room. It was in the middle of the time-loop and he couldn't shake the feeling of being guilty, sick and really bad guy because of doing that. It was almost like he had taken advantage of her. He would tell her about it one day...

Neither remembered the feeling of being kissed from the time while being infected by the Broca Virus. They both remembered something, but it was too blurry and confusing. They could remember her top and the locker room, but not the passionate possessive kiss itself. And maybe it was better that way...

And each of them was sure that the other had no knowledge about those small occasional absolutely unplanned and illegal forehead get-well-soon-please kisses from the infirmary. Sam dared just about three times when things had been really bad. O'Neill on the other hand... Every time he had the feeling of failing her, every time she had been there, he would come and while not being sure about the future, he would kiss her forehead. He would whisper 'Get well soon, Carter, need ya' and then walk away. And he could never be sure if he hadn't been heard or seen.

After single kiss in which they would participate equally and both would remember with all the details there would be no turning back, no running away, no hiding... it would be just them, the rest of the world, of the galaxy and heck! of the universe – be damned.

After a minute Sam started to play with his hair again. He leaned back into her arms, wanting to enjoy those feelings, the pure sensation while he could. They were both too stubborn to do anything... they were both fine officers, knowing the rules and possibilities. They would become even better friends, sure, but nothing more. Not now, not yet. And maybe once they would just learn how to talk to each other about all kinds of personal things and worries, how to share secrets and revelations, how to be together, not just next to each other.

They'd been silent for a long time before Sam decided to say something.

"Do you want to tell what happened today?"

"Are you really interested?"

"Would I be asking otherwise?"

"Maybe... to keep me here..."

He was trying to tease her. And it was stupid and lame. He should have known better, especially in situation like this. So she just tried to move her arm away from its place on his chest. He stopped her.

"I understand that this position might not be really appropriate, Sir."

"Okay, Carter, I get it! Okay? No teasing... I apologize."

"Do you?"

"Do you really think I would want to move away? Never, Carter, never..."

"Really, Sir?"

"Would you stop it? I told you to drop it now, didn't I? Besides you're spoiling one of my favourite fantasies... you're not calling me Sir there very often."

As soon as those words left his mouth he could feel her tense behind him. He was an idiot! Idiot, idiot...! This was too much. Shit.

"I shouldn't have said that..."

"Once I will ask you about those fantasies, Sir. Will you tell me?"

He had to swallow first. He could feel a huge lump forming in his throat. Payback... But he was obviously taking too long. She got scared and backed away.

"You don't have to tell me..."

She sounded somehow strange. Like she wasn't herself. Did she really think that she could have overstepped the line or something? He needed time to think. He just didn't know what to say. For once he opted for actions more than for words.

He brought her hand from his chest to his lips and kissed her palm. After few moments he could feel her relax behind him. Was the question answered? He didn't know. He didn't know! But she wasn't trying to push the issue... She had all the rights to ask and yet was being wise and careful. Did she really know him that well? Yes, he would swear she did. There were many things she had not a single idea about... but on the other hand...

He kept on holding her hand in his over his chest while deciding what to tell her. He could feel the warm sensation that was pretty close to love spreading through him, enveloping him, scaring him and yet making him feel secure and well. She was a gift.

It was up to him to say something, again, he knew. And he wouldn't fail her and this evening. It still could be nice, spent as very friendly and interesting. Besides he was sure that she would appreciate being told about all the stuff that had happened on the base. He knew she had missed that place and all the people.

"It started in the parking lot in the morning..."

"So early?"

"It was not my fault!"

"What happened?"

"While parking my car one of the tires suddenly sort of exploded. I swear, Carter, I have never witnessed anything like that! The SF standing there on the guard ducked down behind Daniel's car. I barely had time to yell at him that everything was okay before another tire gave up."

"What have you done to your poor car?"

"I have no idea. But it's still parked there, under the roof in one of those repair garages you and Siler have there..."

"You mean that you would let me take a look?"

"It's no bike but still... yeah, why not, Carter."

"Thank you. I won't be allowed to do much anyway so it actually comes in handy."

"Good to hear that..."

"Okay, what happened next?"

"I got stuck in the elevator."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, alone. No company, no yo-yo, no watches to play with, nothing! That hour was one of the longest of my life..."

Sam was trying not to laugh out loud. She could picture him standing there, all frustrated and bored. And the way he was telling her about his day? It was obviously among his intentions to make her laugh sooner or later.

Jack knew that telling her about his day would end somehow badly. But hearing her smirk behind him, trying to hold back her laughter was worth everything. He would just tell her the rest and maybe in the end she would be happy and smiling and the tension would be gone completely.

"I really wanted to have coffee then. But something was wrong with the coffeemaker in the commissary. And also with the one in the briefing room. And Daniel managed to brake his during the night. It's not like I would need the coffee first thing in the morning..."

Now she really smirked! He heard her just fine!

"Carter!"

He was playing offended and shocked.

"Maybe in the beginning, Sir. But you have developed the coffee addiction as well as we did. Two years ago Janet had noticed though. Sometimes she would take away all the coffee and give us the caffeine-free version."

"Really?"

"Yeah... You have never noticed?"

She was giggling by then. And feeling her chest vibrating underneath his back and head was something he would want to remember forever. He wanted to laugh along with her. However he wanted to finish his story first. After all, he really had a bad day.

"So in the end I managed to take your pot."

"You didn't!"

"Oh yeah, I did. I knew you had one in your lab, perfectly well hidden along with a package of coffee."

"It's only for emergencies..."

"Yes, now I see that! It's for those moments when Fraiser takes away the real stuff everywhere else!"

"Partially..."

"Sure, Carter. And partially you're cheating by making your own secret coffee when I tell you to get the hell out of the base and go home to get some sleep."

"Sir!"

"Sir, what? You always say that you will just finish the work, the cup of coffee and that is it. So I assume that because I give strict orders to the staff in the commissary not to give you anything, you had to find a way how to cheat."

"It was mean, you know? The General had no right to do that."

"He simple ordered us not to have any coffeemakers in our labs and offices. He was worried because of what Fraiser had told him earlier. But I'm pretty sure he knows about yours and Daniel's."

And she giggled again. He risked looking back at her. She was blushing slightly, smiling shyly, soft giggles escaping her lips every now and then. He felt proud that talking to him could do that to her. He had always liked her giggles. Sometimes a bit too much... and during those times his brain would give up on him and short-circuited. Like back then on Antarctica. She giggled and ... he had to make up a lame excuse. How stupid idea it was anyway? Telling her 'It's my side-arm' while he was NOT having any? Yeah... leave it to Carter to need only a soft giggle to make him almost blush and make a complete idiot of himself.

He put his head back into its original position right after she had locked her eyes with his. Her smile warmed his heart. He was really tempted to sigh contently.

"So with my morning coffee I was heading back into my office. I had about a million things there to read through and sign."

"Enjoying your life as the temporary base commander?"

"Can't wait for old good George to get back. Really. I thought writing reports was the worst thing ever. Well, I was wrong. Trust me, Carter, those things are multiplying on my desk!"

And she giggled again. And this time he allowed himself to smile really broadly. Was it really that easy to make her laugh? How so that he hadn't noticed before? It was a dangerous territory though. He should be more careful.

"I was going through those huge piles when there was unscheduled off-world activation. Only SG-3 and 7 were out so I was expecting the worst."

"What was it?"

"SG-3 got into troubles. But you wouldn't believe it. I swear, Ferretti is getting as lucky as we usually are!"

"Poor man..."

"Did I hear sarcasm back there, Carter?"

"I'm sure you didn't..."

And this time it was him who was close to laughing. She was incredible. And obviously already working with him for too long.

"The planet was empty. There was not a living soul. Nada. But it looked like some people used to be living there. They sort of set traps along the trail."

"Traps?"

"Yeah, you know... those places where you can put your feet and suddenly something is thrown at you or your leg is pulled high up to the tree, that sort of thing."

"Oh my..."

"So only McIntire managed to cut the ropes free. But he was bleeding. He wouldn't manage to cut others out. He managed to drag himself up to the Gate and call for help. So SG-6 went there to get Ferretti and his men down from the trees. They have some bruises and Ferretti also has a broken finger but they should be fine. I just really can't wait for that report..."

"You didn't come along?"

"Well, at first I wanted to ... but then I was forced to stay."

"Why?"

"One word. Siler."

"What has he done?"

"I have absolutely no idea. But something in the storage started to tick and then glow..."

"Oh my God!"

She sounded really shocked.

"Relax, Carter. We managed to disable it before it had a chance to blow the base."

"Blow the base?"

And now she was confused. O'Neill was sure that she was just sorry that she couldn't have been there to play with that damn thing.

"They told me it was emitting some heat and it looked like that thing was charging itself."

"How did you disable it?"

"You wouldn't believe that."

"You threw it away through the Gate somewhere?"

"No!"

"Sir?"

"Well, it sounded promising so we wanted to grab it and run with it. But you know what happened the last time I was running towards the Gate with something ticking and heating in my hands..."

Oh yeah, they could both remember the moment his shoulder had been pierced through and straight to the wall. Without realizing it, Carter suddenly hugged him with a bit more force. That particular mission used to be haunting her in her dreams for really long time. And O'Neill was in no better shape.

"So anyway, we knew we had to do something and because we had no idea about what that thing could have been and about the consequences... throwing it away was one of the best options. So we took it and started to walk away."

"And you were stopped."

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Lucky guess..."

Lucky guess? What was going on? And was she blushing?

"Yeah? Well we were stopped, we couldn't move anymore. There was some cord behind that thing so Siler carefully tugged at it and then the thing went all black."

"The only thing you had to do was to unplug it from the electricity!"

Now she was really laughing. She was laughing! He moved away a bit and looked at her.

"Carter..."

But she wasn't able to talk, not even a tiny little bit. She was near to tears, still laughing, her whole body vibrating. She had her head thrown back to the couch.

"Carter..."

"I'm sorry, Sir. That was just ... an experiment."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. Sometimes we try to adapt new technologies to ours. This thing is really old. I think the mechanism works as usual clock. I played a bit with it and managed to connect it with regular plug. I tried to turn it on but nothing happened. I was playing with it for the last year or maybe 18 months during breaks... I plugged it in recently. I was monitoring it for a few days and then the Entity took over and I have completely forgotten about it. I think it is not dangerous. But I will take a look at it later."

"I almost had a heart attack, Carter! And you should have seen Siler!"

"I will apologize to him, I promise. And I will also report this as my own mistake. I should have thought about it and unplugged it straight away."

Her tone was suddenly serious. She truly regretted it. He still couldn't believe it though. He got so scared because of her ticking experiment with off-world clock?

"I'm sorry, Sir. I really am."

"No more coffee for you, Carter."

"What?"

"After coming back you will be on a decaf diet for at least three weeks."

"Now that's just mean."

"You gotta be punished."

"Can I bribe you?"

"That depends... what are you offering?"

Yeah, the innuendo was there, all those double meanings, hidden teasing, straight faces but laughing eyes. Jack was leaning closer again and didn't seem to be so tensed anymore either.

"What would you want?"

"You're gonna learn how to bake the apple pie."

"Sir..."

"Don't even try to get out of this... it's either that or no coffee for you..."

"You're evil."

But after a moment she smiled at him. She could only nod. And the smug smirk on his face told her how much he was enjoying this little torture.

"Was that all? Please say nothing else happened..."

"Well, Daniel got buried, literally buried under few piles of books from his table. He stumbled across something, bumped his table and it all just fell down on him."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah. It made him tidy up a bit...Then Teal'c managed to set one room on fire with unguarded candles. There was no jell-o and no pie today because that fire caused the electricity to malfunction and they just couldn't make it..."

"No jell-o? That is just wrong!"

"Tell me about it... So after all that I just wanted to take a shower. But there was some problem so there was either only freezing cold water or really really hot water. I didn't want to look like a Popsicle and I didn't want to be cooked like a lobster either... so I had to wait till some other showers would be free. I was standing there then wrapped only in my towel when two women came there."

"What!"

"It was the only shower available! I just forgot to lock the door!"

"There are no locks on those doors!"

"Oh."

"What happened?"

She was somewhere between extremely curious and amused. He really had a bad day. Somehow during the talking he had shifted back into her arms. He was not leaning against her that heavily anymore, but he was still sitting in between her legs. He put his head onto her shoulder just because he could. Just this once. Just once.

"One of them checked me out, giggled and they both walked away."

"She giggled?"

"Yeah, she did... I guess it was because I had the towel Teal'c gave me last year for my birthday..."

She was officially laughing now. That towel was originally made for kids but Teal'c couldn't have known that. It was small, fluffy, with Donald the duck.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm really trying not to... but I can picture it all so easily..."

And then she realized what she had just said. O'Neill smirked at her but decided to talk about the rest instead of teasing her. Maybe he would - later.

"So when I emerged from the showers, I was really looking forward to go home. I got a call from Hammond. I really didn't want to take it ... but it was Hammond..."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to tell me that I've messed up the files last week. The result was that he got the official ones and the guys above received the ones with my ... comments."

And he could again feel how Carter was trying not to laugh behind him. He let it be this time. It just felt really nice to see her like this, not so uptight and straight military.

"I spent another few hours going over them and writing apologetic letters."

"You really had a bad day."

"Tell me about it."

He moved forward and reached for the pie again. He took few bites before setting the fork back down. That pie was simply delicious!

Sam noticed how stiffed he was. She would say that after all the sitting behind the desk and after all the stress his neck and shoulder's would be really tight and sore.

After a moment she decided to try out her luck. She reached over and touched his neck. He jerked away. He wasn't expecting her to do that.

"Let me..."

She tried again and this time he stayed where he was. She tried to massage his neck a bit. She wanted to ease the tension, to get rid of all the knots but it was a hard work. She was touching his neck and the base of his skull, sometimes threading her fingers through his hair. And in few minutes she could feel him relax. Obviously she was doing something right.

He wanted to say something but he was limited to sounds for the time being. She kept on touching him, working on his sore muscles. His neck felt much better after few minutes. He reached over and steadied her hands on his shoulders. Feeling her talented fingers trapped between his hand and shoulder was yet another amazing feeling he would add to his favourite list concerning Samantha Carter.

She leaned closer so he could feel her body pressed to his. He could feel her breath on his neck and then close to his ear. It looked like she was about to whisper something. And that she did.

"Take off your shirt..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So now the fun begins. I hope you liked the chapter. From now on we are leaving the safe ground of what could have happened on the show and we are moving straight into the fiction land... :o) Anyone interested?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Thanks again for your messages! You are all amazing guys! :o)) Some of you are new to my stories and some are one of those that tend to stick me and my writing for the long run – THANK YOU all guys! Your reviews and reactions are what makes me keep going and writing :o)_

_The site still won't let me reply to your reviews and I really am sorry about that! __I have no idea what is going on! __**So note that I know about them and I read them and I love them! :o))) **_

_And "**awishaway**"_ _– no, there was no wine in that pie... but I had many kinds of apple pies in France, in Bretagne, last year – one of them was so heavenly delicious that it made me smile and then laugh about every single small thing :o)) I love baking and stuff with apples is one of my most favourite things! Ehm - so in their situation? Why not? :oD But it also could have had alcohol in itself! :o)) Or there are some recipes for apple pies containing rum and raisins in rum or a bit of liqueurs... so you can never know :o)) But thanks for the suggestion! Love it! I will also use it – hope you really don't mind! :o) The glory is all yours! :o))_

_I was supposed to learn. But I just couldn't. My mind refuses to __accept those stupid information. So – good for you – you have another chapter. Bad for me – I will probably fail at the exam then :oD Well, we'll see about that later... ;o)_

_So – first chapter of the really OOC part... :o) Hope it's still T rating. If you think otherwise – let me know and we can change it to M. I just thought that this would be suitable for teens these days.__ Really. And this applies also for the next chapter – so again – let me know guys, seriously, I never know which rating to pick! :oD And the line between T and M is very thin._

* * *

><p><strong>SENSUALITY IN THE CANDLELIGHT – CHAPTER 6<strong>

Did she just tell him to take off his shirt? Did he hear it right? Or was he having hallucinations? Was something alcoholic in that pie? Was he losing it? He could only turn back to take a look at her. She was still sitting there, smiling mischievously.

Sam knew that the moment those 4 words had left her mouth was the moment when everything seemed to be less important than the pure and simple fact of being with the man she cared deeply for, alone, with the possibility of helping him erase some marks of stress away from his body and maybe even from his mind. She was not offering much, not yet, just a massage.

"Carter...?"

"You are stressed, aren't you? Your neck and shoulders could use a massage. I'm just offering..."

"Are you sure we are not drunk?"

"By tea?"

"By whatever was in that pie...!"

"It was just an offer, nothing more..."

And suddenly she sounded almost sad. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't process it. What was going on? Where it was coming from?

He could only stare at her. She moved away a bit and reached over to the small table she had there beside her couch. She found small bottle of body oil and smiled. She didn't seem to have any other intentions than giving him a massage.

They were both looking at each other, not really knowing what to do. Anything up to this moment could be considered as fairly okay even by the regulations. But this was slowly shifting away from the safe ground. They both knew how to fly and yet they were both afraid. There was more than one line that shouldn't be crossed yet erased.

"Just let me repay you, please."

It was really hard for her not to call him 'sir'. But that would definitely be inappropriate in this moment. Maybe some other time... What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't understand herself. And the worst thing was that she didn't mind.

"Huh?"

"Let me rephrase that... Jonah once gave Thera one of the best massages she had ever had."

"Oh..."

And after a moment of hesitation, he took off his shirt. He just opened the first few buttons and took it over his head. He felt like being 16 again and taking his shirt off in front of a girl for the first time.. No, scratch that, this was way beyond that experience.

Sam could see all his back muscles working and flexing. He was in remarkably good shape for his age. Janet told her that he'd been working out a bit more than usually but this was... wow. She couldn't tear her eyes away. And of course – he noticed. But which woman would be able to look away? Seriously? Not even a married one.

He was suddenly very aware of his age. He took only a sideway glance back at his 2IC. And suddenly he was also very grateful for every single minute spent in the gym or sparing with Teal'c. Sam was ogling him pretty much shamelessly.

"Carter...?"

"Sorry, I'm... uh."

He just smiled at her. She nudged him to move a bit closer. She couldn't talk properly for a moment. He found it amusing.

"Uhm... do you trust me, Sir?"

"With my life, Carter."

"All right..."

She was actually getting pretty nervous! That was just so ridiculous! She knew what to do... but she had made the mistake of reading that damn book! And all those images and ideas just kept on coming back to her mind, distracting her. She needed a moment to calm her breathing and gather all her strength and courage.

Jack was sitting there, waiting for her to do something. Everything in him was screaming to get the hell up and out of there before something terribly would happen, something they would both want and regret later. He just didn't know how he should do that! This was the perfect place for him to be right then. Besides he really was stressed! And neck and shoulder massage sounded like the best idea ever. And this was Carter, right? She would never deliberately do anything to harm their relationship. She was one fine officer. She would never... would she? And the next important question - would he mind? And next to it was - would he try to stop her?

"I know your knee can be a problem so... just move a bit backwards, okay?"

And he did just that. He felt like being under a spell, curious and not wanting to break the moment. He was sitting there, half naked, not knowing what to expect. He suddenly felt movement next to him and behind him. Sam was kneeling behind him, sitting up straight. He found himself sitting yet again between her legs.

"You can brace your hands on the ground or on my thighs, it will be much better."

Oh yeah, his hands were itching to do just that – touch her but it would be a really bad idea. He tried to brace himself on the ground but soon found that position rather uncomfortable. So after checking his mental state one last time he put his hands on her thighs. His fingers spread on their own accord, without him knowing or understanding. He was holding her, gently, waiting for her to do something. And she should start with it soon because otherwise this would get them into troubles!

He could smell something that was not entirely unfamiliar.

"What is that?"

"It's body oil, nothing to worry about. The main particle is jasmine."

"Jasmine?"

"I know it sounds feminine but trust me, it's well known and commonly used. The scent can be relaxing as well as it can awake your senses."

He was trying to figure out the correct response to that when he suddenly felt her touch him. Her hands were warm. She must have warmed them up a bit before touching him. She braced her forearms on his upper arms. Oh – that was why she wanted him to brace himself. Now he understood. And surprisingly he was beginning to feel strange sensation from the way they've been sitting there on the ground.

Ooops, that would mean just troubles. More and more troubles.

Soon he could feel her warm palms spreading the oil slightly across his neck up to the base of his skull and back down, over his shoulders, touching him softly. During the second round she added a bit of a pressure but still it felt amazing. Actually it was becoming more and more interesting with every single slow and lazy touch.

He didn't know why but he had closed his eyes soon. She was still adding more and more pressure with her whole palms and it was beginning to have effects on him... He could feel himself relax. He was actually enjoying it. Soon she was using only her finger-balls to touch him. She kept her actions few centimeters aside from his nape. And he was sure that heaven would feel like this.

He couldn't stop some of the grunts, growls, moans and even whimpers. She didn't seem to mind. She was actually unusually quite during this massage. It should have been bothering him... but he was actually pretty okay with this. He could only hear her breathing behind him, he could feel her hands, her fingers, he could hear his own moans and other sounds of appreciation.

When she moved her obviously talented fingers to his shoulders, he was about to pass out. He felt boneless, completely relaxed and only a bit embarrassed. He chased out all he thoughts filled with guilt from his mind. Yes, this was his 2IC and yes, they had their very own VERY personal issues... but nothing that could feel this amazing could have possibly be bad... or at least he wanted to believe that in that particular moment.

Sam knew that this could be very well considered as dancing on a very – very thin ice. But she couldn't care less. She thought that being given massage is pleasure. But it seemed to her that being the one giving it could be even better. She could feel his muscles relaxing, his whole body giving in to her touches, he could hear him moaning and she was sure that he would feel extremely embarrassed knowing she could hear it.

Anyway all of it together felt absolutely amazing and she just couldn't get enough. She was taking her time exploring and enjoying the feeling of his toned muscles underneath her fingers and hands.

Very soon they were both thinking about many other things than just shoulder massage. Sam would swear the temperature in the room was rising slowly but steadily. And Jack would swear she'd started emitting moans of her own.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she leaned closer and put her head on his back. His fingers were flexing on her thighs, trying not to be exploring too much. They were both breathing heavily. Was this really just a massage? Really?

Usually after massage he would feel groggy and sleep but this one was completely different. But absolutely! He could feel his senses sharpening, his skin felt sensitive and his whole body was on very exciting and comfortable fire. He couldn't remember single foreplay being as exciting and arousing as this. And yes, those thoughts were bad and wrong and he should not be thinking like that but in this situation... nothing could have felt better. He was definitely in heaven. Or on his way there. Or maybe on his way to hell. But if hell should feel like this... why not.

"Wow..."

"Yeah."

"Carter... "

"Ehm?"

It seemed they both had restricted ability of talking at this moment. And it was no surprise. They were ready to do many other things though. Sam's fingers were restless. She wanted to be allowed to touch him even more! Once she had started she just couldn't get enough of his skin and body. It was all wrong, all so damn wrong, so confusing and yet... they somehow didn't really care anymore. It was still rather innocent. Just a massage.

Well with the idea of Sam giving this kind of massage to Daniel or Ferretti Jack's blood started to boil without no real reason though. He had to remind himself that she was there with him... And that even he had no right over her hands, soul, heart or free time. That was a depressing thought. He chased it away with the warm sensation of being in her arms like that.

Sam tried to imagine that some of her CO's girlfriends could have been at her place now... and she could feel the adrenalin rushing through her veins. She suddenly felt very possessive of him. It was wrong and she should be ashamed. Her father would probably try to kill her after finding out about this and yet she couldn't care less. Nothing has ever felt this right before... not like this. This was so new and unexplored, so different...

Without thinking about it too much she moved her hands to his front. He was still leaning against her body, boneless, relaxed. She wasn't using much of a pressure while sliding her oiled hands across the ribbing in the middle of his chest, over the center of his chest. It didn't matter though. He was okay with it... well till the moment she used her short beautiful nails to make her way back up.

"Carter?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage, Sir. Just ... move down, okay?"

And he did was he was told. This time he couldn't and wouldn't complain. He had no idea about Sam's plans and intentions but at one point he somehow stopped to care. She was caressing his skin oh so softly one moment and then applying slight pressure the other that it was driving him crazy. And after adding her nails into that play? No way he was about to start thinking rationally. Not this time... not this once.

He was trying to figure out some pattern in her moves and sudden changes of applied pressure to be able to get ready for the change but he couldn't find any!

Well, Sam didn't have a plan. It was all based purely upon her needs and desires. Before she could realize it she started to follow to book's lead. THAT book's lead. Was she really about to seduce him? No, she wasn't. She just wanted to get him a massage and relieve the stress and worries. Nothing more. It was... still pretty much okay. Wasn't it? Maybe she shouldn't been enjoying it this much... but nobody could really blame her, right?

Soon Jack was lying on the ground with his head on her lap. He had to close his eyes after first few seconds. Seeing her moving over him would have surely driven him over the edge. He was just a man and every man in his situation would have troubles to stay calm and focused! Especially after everything they'd been through together recently.

What the hell was she doing? She wanted to kill him, that was it. And he couldn't mind less!

She was touching his ribs, slowly, in circular motions. Suddenly her hands started to drift apart. He was suddenly very aware of every single movement. His breathing was less and less relaxed, his body was reacting to everything. Everywhere.

She traced the muscles over to his nipples. She had her hands opened, her palms pressing down, covering his most sensitive skin there. He couldn't take it anymore. He opened his eyes and found her there. She was sort of hovering over him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes closed. She kept on caressing his skin, she kept on switching from light caresses to slight pressure.

She moved from his nipples to his shoulders and played a bit there, still with closed eyes.

Then he got it! She was enjoying this as much as he was! She was exploring and letting him feel it. She was squinting over him, trying to get to know him, one inch of naked skin after another. She was trying to help him and yet she managed to get captured in it herself. She was like an angel there beside him, beautiful, desirable, most wanted and yet feared.

When their eyes locked he just reached for her hands and took them in his. Their intertwined fingers resting on his chest, while both were breathing heavily. They were having troubles with keeping their eyes opened. The sensation caused by the close proximity, by the jasmine oil and all those touches made them see and feel things like never before.

Neither could believe this was really happening.

Sam moved her feet from under her. Jack refused to move though. He still had his head on her lap, well, more like on of her thighs now, maybe on her hip? He was slowly losing the ability to focus.

"You know, Sam... while you were sitting there in front of me, making all those soft sounds, I couldn't believe that massage could feel that good."

"What did you think?"

"That you were trying to ..."

"Seduce you?"

"More or less... yeah. And trust me, I wanted to go and shoot myself."

"Thank you..."

She replied dryly suddenly. She wanted to move her hands away despite her heated state of mind and blushing cheeks. He reached for her and didn't give her a chance to escape.

"I wanted to shoot myself because I thought I would never ever manage to keep my hands away from you. I was losing it, Sam..."

"You wanted me?"

"Like you wouldn't know that..."

After a moment of silence he looked up at her face. She was obviously thinking about something. And well, maybe so was he. He didn't know from where these confessions were coming from but he couldn't mind less. If this was the only evening he was about to get with her, being honest was at least something small that could be arranged. Besides they agreed on learning how to talk to each other about more than just guns and blowing things up. This was a good start.

"Why were you holding back?"

She sounded somehow sad. Could she...?

"I don't know, honestly, I don't. I wanted nothing more and yet I knew I shouldn't. I guess the brainwashing wasn't that good after all..."

And she just nodded. He could see it because his eyes remained opened. But obviously she had realized a moment later that she should have said something.

"I think you're right."

"Sam..."

He sounded equally as emotional now. Great. What had she done to him?

She kept on looking at him, her hands resumed with caressing his chest. And he let her, not really knowing why. They have already overstepped the line. But now they were working on erasing it completely. And that was just wrong.

But they both noticed how right it had felt to be together like this, quiet and intimate.

Sam suddenly started to feel really strange. She had to be talking about something... but she couldn't find a suitable thing to discuss with him. She opened her eyes a bit and also her mouth. Her tongue darted out a bit to lick her dry lips. She completely missed the dark colour of Jack's eyes. He moved into a sitting position, still dangerously close to her body and then smiled.

All the regulations be damned, he just had to do it. After this, after their confessions, after these moments, he couldn't have just walked away from her. No way. He would let Daniel, Teal'c and maybe even Jacob kick his ass all over the universe later. This was just about him and about Sam.

So he slowly moved one of his hands behind her head and when she yelped softly in surprised, he just made her to bend her head a bit. The desire crept through their bodies and settled deep down in their hearts and minds.

When his lips touched hers for the first time, she didn't know what to do. She was so surprised. Was he really doing it? But then his hand started to play with her hair and she could feel all her reasoning leaving her mind, slowly but for sure. The soft nibbling on her lips, the heat rushing through her, his fingers and the incredibly close proximity...

Her own hands were still placed on his chest, not daring to move a single inch. It wasn't her intention to seduce her CO in her living room! But his soft caresses and touches... the smell of his unique scent along with a bit of the jasmine oil... she was so screwed!

The moment when he moved his other hand to her waist to try to get even closer to her in this restricted awkward position was the moment when she had lost it. She wanted to moan in pleasure but that was the moment he needed for making the kiss even more erotic than till then. And so she did the only thing that was making some sense at that moment.

She kissed him back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** so yeah, here we are. What do you think? It was supposed to be sensual and erotic but I'm really new in this department ... :o) And before you ask – yeah, I have a book about erotic massages :o)) Hehe :o)) Okay, I'm really exhausted. So I will post this and we will see about more chapters. Probably in the next 72 hours. I have about ton of work to do and lots of learning ahead of me and also another Ladybug chapter waiting for me to be finished... :o)_

_Your reviews and messages are most welcomed! :o))_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ Again – I have no idea why but I still can't reply to a single review :o( I'm so sorry about that! I loved them all, you know :o) And I am grateful for them all... I just hope the site will come around eventually and let me respond to you again..._

_I was really ho__ping that Canada would win... I would love to see the Czech / Canada final – wouldn't you? This was if we win it's probably gonna be Czech / Russia – and yeah, that can be awesome hockey as well but still... I would prefer Canada. Especially this year – sorry guys but this year the Russian team is not that good... the only good game was this one with Canada! Maybe Finland would win over them... but somehow it's hard to believe that... well, we'll see... Anyway – I'm once again proud to be Czech! :o) I love these days with the World Championship :o) The whole nation stands up and supports and cheers up and just lives with Ice Hockey :o)) I was 8 when we won the Olympics at Nagano – and I have fallen for ice hockey then. I remember getting up at 5 AM to watch the Games :o)) After our guys holding shoulders, after all those amazing moments I simply fell in love with it :o)) You should also hear our commentators – those guys rock! Our league is not much and I don't have a chance to watch NHL or KHL regularly... but – we always have this amazing chance to watch fantastic Olympic Games programs and World Championship programs – we are small country, but proud one :o) And we love sports! :o)))_

_Sooo... somewhere between work, school, other duties, sleep deprivation and ice hockey I managed to find a bit of a space to write this chapter... you happy? :o)) I'm surprised! :o)) And because tomorrow I cannot be watching the semi-final because I will be at school taking an exam (hopefully passing it successfully), you gotta press your thumbs for us! Pleeeeeease :o)) Because then we would go to the final and that is on Sunday evening – and I will manage that! :o)) Hehe :o)) So press your thumbs and I will give you another chapter within 48 hours :o) Do we have a deal? :o)))_

_Hmmm... where have we stopped? Oh yeah... she kissed him back :o)) So__ what are we waiting for? :o)) I hope it won't be too OOC… :o)_

* * *

><p><strong>SENSUALITY IN THE CANDLELIGHT - CHA<strong>**PTER 7 - MY DEAR READERS... :o)**

Sam somehow lost the ability to think. Here she was in her own living room, sitting on ridiculously fluffy and comfortable blanket, having her half-naked CO in front of her and what was she doing? She was pressing her palms into his chest, urging him closer... while kissing him! She was kissing Jack O'Neill. Jack! O'Neill!

Her brain refused to work properly. It couldn't. She had been dreaming about that day for years... about a moment like this. Or maybe some night walk and dancing and kissing in the rain... it didn't really matter. She was kissing him and nothing had ever felt better.

He was intoxicating. He tasted like some exotic spice. And his smell couldn't be placed. It was unique and special. It was him. She knew from Daniel and her own experience that he wasn't using any cologne regularly. Only for special occasions. But she knew this particular smell. No cologne. It was just pure Jack. Or maybe it was the cologne. But that would mean he had been using it all the time. Naaah, that was just stupid. He didn't need any... hadn't ever needed.

She used to be really nervous about being kissed. He would probably think she was being crazy or childish if he had been told though. Who would believe that woman like she was would be worried about being kissed?

But she was worried. She was nervous. Nervous! How could she be? The truth was she had no idea how to kiss, no empirical evidence, no manual. She had to trust herself, nothing else. And that was damn difficult! She had always needed something to hold onto, something to lead her. But she was on her own when it came to kissing.

However this time she was nervous for more reasons... she just couldn't clearly remember a single one in this particular moment. She was acting on pure instincts, her brain shutting off, her reasonable mind taking some vacation time.

She was kissing Jack O'Neill. It was no dream, no mind trick, no hallucination, it was real. Her whole body and mind were reacting to it.

She was being kissed by Jack O'Neill. And she was kissing back. Was this heaven?

Jack knew he should stop. He knew he should apologize and leave. He knew he should ask to be transferred. He knew all that... sure. But who at his place would want to end this moment? Here he was, shirtless, sitting in Carter's living room, kissing her, holding her, touching her, feeling her. Besides she had always been the one to think through everything, more or less. And she wasn't complaining now, was she?

He knew things would get messy soon. But if this moment was all he was supposed to get he surely wouldn't just waste it for nothing.

He was kissing Samantha Carter, brilliant, smart, funny, gorgeous, sexy, strong, dangerous, amazing... his mind was filled with other adjectives. He just couldn't decide which one to use. The only one his mind seemed to stick to was "MINE".

With a bit of pulling and tugging he managed to lower her to the ground, on the fluffy red blanket. Their legs got tangled together but neither seemed to mind. For a moment they were just there, tangled together, laughing. It all had started with Sam's small giggle. But soon it changed into laughter. And soon Jack joined her.

After few minutes she traced the lines of his face with her fingers. And he could only kiss her again. And again, she wasn't complaining. Who would be?

He was tugging her more and more underneath his own body, trapping there between the solid muscles and the floor, feeling her heart beat, feeling all the heat and exotic scent. Every single thing about her was driving him crazy... But she trusted him to take a lead, to take care of things like this. And he failed her.

"Carter... "

"Yes?"

She managed to say in between strangely sounding breaths. He buried his nose into her neck. He wanted to tell her something, to apologize, to say goodbye... but she just kept on touching his bare back with one hand and she kept on playing with his hair with the other one. And they still had their legs tangled all together

"What was it?"

"Can't remember..."

His answer was muffled by her skin. He knew he wanted more. He knew he wanted to see her. And he wanted to touch her. He needed it. It was like the last thing on his mind saving him from going nuts. Or just another one indicating he had finally lost it?

While showering her neck with gentle kisses, while nibbling on the sensitive skin there, he dared to slide his hands under her top. The first moment his fingers had touched her bare stomach, she yelped in surprise. And then during the second moment, she moaned in pleasure. And hearing her emit that sound made him growl and kiss her with passion.

This time their mouths were not gentle and caressing, they were fighting for dominance. It was erotic, it was full of passion and they were both driven by something from within their hearts. And maybe it was not love and maybe it was just pure lust based upon years of sexual frustration... it didn't matter. It felt so damn good that is simply couldn't matter.

Jack was exploring her stomach and her sides, touching her, caressing and kissing. And she let him. The heat his body was emitting was something she would remember for the rest of her life. During the beginning she was about to try to control herself. She didn't want to embarrass herself ..or him... so she wanted to try. But it took him about few minutes to make her forget about that decision.

She was moaning and whimpering, taking both deep and shallow breaths, being the one to touch as well as the one being touched. She knew this would probably never happen again so she wanted to experience the whole thing.

"Carter..."

"Yes?"

"The sounds."

"Yes?"

"You gotta stop with that..."

He couldn't look into her eyes though while saying that. His own eyes would have betrayed him. She would soon realize the truth.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. Just stop."

"Can't..."

"Huh?"

"You first."

"Oh."

So they were both finally equally lost and ... not willing to be reasonable. Great, that was just great. He had realized the possible consequences and dealing with the aftermath. He braced himself on his forearms and looked deep into her shining eyes. He had immediately fallen in love with the current shade of blue her eyes had.

"Sam... you know we should stop."

"Do you really want to?"

"Sober enough to think...?"

"I don't think so... Besides I really don't want to."

She kissed his throat then and made him moan in pleasure. And it had obviously given her great deal of satisfaction. It seemed that they were both enjoying the kissing and touching.

"Sam, please. You know how badly this can end, right?"

"It won't."

She pulled him down to her and initiated another kiss. This time however she wanted to take the lead and to her surprise, he let her. First tentative steps had turned into bold moves soon and in a minute she was on a quest for satisfaction. He was surprised, yes, but he was no fool, he wasn't trying to stop her. Being a bit submissive when it came to Carter? Yes, why not. Hell yes! Only the need of air made them stop. The lip-lock was broken.

"Sam… We will go nuts if we do this."

"We will go nuts if we don't."

Their eyes locked once again. Their movements stopped.

He wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to make her see the world through his eyes and see the beauty she had always represented. And maybe he would love to see it through her eyes, to see himself from her point of view.

She sensed his reluctance. And during those few minutes when neither had moved she realized the meaning of it. Slowly they both sat up. They were sitting next to each other, looking shy, blushing, trying to get their breathing under control once again.

"How's your back?"

"I'll be find, Sam, don't worry.

"I'm not worried... I could give you a massage."

"You. Are. Evil."

"No... I just don't wanna think about a thing or singe rule right now."

She turned to face him and was surprised with the intense look she noticed. He had obviously been fighting some inner battler. His sense of duty was confronted with all the deep feelings and needs and most importantly with the possibility of what he could have now.

He could see the realization in her eyes, the fear and sadness. Instead of running away he reached for her. He put his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes. She leaned into his touch. It made his heart beat even faster than till then. It was his choice now.

"If you really don't want to be here with me, if you… then just go, Jack."

His thumb was caressing her face, he was looking at her blushing cheeks and ruffled hair, trying to memorize every single inch of her face… as if he hadn't done that already.

Sam was afraid. She had never been more vulnerable in her whole life. She was afraid that she had overstepped the line, that he would get up and leave her. She knew that technically what they've been doing was wrong. She knew and yet she didn't care.

After the last year she couldn't care less. After everything that had happened to them she just couldn't care. She needed to feel alive and he was the only one that could help her with it…

"Samantha…"

"No…"

"Open your eyes."

But she kept them closed. When she felt a tear on her cheek she got scared. Suddenly his thumb brushed the tear away.

"Please, open your eyes. Sam, please."

And so she opened them. His look was warm and intense, his features soft and she could see the love and tenderness there. She wasn't alone in this.

"What are you thinking about, huh?"

"What?"

"I can tell when you are thinking about something. So the question is, what are you thinking about?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

She covered his hand on her cheek with her own. He wanted to pull her into him and never let her go. But he knew better than that. Something was happening and she needed the time and space.

"I feel alive now. Here, with you, I finally feel alive again."

He certainly wasn't expecting that. But he understood. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She fell into his arms then.

Jack suddenly found himself sitting on a living room floor, having his 2IC on his lap, holding him and kissing him softly. These kisses were not so passionate and filled with lust. They were tender and loving, softly exploring and sensual. The close proximity of their bodies had created something incredible.

The moment was growing more and more serious. They both refused to think, refused to obey the rules. They would just live through this evening and deal with it later.

Jack had the feeling like he should do something.

"So… massage, huh?"

She smiled then. He could feel it against his neck. This could actually be one of his favourite positions. Having her close and all snuggled to him, pressed to his bare skin. He could feel her breathing, her scent, her heart beating…

"Yes."

"You do realize that after massage I would probably fall asleep, don't you?"

"That's not true."

"No?"

"There is more than one kind of massage."

That got his attention. What was she thinking about now?

"Care to share?"

"It's all about the touch…"

And he had the feeling that she would start touching him soon to prove her point. And he was not mistaken. Her short nails and soft talented fingers started such a sweet torture that he wasn't sure if he could take it… not anymore. Her sensual voice whispering into his ear made him sit right where he was and listen. He didn't want to miss a single thing.

"You know, from all of our senses, touch is the one that provides us with the most intimate and important perceptions… Other senses are important as well, of course, but there is something amazing about touch."

He was afraid that she would try to use all her senses right then, right there. He would probably survive all but taste… She wouldn't dare, would she?

Sam knew she should use all her senses to show him the deep meaning but she decided against it. It would be all over way too soon then. And she was certainly enjoying this little game.

"Touching is like having conversation on the deepest possible level. It's more than talking, more than whispering, more than looking…"

"Sam…"

Neither was sure if he was planning on saying her name or not. Maybe it just happened. Well, probably it had just happened.

"If you know the magic of few touches you can create a whole new experience. Your whole body can be awoken, along with your mind and all the senses. You know that good massage can help you to get rid of stress and that thought is usually pleasant, isn't it?"

They both remember her touching him, massaging his neck and shoulders, his chest.

"It is…"

He managed to breathe the response out of his mouth before turning his head and capturing her lips in another deep kiss. It left them both panting and wanting more. However they both knew Sam wasn't done with him yet. Her speech about the power of touch was not finished.

"So…"

"So?"

"Take the pleasant thought about being given a massage and add one little fact to the equation."

"Which is?"

"Just think about the massage being also something sensual and erotic… imagine my hands, my touch, the warmth… stop thinking about it like about casual massage, think about it like about something between … foreplay…"

She heard him growl then. She felt powerful in that very same moment suddenly. She had the power to make him emit that sound. That feeling was amazing."

"Between foreplay and sweet pure sensation."

"Carter…"

His voice was raspy and thick with emotions. He was sure that she could feel the effect she was having on him. All he needed to feel like that was to have her close. And now she was close and also talking to him, whispering all these things, kissing him in between words, tracing all the scars on his chest and shoulders with her fingers, scraping his skin with her short nails. This was either pure hell or heaven.

"Don't worry… relieving the tension and stress by erotic massage won't lead you to calm rest and sleep. Your muscles will be relaxed but your senses will be provoked up to their fullest potential. And you know why?"

"Why?"

His hands were gripping her hips, holding her close, enjoying all the feelings that were running through his body, mind and heart. He knew he would lose it soon.

"Because, Sir, the whole process is slow… sensual… intimate."

In between words he was kissed. With the third kiss, with hearing that the process of erotic massage would be intimate, he had finally lost it. He took her into his arms and put her down onto the floor.

They kept on kissing and touching, filled with passion and need. Soon Sam flipped them over so he was lying on his back. She straddled him. Kissing him in this particular position made her feel powerful and … wanted. He could have flipped them back easily, one had no advantage over the other but he hadn't done that. He liked it when she was in charge. This would always be the never ending battle for dominance. No winners and no losers here though. After some time she sat back and braced herself on his chest. She smiled at him genuinely. To her surprise he was smiling back. No regrets, no guilt. Soon they were both grinning and feeling like never before.

He reached for her. She wasn't struggling. She lied down next to him and snuggled closer. She draped one of her legs over his and nestled to his body. She put her head onto his chest and her hand landed over his heart. He could only sigh in satisfaction. This was definitely heaven. It had to be.

"So… Jack… do you want to stay here on my living room floor or are we going to move this into my bedroom?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** so I tried to post this about thousand times last night and the site just wouldn't let me… so – I'm sorry for the delay but I'm happy I managed to post it today :o) You still have time to press your thumbs for us! :o)) __And remember – your pressed thumbs or/plus review will get you another chapter soon :o)) Oh and in the process of writing I have decided to switch the rating to M – just to be sure… hehe :o)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ Here is the situation – how my Friday looked (I was writing this on Friday so just you would see the whole picture)... we lost the hockey game... the exam I had was really difficult... day at work sucked pretty much... I met my best friend for lunch but she got to cancel our evening "ladies night" because she was tired (I really miss her... so that made me sad)... I'm afraid I'm falling for one guy that is way out of my league... but absolutely amazing... so I ended up alone at home, drinking wine, watching romantic movies and writing... I really love the movie EVER AFTER... or do you know the French documentary from 2008 named "Cupid's secret"? Geeez people that was incredible! :o) So think about that while reading :o)) (Yeah, I was in pretty strange mood – forgive me?)_

_I wanted to post this earlier but somehow failed to do so... but in the end I managed today... so here we are with a bit of a delay... sorry :o) And yeah – we won the game with Russia so we got the Bronze :o) And it was hell of a good hockey! Well - congrats boys! :o) I'm proud of you!_

_Thank you again for __**ALL your reviews, messages and mails**__– I still cannot reply to a single review and I don't know why :o( I'm so sorry... I appreciate all of your reactions, everything! REEEEEEALY :o) Ti Rhyse suggested replying through the story traffic page – but that is not working either in my case right now :o( _

_And __LillyScotty __was hoping for more sexual tension and maybe possibly also a good happy ending... Ha – I'm definitely up for the sexual tension (they could have used that to charge up the Gate sometimes, don't you think?) and we'll see about the happy ending. What do you think? What do you want? Let me know! :o))_

_And my __special thanks goes to __Hana CZ __– your mails made my evening a lot better and definitely filled with smiles and laughter :o) Thank you :o)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8... LET'S BUILD UP MORE SENSUAL... SEXUAL TENSION... :O)<strong>

O'Neill couldn't believe it. In five seconds his whole world started to spin crazily. Then it stopped abruptly. And then once again, it seemed to start the strange spin. Carter just asked him to ... about... bedroom and everything? Really? He wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"Carter?"

She knew it was a bad idea. She shouldn't have said that. She shouldn't have asked him. It was a stupid thing to do. But it seemed way better, really! She felt him tense a bit before relaxing again. Did he just say something? Did his chest vibrate with saying something?

"Saaaaam?"

He noticed her flushed cheeks and faster breathing. Oh so she was nervous after all. Good. She could really be cute while being nervous. And it gave him this strange sensation, knowing she was being nervous because of him.

"Yes?"

"Did you just...?"

"Ehm..."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

The innocence in her voice made his blood run pretty fast in his veins.

"For cryin' out loud."

He rolled them over and kissed her deeply. He felt her sigh into his mouth. That brought smug smirk to his face. And that distracted him for two seconds. Which was all she needed to flip them over. They both knew he let her. It was again about switching sides, the dominance, being submissive. They both could tell so much more... and do so much more.

She rested her forehead against his for a moment. Sometimes this evening was only about friendly massages and sometimes it was so much more, so definitely more and more. It was dangerous, it was crazy, it was exciting and it was arousing. It was just them.

Sam didn't want to think about a single thing. Then she would stop and run away. Or make him run away. No, she didn't want to think. She wanted to feel, she wanted to experience things, she wanted to become more. She wanted to be just Sam for this evening.

She looked into his eyes again and the warmth of the chocolate colour made her heart skip few beats. She felt like fainting... or maybe flying away. How did he manage to evoke those feelings? How could she even think that flying was possible? She knew it wasn't. And yet in his presence... her brain refused to work properly! Traitor...

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you want to stay here or ..."

"So you really asked me about going into your bedroom?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively then. He had his hands on her hips, gripping her, massaging her flesh gently. She dug her knees into his sides. That made him growl again. Was she about to kill him or torture him sweetly or what? Not that he would be complaining.

He knew they would end up either together or hurting and all alone, he could only hope for the better resolution. He was in love and filled with absolutely strange mix of emotions and needs. He had the best woman he had ever met in his entire life straddling him, looking at him with those big blue eyes, wanting him. Could he ask for me?

Maybe this was all a dream. Then she smiled at him genuinely and he could feel all his perfectly built up walls tumbling down.

"I did."

"Is this the point where I should leave?"

"I was offering just a massage... Sir."

His eyes grew wide with the added rank. She was tracing random patterns with her fingers over his chest. He had to stop her hands soon. It was getting too dangerous. He would lose his patience and probably do something really stupid.

"You sure about this? I mean really, Carter? Because we still can just stop and..."

She looked deeply into his eyes. And saw pure honesty there. She smiled at him then. He loved her, he really did... he would do anything... he would go and he would stay, he would run and he would come back... she felt her chest swell with pride and pure happiness.

"Can we just stop talking for a moment?"

"Sam..."

She lied back down next to him. They were silent again, just breathing in sync, feeling content, happy, maybe a bit confused. Sam was playing with the hair on his chest and in the same time running her feet up and down his calf. And the fact that he was still wearing jeans couldn't change a thing – the electricity was running through them anyway. The charge in the air was almost visible.

"I don't know what is going to happen and what is not, I don't know where this will lead us or how to make it work and happen the right way... I just want to be with you right now."

"Why?"

She could just hardly believe that he would be as unsure as she was. But given the circumstances, their experiences and memories... yeah, she could see some sense in that. It was sweet though. And it made her feel a bit better about her own uncertainty. However she knew what she needed and wanted this time... and she had to fight her fears. And that was something she could do with having his on her side.

"Because as I told you earlier, you make me feel alive. I am alive, with you."

"Sam..."

"You know where to find me if you make up your mind."

She kissed his chest then and got up. She walked away and left him lying there on the floor. She walked to her bedroom, ready to cry and scream. What the hell was she doing? She was deliberately trying to seduce her own CO! And it was working! She was about to get them both into some serious troubles... and the worst thing was that she didn't care!

Sam sat down onto her bed. She needed few deep breaths to calm down. Her body was on fire, her hands were itching to touch...him and her mind was screaming at her to let the heart take over this time.

She wanted him in more than just one way. She wanted to feel him, to touch him, to smell him. She wanted to be the one to make him go crazy, to lose his mind and all the control. She wanted to hear him whimper and growl, she wanted to hear her name being said by him... in that raspy voice. She wanted to be the reason why his eyes would turn dark.

She knew it was all wrong but she couldn't care. If this evening was the only one she could get, why should she stop herself? Why should she care about the regulations and lines? Yes, she loved her job, she loved being military, it was her life but somehow... she also wanted to be happy, she wanted to have life and she wanted to be with Jack O'Neill.

Sam put her head into her hands. She had no idea about what to do. She was hoping he would come to her bedroom, take her into his arms and take the lead. As many times before she needed him to make that step for them. She would follow... and additionally take the lead later. But no matter what she was scared of losing him, his friendship, his respect.

Jack was lying on the living room floor, trying to process all the events of this evening. He came in just to talk to her. And they talked. They were ... cuddling. It was all really nice. She gave him probably the best massage of his entire life. And he did the stupidest thing ever. He kissed her. And she kissed him back. They ended up in little make-out session with lots of kissing and exploring. And then came her speech about the power of touch.

Were they really about to cross all the regulations and lines and ... be together? Was he about to kiss every single inch of her skin? Was he about to fall asleep with her body pressed to his, inhaling her scent, feeling her soft presence in his arms? And was she really trying to seduce him?

Hell yeah, she was! And she was doing pretty good job at it, like usually, he had to add as an afterthought. What would happen? What should happen? He didn't know. But something in him made him realize one important thing. This was his – their chance. He would not lose it, not like this. Besides, it was all about a massage, right?

He didn't want to lose her. She was way too important for him, both professionally and personally. He wouldn't have made it so far without her friendship and respect. No matter what, he had to talk to her and make things right. He couldn't allow this evening to go all bad.

Besides he really wanted to be with her, to let her give him the promised massage, to talk to her, he wanted to touch her face and skin everywhere else, he wanted to get lost in her eyes... he had deep feelings for her, he cared, he cared a lot. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to do that... but hell, they both deserved some happiness, some time just for themselves! After everything they had been put through, they deserved this.

He made up his mind. He would do whatever she wanted him to do, he would be the man to make her happy. He would not turn away and leave her, not like this. It was wrong and against all the regulations and rules... but he was following his heart and all the wishes of his soul. That had to count for something.

And he was just a man after all! One small voice in his head kept on screaming that he had been aroused by her actions, that she had done some things to him that deserved payback... He could be equally as dangerous and playful as she. These sides of their personalities were new to them but most welcomed.

He locked the main door before following her to her bedroom. She was sitting there on bed, looking small and confused. And he couldn't take that. Not this time. Maybe not ever again. He closed to door and walked to her. He cradled her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"I'm not good at this..."

After minute or two of searching each other's eyes they both sighed. And then he kissed her. She let him do so. She wasn't struggling, she wasn't fighting him. She was enjoying it, still sitting on the bed. She had an amazing view of his upper body this way. And it was quite a view... She wasn't sure what she wanted... Did she want to get up or did she want him to get down to her? She didn't know! Actually all the possibilities of them being together were just fine by her.

"I don't wanna screw up, Carter."

"It's just a massage..."

"Could have fooled me."

And she giggled. He pulled her up to her feet and hugged her. She nuzzled her nose into his neck. He kept on touching her and kissing her face.

"You like me shirtless, don't you?"

And she giggled again. He was trying to make her relax and it was working.

"Who would have thought... Samantha Carter likes to giggle..."

"You like it when I do so."

"Me? Naaah..."

She gave him a pointed look. And he was so busted. Of course she knew... yes, he had always liked that sweet amazing sound of her giggles.

"It's better when you squeal."

"You cannot possibly make me..."

And then he smiled at her and kissed her. She knew he was just trying to distract her but she couldn't resist. His body pressed to her, his muscles flexing under her hands, it was driving her crazy. She was sure that about half of the women from the base... and many others from other planets would kill for this opportunity. It made her want to mark him as hers. She was afraid she would do that pretty soon.

She felt Jack's hand reaching under her top. His hands were rough and gentle in the same time and she wanted to feel them everywhere. Little did she know about his true intentions.

Jack knew that he would pay dearly for this afterwards but the temptation was too big. He couldn't possibly resist. First step in his battle plan was to distract her. And that he did. He almost got carried away a bit too much but luckily he had years of training in area 'resisting-Carter'. Second step...

Sam squealed when Jack pushed her down onto her bed. It was half-playful and half... something else. His dark eyes made her stay there on the bed. She reached for him and pulled him down on her. He braced his forearms on each side of her head. He didn't want to crush her. He wanted to make her squeal and he needed third step to do so... however it looked like he had miscalculated.

Sam move her legs and wrapped one of them around his calf. She pushed him down, closer to her and he knew he would lose everything soon. She really knew how to make guy obey her every wish and demand. She knew _him_ way too well.

He wasn't ready to give up though. He pushed her hands up above her head and held them there. She moaned in pleasure when he lowered himself more on her. He was kissing her passionately, holding her hands out of the way... She didn't expect him to leave her mouth and move... elsewhere.

He wanted to kiss her everywhere. So he took it slowly, he had all the time he needed. From her throat to the side of her neck, to her ear and behind it, he went from kissing to nibbling, from nibbling to licking, from licking to sucking... he managed to find at least two very sensitive spots on his way. Her breath was quickening with every kiss. She felt like being on fire and he was in no better shape.

When he kissed her collarbone she moaned again and tried to push herself from the bed to be closer to his body. He didn't give her the chance though. He kept on kissing her, lower and lower. When the first button of her blouse came into this way, he used his teeth to undo it. She gasped then and arched her chest to him. He had to smile. Oh yeah, he could be as much of a tease as could she. As usually, they were equal.

Sam couldn't form a coherent thought. She was in heaven, being tortured, but oh so sweetly and it felt amazing. She was slowly turning into boneless creature, all worked up and blushing. She could feel her own heart beating erratically, blood flowing through her veins way too quickly making her sweat lightly and feel all heated up.

She wanted to touch him, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted him to do many things to her... she was slowly getting frustrated because she couldn't move her hands. She would say something ridiculous like 'Jack, please' or something pretty soon.

That was the moment when his mission reached its end. Out of the blue, just like that, he tickled her sides. It took him about five second to find the most ticklish spots. She didn't have time to realize that her hands were free again. She suddenly felt his hands on her. But he was not touching her... he was tickling her!

She opened her eyes abruptly and saw his boyish grin. He managed to find her sensitive spots. She was laughing, squealing and squirming under him. He was laughing at well, tickling her sides and prolonging the torture with sweet kisses and heated kisses on her face and neck, on her chest. She was trying to fight him but she stood no chance.

In the end, both were breathing fast, not really able to take a deep breath, both smiling and feeling rather strange. Through the whole incident they were more than just close to each other, their bodies moving in sync and touching each other, rubbing against each other. Sam managed to stop him from torturing her with tickling by pulling her head up and kissing him passionately.

One of his hands was tangled in her hair and the other one kept on working on her buttons. When the last one was undone, he stopped. He just had to look at her. She felt him stop and tense. Following his gaze she understood. He was watching her, more like trying to memorize every freckle, scar and every inch of her skin. He braced himself up on his forearms again and it gave her the chance to get rid of the blouse. She saw him swallow.

"See? You squealed."

"You were not playing fair."

"I didn't want to..."

He kept on looking at her, staring and his eyes were getting darker and darker.

"See something you like?"

She knew that line was nothing special but she couldn't come up with anything better.

"Come here..."

She pulled him down next to her. Once again that evening she snuggled into his side and buried her face into his neck. Yes, that was definitely her favourite position so far.

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay..."

"I'm not sure if I wanna know the answer."

That got her attention. She moved a bit so she was laying mostly on him, her chin resting against his chest. He had a pillow under his head so they could be looking into each other's eyes.

"Ask me anyway..."

"Where, when and why have you learned all this?"

"This?"

"Come on, Carter! This whole erotic massages and slow sensual seducing thing!"

She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. Well, that was not the answer he was hoping for but he wasn't complaining either. The kiss left him breathless yet again.

"There is a book... I learned from a book."

"Oh."

"I have never done this before though."

It took him about ten seconds before his brain managed to process the newest information. He smiled at her then and pulled her down for another kiss. In between the kisses and smiles his hands kept on travelling on her body. It was the very first time he had ever dared to get so low on her body. He would always stop at her lower back. Not this time though. And yeah, he loved it.

Of course she had been learning from a book, she was Carter after all. But it made him feel special. He was the first one to experience this with her. Yeah, that feeling was pretty amazing.

"So..."

"So what?"

"Still up for the back massage?"

"Is it ... alike the neck and shoulder and chest massage you tortured me with earlier?"

"Yes... sort of."

"What do you want me to do?"

She smiled at him genuinely. It was one of those bright sincere smiles that could make her eyes sparkle and her skin get the intense tone. He just managed to make her really really happy. And if the smile was not enough of an indication, the kiss she gave him then surely was.

Oh hell yeah, he was up to any and every massage she would want to give him. He had this distant feeling that he would be surprised several more times... but always nicely.

* * *

><p><em>AN: more to come soon... the story is coming on its own right now and I'm stopping just because I have to finish school stuff... But I promise, it will get better and better :o)) And soon! But your reviews are always what brights my day and makes me want to write more and more! :o))  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_**_ soooo... you feel like getting cold shower? Wait after this one! :o) And by the way – it looks like I can at least reply via the traffic page sooooo :o)) Yupee :o) But I had some troubles with uploading this... so if it doesn't work properly or you notice some problems - let me know! :o)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9... muhehe :o)<strong>

After their last kiss ended, they both needed some time to regain at least a tiny little bit of self-control. Things were getting a bit out of hand. They didn't want that. They were both planning on enjoying this as long as possible.

"So what's the plan, Carter?"

"I'm thinking..."

"And I was hoping that you wouldn't be even able to think after ... that! I thought I did a better ... job... "

She knew he was only half-teasing but she had to smile anyway. He was still the same man as usually only a lot more open and playful. But it was really nice to know that he was as amazing in private as in the field, both in more than just one area.

"Trust me, my brain is still refusing to work properly... You did pretty good."

"I did? Sweet."

He wanted to kiss her again. He knew he would be able to keep doing that whole night. He would turn nuts by the morning, yeah, but it would definitely be worth it. Her lips and her tongue, all together with her scent and the way she tasted... he would end up in hell but he couldn't care about that.

"So... get rid of your socks."

He gave her a quizzical look but obeyed her wish. He left his shoes by her door earlier. Okay, she wanted him to wear only his boxers and jeans. She was watching his every move and even although it was only about socks, it was erotic pretty much. Well, he could live with that. He looked at her then and noticed her bare feet. Ha.

She was beautiful in the dark brown simple bra. He was hoping she wouldn't be the one to wear all the expensive lace stuff. He couldn't imagine her in something like that... well but maybe giving it second thought...

"Jack? You okay?"

"Do you have any lace underwear?"

Her mouth formed small O then. His eyes got big and wide. He couldn't believe it! And she was still trying to process it. Did her CO... did Jack just ask her about her underwear? Was this another of his fantasies? Or just typical man curiosity?

"I really didn't mean to say that out loud..."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't."

He didn't know what to do then. She kept on looking at him, probably trying to decide what to do to him. And yeah, she was thinking about that, but she was rather amused than angry.

"I... you... don't have to say anything."

"Do you really want to know the answer to your original question?"

"I... Well..."

"Yes, I have. But I don't wear it much. I bought them only for special occasions and usually only after being persuaded to do so. I prefer simple pieces, usually cotton. I guess I'm too spoiled by the sports bras that come with the BDU."

And in the next five seconds she could see the color creeping up to the colonel's face. He was embarrassed! What the hell was he thinking about? She would love to know what he was thinking!

"Are you all right?"

"I so didn't want to go there..."

"You didn't..."

"Don't sound sad, please. Just try to be in my position okay? Every single time I look at you wearing the uniform, your BDU or anything casual I will be thinking about what you have underneath and picturing you..."

"Oh..."

"Because, Sam, there are not many things that I would consider more beautiful than you..."

The intensity of his look made her blush as well, again. She leaned down and kissed him gently. He really was the best, wasn't he? Once her friend told her 'Sam I wish you had the best guy by your side, the one that would hug you and cherish you, that would love you with all his heart because you know what? You would deserve that... and nothing less...' That time it sounded like a bad joke. But thinking about it with these events playing in her head...

"Thank you..."

And then she put a finger over his mouth to keep him silent.

"One day, maybe, I will let you tell me what you would want me to wear...How does that sound, huh?"

He just grabbed her and pulled her down. Once more that evening he managed to kiss her into the point where her brain would turn to jell-o and her breathing would make her heart want to resign and go to find another body. She was breathless, feeling limp and ... like being in seventh heaven. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't even sit. This mean really knew how to kiss. And she was provoking him, teasing... she deserved to be punished for that. And being punished by being kissed? The world could be a nice place sometimes.

"So... what now?"

"Huh?"

"Soft music, candles, more jasmine oil... I don't know, Sam, you gotta tell me."

She had to recall his last sentence about five times before being able to answer it.

"You would want candles?"

"What?"

"Actually... why not."

She got up then and walked over to her bathroom. When she got back with her hands full of candles of many different shapes and sizes, she noticed his puzzled look.

"What?"

"I was just kidding..."

"Oh."

Her eyes lost the sparkle and he regretted his word immediately. He got up as well and reached for her face. He made her look directly into his eyes.

"Let's make the cheesy romantic atmosphere..."

She smiled and he felt proud of himself again. He was getting to know her better and better. She had her soft feminine sides. And he loved them as he loved those tough soldier ones.

He helped her to set the candles around the room and lit them up. She walked over to her laptop then, she had it placed on the nightstand. She turned it on and after few moments of searching she pressed one last key on the keyboard. Soft music started to play in the bedroom.

"Sam?"

She smiled at him sheepishly. She shrugged and walked over to the other nightstand to take a bottle of the body oil she kept there.

"I just tried to set the new speakers here. And I managed to connect my computer to them... it's..."

"Not actually officially existing?"

He nudged her shoulder with his. He was grinning at her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. And... the music. What is it?"

"I made this ... relaxation compilation of instrumental songs. You okay with that? It's mostly movie soundtracks and some real classics..."

"Yeah... I'm okay with that."

She was so glad. She told him to lie down and he did so. She walked to the heating control and adjusted the temperature.

"Not hot enough for you, Carter?"

She had to suppress a chuckle after that remark. He would never stop with the teasing...

"I just don't want us to be sore or ill later. It can get chilly in here when you are not wearing much."

He was lying on the bed on his stomach, he had one of her pillows under his head. It was actually really comfortable. And he was afraid he would feel sleepy soon. He wanted to experience this crazy night with Sam, he really wanted. But he was an old man after all and he had had a bad week. He could use some sleep.

Then he felt the mattress move. It was obvious that Sam had come there to join him. He was afraid she would just leave him there... it was irrational but he couldn't just send those thoughts away like that. His self-protection systems had been up and running for a really long time.

"In that book..."

"What?"

"I would like to try something... it should help me to get to know you, all your muscles and soft places..."

"Carter..."

"I will stay on the back."

"I wanted to say that you can touch me all you want..."

"I will close my eyes."

"Now that sounds interesting..."

"They said ... in the book they said that looking for sensitive spots just by touching can be very arousing. Using the balls of your fingers and your fingertips you would just get to know everything..."

"Okay."

She knew they were both close to snapping and spoiling everything. She straddled him again. She was sitting on him and he could feel her bare knees on his sides. For a minute she was running her bare foot up and down his leg, wherever she could reach.

"Sam... what exactly are you wearing now?"

"The bra you liked so much..."

" eh... uhm... and?"

She loved this. The big and tough and always in control Colonel was completely lost while being with her. It was amazing!

"Panties."

"Same colour?"

"Yes."

"Material?"

Was he really trying to dig his own grave? Was he? Yes, he was... She didn't seem to mind though. She leaned over him, pressed her chest to his back and whispered one small 'you will find out soon' before kissing him behind his ear. She noticed that he was gripping her sheets.

She wanted to be merciful... she warmed her hands a bit and put some light scented oil on them. The atmosphere was actually really nice with the soft music in the background and all the candlelight.

She poured a bit of the oil onto his back as well. At first she kissed his neck. Then, after hearing him growl and saying 'God...' she closed her eyes.

In the book they said that she would experience something incredible because of the combination of the intimate touches, scented oils, silence and her partner's satisfied moans. But nobody said a word about the rest.

She couldn't get enough. She was exploring, touching him, changing the pace and pressure, making him moan and growl, making him want to turn them over and kiss her senseless. She was slowly pushing him over the edge and he was letting her do so. He couldn't remember a single moment of his life when a woman would have been so powerful over him.

Yep, he had it bad for his 2IC. He closed his eyes then. He should not be thinking about her like about his 2IC now. That would spoil everything. No, they would deal with ranks and jobs later. Maybe it would all end with this massage... but he was planning on enjoying her ministrations till the very end.

Sam allowed herself to get completely lost in her quest. She could feel all his reactions to her and it was something she had never experienced before.

She could feel the desire in her own body, all the right places were itching to be touched and kissed and caressed. She knew that maybe nothing else would happen between them. And maybe it should make her feel sad or disappointed but she was somehow grateful for the little they had already had.

"Carter?"

"Yes?"

"Your grip on me is getting pretty tight.. Not that I mind but..."

She realized that she had tried to push her thighs together more firmly... only that he was trapped between them. She needed to feel that pressure...

"Sorry..."

"Ehm... 's okay."

She poured a bit more oil into her hands. She moved a bit on him to have better access. She pushed his jeans down his legs. At first she wanted to move them only a bit but in the end she couldn't resist. Slowly she peeled them off.

Jack was surprised. He was actually shocked. But from the way she was undressing him he could say that she had been pretty nervous and unsure. He let her lead this dance. He didn't say a word. He knew that opening his mouth would mean launching for kiss. And that could actually spoil everything.

On her way back to his back she put her hands on his ankles and made her way up while touching his legs. She managed to find two sensitive spots on her way. And she was happy that he couldn't see the smug smirk on her face. She was sure that he would find a way how to wipe it away.

She settled back.

She put her warm hands on his lower back, just above the line of his boxers. She spread her fingers slowly. With her whole body she moved up to his neck with slow, long and uninterrupted moves. She repeated her movements few times, each with different pressure.

Jack felt like ... melting into the mattress. He had always known she was talented but this was something... SOMETHING.

She settled for his shoulders then, with the same long and slow, sensual motions of her delicate warm hands. He had no idea for how long she would stay like that... he wasn't sure that there was some sort of a line-up for this. It seemed to him that she would just do whatever she wanted. He would say that she had her eyes closed again.

She moved her hands again, this time to the sides of his chest. She was caressing both sides of his ribcage, not touching the sensitive spots, not going for his chest. He was ticklish and he was afraid she would find out... but his body seemed to have different ideas. Several waves of pure sensation washed over him.

When he felt her move down again, she went for his hips. Those circular motions he could survive... But that with the combination of the temperature in the room, the candlelight and songs he just couldn't recognize, he was about to die. Slowly. And not really painfully. He would die of bliss and happiness.

With every move of her hands the rest of her body moved as well, all in one perfect synchronization. The last place where she stopped was his waist. Surprisingly it was very sensitive area. But they were both already too relaxed and aroused to mind... they would enjoy more of those sensual whimpers and moans and low growls. And yes, they were both emitting those sounds.

"Sam..."

"Yes?"

"Lie down... I wanna feel you."

And she obeyed his wish without questioning the reasons. She lied down, on him. She had her legs next to his, her whole body lying on his. Her head was resting on his shoulder, their hands lying close... in the end he intertwined their fingers and brought them to his lips to kiss them softly.

It took them some time to find their breathing again. And it was difficult. Very difficult.

"Tell me I won't spoil your plans if I kiss you now."

She leaned closer and nibbled on his earlobe. She kissed him behind his ear then and got ready for what was to happen later.

"Kiss me, Jack."

The way she whispered it to him made him lose all his control. In one swift motion he pulled her down from his body and in another swift motion he rolled closer to her. She got trapped between the mattress and his broad amazing body. It was not perfect... but she didn't want perfect. She wanted him, the whole package of everything with the Jack O'Neill trademark.

The look in his eyes would in any other situation be scary. In this situation it was the most arousing thing she had ever seen.

Hooking one leg over his, pulling him closer, she kissed him. And this time it was him who kissed back. And eventually took the lead. This would be one of those kisses that would make Earth to move. And he would make sure that she would not try to dismiss his idea about the Earth moving because of their incredible kiss. Sun could be blown up, Earth could be moved... anything was possible when it came to them, obviously.

* * *

><p><em>AN: sorry guys, I'm tired, really exhausted. Almost midnight here... more should be in few days – probably Wednesday... we'll see about that. I'm sorry, the chapters were supposed to be longer but somehow the story is kinda good this way – with more shorter chapters... and here is the question – does anybody know what will happen in the next chapter? Maybe it seems obvious but you know me – I am always full of surprises... :o)) Muhehehe :o))_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__ your reviews made me neglect my work duties and write! :oO Soooo I hope you'll be glad I did so :o) I didn't have enough time... so I'm finishing this now, just few hours after my dentist's appointment which was really painful... so please be understanding when it comes to mistakes… I'm really trying to soothe my nerves with perfect CDs like "Joe Hisaishi meets Kitano films" or "Holiday – OST" and my mouth and face with packages of frozen chopped vegetables... so I hope this chapter IS READABLE :o) _

_Thank you for your reviews and PMs and mails – I still can't believe what we are creating here together, hehe :o)) _

_So… You ready? You remember where we left them? Oh yeas… tangled together, almost naked, kissing, touching, exploring… it's time to let them take the next step, don't you think? ;o) Oh and – this chapter was not supposed to happen… but now with the changed rating… it can happen :o) Ha :o))_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

While tugging Sam underneath him, Jack had somehow forgotten that she had been almost naked for some time. While kissing her, he wasn't able to think at all… but now they were just lying there together, her soft curves pressed into his body, one of her hands in his hair, the other one on his lower back, pressing him more into her, one of her legs draped over his, her chest rising and falling under his, he could hear her breathe as well as he could feel it…

He couldn't get enough of her. She was a goddess to him, addictive and divine, spectacular and unique, worth worshiping.

He was touching her, caressing her skin, everywhere where he could reach. And he also realized that she had been lying there in his arms for some time now, wearing just the simple underwear… and nothing else! Not that he would be complaining about it… but still – so far they still had the chance of stopping, of not doing anything else. Well, not that he could actually imagine stopping this, he had been pretty lost since the moment of coming in into her living room, but still, if she would have asked him to stop…

But now, having her almost naked in his arms, feeling the warmth and softness of her skin, touching her gorgeous body and thinking about kissing her every freckle, he knew that there was no going back. He just couldn't go back. Despite all the rumors he was no lunatic!

Finally all the regulations and settled lines had been erased from his mind. For this evening, this night, he would be just Jack O'Neill, simple man, head over heels in love with the most brilliant and amazing woman in the universe with the most beautiful name, Samantha. He loved all the ways he could say it out loud, whisper it.

Sam knew she would end up in hell for all the thoughts she'd been having during the last hour or two but she didn't care. She would end up there for killing Jack in case he'd decide to stop with his ... actions. No, he wouldn't dare to stop...

One of the most exciting experiences of her life was half naked Jack O'Neill melting under her hands. Having him trapped between her legs, giving him simple back massage, she felt like goddess. She could feel the heat spreading though her body then and she knew she would explode soon.

Then, and she would never understand why, she had him undressed in her own bed. He was still wearing boxers, that was truth, but the small barrier between their bodies could not stop her skin from itching and all her senses from screaming at her in pleasure from the ultimate sensation. She survived though. And she even managed not to embarrass herself. And what more, she was successful in making him lose his mind.

But then he asked her if it would be okay to kiss her. And she couldn't imagine anything better. What could have been better in that moment? So she let him use his well-structured body, all his powers to lower her to her bed and lean over her. He was pressing her down into her mattress, kissing her, touching her… and she felt like being made of jell-o.

When the need of air made them break the lip-lock she just had to moan out loud. The book about erotic massages had warned her about unexpected sensations and feelings but this… wow. Usually she would say that her imagination could be pretty … wide and maybe huge but this was way out of her league. This was just wow.

Sometimes while thinking… or having dreams about some private time with her CO, she would try to imagine how it could look like. THIS had never occurred to her. This was so incredibly sensual and erotic! She could feel the sexual tension building up in her body, everywhere! The air around them had to be charged up like … staff weapon or maybe more. She wanted to scream in pleasure…

And so she did it. She screamed in pleasure. There was no need to hold back in that moment.

Jack was lying mostly on her, his head was next to hers buried in the pillow, he was trying to stop himself from kissing and licking her neck and shoulders, from nibbling and sucking… and then she emitted the incredible sound of pure pleasure. Her nails scratching his skin and her scent filling his nostrils were slowly driving him over the edge.

"Carter…"

"Kiss me."

It was not soft and it was not gentle. It was an order, strict and firm, passionate and so unexpected.

"Where?"

She loved the tone of his voice. It was so raspy and low. She would never forget it. He was hers. He belonged to her. And she liked that.

"Anywhere."

"Huh?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes… but everywhere…"

He looked at her face, straight into her eyes and saw the small storm in there. He kissed her. Passionately, deeply. There was nothing and gentle about it. It was pure lust. It was hot and deep, wet and hard, it was something they both needed and were afraid of in the same time.

When he had to take a breath again he couldn't move away completely. He moved just a bit and started his own small quest of kissing and marking her as his. She moved her head to give him better access to her neck and he could only accept that marvelous invitation. His hands kept on gripping her, caressing and exploring.

She thought that he would want her naked, no bra, no panties. But he seemed to be enjoying avoiding those two small barriers separating them. She would swear that it was driving him crazy to have her like that, naked and yet … not fully his. Well at least that was the way she was feeling. His boxers were certainly driving her nuts with anticipation. She could feel how much he wanted her, it was obvious and noticeable, it was there, creating completely different types of sensations and needs.

And yet she couldn't touch him, not even through the material. No, places hidden under the underwear were off limits. For both of them. Maybe they should have been annoyed by that, angry because of that but somehow it was different for them. The last barriers between them were like a safe net. They were keeping them from losing their sanity. And they were creating another type of arousal in their minds and bodies. They could be so close and yet never close enough…

Jack knew that after this night he would have to go and shoot himself. There was no way in hell he would be able to keep his hands off of her in the future. Something in him kept on screaming that this was hell of a bad idea. Her moans and groans in combination of her nails marking slightly his back made him forget everything and silence all those small voices talking about guilt and breaking rules.

He had become addicted to her skin. He had no idea about how much time had passed since their first Earth-moving-Moon-shattering kiss. He was simply lost, both in time and in space.

Before she could realize what was happening, she could feel her own body betraying her. She was slowly, painfully, with full force and no chance of going back, reaching the breaking point. She couldn't believe it! She was about to have the best orgasm of her life and she was still wearing both her panties and her bra. And what more, Jack was only kissing her and touching her body, but he was avoiding all the most sensitive parts, all the places where she had wanted him the most. Suddenly she was afraid of what would come next. Could she even survive? She would die of pleasure. Was that possible?

He kissed her throat. Open, wet, hot kisses that left a trail of burning sensation were all she needed to get her answer. Hell – yeah – it was possible. And it would happen. Soon. YES!

Sam wanted to stop him, to warn him, to do something… anything, but she wasn't able to. She had to shut her eyes and focus on her breathing. She was afraid she would stop doing that! Would her body remember that she had to breathe? She wasn't so sure. Not anymore.

Jack could feel it, she was close. He would probably end up with some bruises from her iron grip. Did he mind being marked? In this particular situation… ehm… nope.

He managed to calm his nerves and over-sensitive senses enough to pay attention to her. Jack didn't want to touch certain places on her body but seeing her slowly rising somewhere really high almost made him change his mind. But no, the underwear they were both wearing had significant reason. It had to stay.

Soon he found out where to kiss and where to touch to stay on the safe ground and yet to bring her over the edge. And that was exactly his mission. He wanted and needed to bring her over the edge. In her bed. In his arms.

She locked her legs around him and arched her back so her chest was pushing him up from the bed. The orgasm came slowly but hit her with full force. Jack held her forcefully so she couldn't trash around and fall down from the bed. Soon something primal in her understood and she held onto him for dear life. She was groaning in pleasure and emitting primal sounds of satisfaction.

Jack was having serious troubles then. He didn't want to go there... not yet. But he was so damn close... those sounds should be illegal!

He was mesmerized. Not even in his wildest fantasies… this was incredible. And it made him really proud to know that she was like this in his arms. His. He felt possessive. And he didn't mind. She was his. His… She would probably kick his ass after finding the marks he managed to leave on her skin. And he would not be complaining. He would deserve it. Nobody should have the right to mark her like that. But he would want to see somebody else in his position struggling for self-control.

NO! Scratch that. He didn't want to. He would never want to! There would be nobody else, ever, being in his position. Never.

This instinctive need hit him like a hammer, with amazing blunt force. It made him kiss her again. She opened her lips to him, slowly coming down from the amazing high. This kiss was what they needed to slow down, it simply had to bring them back…

Jack didn't want to collapse on her. Before almost losing his sanity and consciousness, he managed to roll over and lie next to her.

It took Sam few minutes to gather her surroundings. She realized what had just happened. She felt the heat coming to her cheeks and neck. She must have been blushing! She couldn't feel Jack pressed to her. And that was wrong. Her mind managed to register that fact. She started to look around and spotted him next to her. She turned over to lie on her side, facing him.

Jack did the same. He reached for her hand and took it in his. He was afraid that with more contact he would try to do anything and everything to make her lose it like that again.

"Hi…"

She whispered softly, her eyes beaming at him, her face blushing.

"Hey…"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Me neither."

"This was… I mean…"

He could only grin at her. His eyes were full of life, full of lust and full of something she couldn't describe.

She felt the strangest desire to justify herself, to explain. He must have seen it in her eyes. He put his finger over her lips to silence her.

"Hey… stop thinking."

"I…"

Suddenly her expression changed, features softened and her lips began to tremble a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…"

After noticing first tears in her eyes he pulled her close to his side. She snuggled close to him and let him hold her. It could have been the emotional explosion she was just put through moment ago. And it could also be something completely different. She wasn't sure. She just wanted him to hold her.

"Sam… talk to me."

That was something she hadn't expected to hear. She needed few minutes of his gentle touches and kisses before being able to respond.

"I guess I'm just … embarrassed."

"Trust me, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I lost it… and you haven't even touched…"

"Oh… Oh."

"Sir?"

"So totally wrong to hear you calling me sir right now."

"Sorry… it slipped."

He kissed her forehead and whispered 'you're forgiven' to her.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful and breathtaking than this, than you… right then... here with me... it was..."

"It has never happened to me before."

"You mean you never… ehm… never…"

"Oh, no! I mean yes! No! Christ… I mean that I would usually need more to reach that point."

"Well…"

"This was the best one. Ever."

"Ever?"

"Yes. And I still have my bra and panties on."

She turned a bit. She wanted to look into his eyes. She hated herself while being so emotional and confused but being this close to him was nice. She needed him in that moment. She felt vulnerable after the little … show.

"Thank you…"

She said so softly and quietly that he almost missed it. She kissed his lips gently and smiled at him. She felt content.

"No problem, Carter, no problem…"

She giggled then and he grinned back at her. They would be okay… But then her eyes travelled south and she noticed his state of arousal.

"Ehm… you…"

"Don't say a word."

"But…"

"No buts…"

"I could…"

"You could what?"

"Help…?"

"Oh."

And once again that even she made the big USAF Colonel O'Neill blush. She didn't want to wait for an answer. But he stopped her hands. At first she felt hurt. He didn't want her? What was wrong? Didn't he trust her?

"Sam… if we go there, things will be over too soon."

She smiled at him again and settled back into his arms. They were just caressing each other's skin, murmuring sweet nothings and moaning every now and then. The tension was there again, coming up and up, step by step, slowly. They both could feel it. It was welcomed this time and less feared than before.

"Do you want to know what they suggest in the book as a next step?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Why?"

"You trying to kill me, Carter?"

"Never…."

She purred into his ear and nibbled his earlobe. He had to stop her again. Both laughing and tickling each other, enjoying the simple fact that they've been together there in her bed, feeling aroused, excited, loved, cherished… but also vulnerable and also not knowing what to expect.

Sam ended up on her back. Jack was leaning over her, his weight put on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her. She was drawing lazy circles on his back and shoulders and in the same time she was running her foot up and down his calf, stopping below his knee. She had discovered some time ago that that particular spot was very sensitive… and that he was very responsive to being stimulated there.

"Okay… so what is the next step?"

"Have you ever tried undressing your partner…?

"What's the catch?"

"Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry... "

"Kiss me and you're forgiven."

"Playful? Hmm... I think I like that right now."

And he kissed her. It left her breathless and panting for more... that bastard had his ways how to make her obey his wishes... maybe she had started way too dangerous game... well, she was enjoying it. She wouldn't stop. Not now... probably not ever.

"So?"

"So...? Oh. Well, yes. Do you think you would manage to undress... me... without using your hands?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I wanted to end later but I feel like crap … so this place is also good for a pause, right? I'm sorry folks but my teeth are killing me... I really have to lie down. I wanted to finish the chapter but I can't :o(( The undressing game and some 'consequences' were supposed to be here but they're gonna appear later. Well this way you have at least small idea about what to expect... :o)) Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! :o))  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**__ So I had to watch few episodes… few parts of some episodes to be exact… my imagination was getting a bit spoiled by all the tension and heat, hehe… I had to remind myself a lot about Jack and Sam's faces, expressions, voices, you know… just to get back on track. I should have done that earlier – so I'm sorry if the last chapter was … not realistic. I really wanted this story to be about them, being faithful to the original characters and their personalities… so if there is something that should be changed, altered… lemme know, okay? I got carried away a bit in the last chapter and I'm sorry. I will try to keep my mind focus on Jack and Sam as we know them – although in this particular situation it can be kinda crazy… but hopefully I will manage. I really want to because I love them the way they originally are :o))_

_And again – thanks for your reviews, alerts and PMs :o) Hopefully I will keep you all busy reading and having cold showers till my exams are over… then this story should be finished. And hopefully I will finally have time to really focus on the Ladybug story – only few chapters left and somehow I got stuck. I'm so sorry!_

_So… what do you think… had Jack ever tried to undress his partner without using his hands? (And girls be honest here – who wouldn't like that? :oP ) And then there is even better question… would he dare to try to undress Sam that way? :o))_

* * *

><p><strong>SENSUALITY IN THE CANDLELIGHT – CHAPTER 11 – Another very M chapter… muhehe :o))<strong>

Sam knew that she was pushing it. Yes, she was. This was just too much. It was incredible and it would cause her great disappointment. Lots of 'what-ifs' were running through her head, she couldn't focus. Would he just get up and leave? She would probably die of embarrassment and humiliation then.

Jack wasn't sure if he had heard it right. He was sure that his eyes were open widely, trying to search her face for any trace, for any indication about what the hell was going on and why and just everything… he wasn't ready to see her expression change. She seemed to be worried.

His eyes travelled down her body, taking in every curve, freckle and even scar.

"No."

"No?"

"To your original question. No. I have never tried to do that…"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"And would you…. Try… now… with me?"

He was surprised by this. Usually she would speak in the light-speed and maybe even faster and her sentences would still look wise and smart. But now, with him, she was reduced to short words and not-so coherent sentences.

He knew he had the smug smirk on his face again… but it belonged there. If he was the one to make her lose it like that, to make her scream and moan and tremble, make her fall apart like that, then yes, he had every right to have that smug smirk on his face.

"Do you want me to?"

She used her forearms to move up a bit. She kept on smiling at him. Both knew that it was dangerous. They didn't know how to be reasonable anymore. They had to act upon their feelings and needs. So even something so small and simple like a smile could be considered as dangerous.

She locked her arms around his neck and brought him closer. He was reluctant at first. He didn't want to rush things. He was actually pretty enjoying this. It was so different, so unique, so beautiful.

"Sam… what are you doing?"

She didn't trust her own voice. She couldn't speak.

"Carter…"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

She was teasing him, making him want to press himself more fully to her and die in her arms. She seemed to be way too much in control. He wanted to kiss her to make her lose her safe ground. But then he understood that something like that had been most probably her goal anyway. And he just wouldn't play along, not this time.

"I'm not going to kiss you unless you tell me what's going on."

"I don't want to be kissed…"

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather be touched."

His mind was occupied by several different images of him touching her body so he couldn't even respond. She saw the reluctance in obeying her wishes.

Jack saw Sam's hand falling down and slowly reaching the shoulder-strap of her bra. She was going to do it, all by herself. She was about to … his mind screamed at him to stop her. It was his job to do that, no hers. He was supposed be the one to take all her clothes away. And she had already done some of the undressing herself, which was clearly unfair. So he wouldn't allow her to finish it.

It was something primal, something he couldn't affect, something written so deep in his DNA that he had to follow the order, he had to something, anything, just to make her understand that he would be the one…

And the best way of achieving that was to kiss her. And so he did it, with hunger, possession and lust, there was not a thing holding him back. He knew he was probably crushing her but he didn't mind. And she didn't seem to be complaining either.

When he couldn't breathe he had to stop the assault on her mouth. She groaned in protest, she tried to keep him there, pressed to her body, feeling the heat from him, feeling his incredible hands, all the strong muscles and even his obvious erection. She was amazed that he hadn't done anything about it yet.

She would love to help him. But he wouldn't let her. Not yet.

"Jaaaaaack…"

"Ehum?"

"Do it."

"Do what?"

"Touch me…"

"I can't."

"Please."

"I would lose it, Carter."

"And?"

"I don't want to. Not yet."

"Why?"

"This is… this…. It's too precious."

All her body seemed to be alerted by his confession. He couldn't have known that it would mean so much. She had the predatory look in her eyes when she reached for him. He couldn't do anything. She could be strong and while having her mind set up on a goal… He stood no chance.

She scratched his back again, not much but the painful sensation was almost enough to bring him over the edge. She kissed him, deeply. She grew really bold in her actions. He would thank all the possible gods later.

He was trying to stop her hands from moving. He held them above her head. He was hovering over her, allowing her to kiss his throat, to leave a wet trail there, sensation like none never before. Somewhere back in his mind he was very well aware of the fact that her ministrations would leave a mark on the side of his neck. But he didn't mind being marked. Not by Sam.

"Undress me…"

He pushed her down into the mattress with the weight of his body. He wanted to touch her, everywhere, to undress her and take her with abandon. But she wouldn't let him set his hands free.

"Carter…"

"No hands…"

"You gotta be kidding…"

"No… Be creative."

He looked into her eyes. They were clouded with passion and dark with lust. She was being serious. She wanted him to explore her body and not to use his hands. At first that thought was about to make him scream. It was so wrong, so unfair! But then he looked at her again. She was waiting, covered in slight sheen of sweat, breathing heavily, waiting for him to explore her, to undress her… and he was not allowed to use his hands. He would have to use … other body parts. And one seemed to be really appealing.

He kissed her once more. He bit her lower lip and soothed the mark with his tongue. She didn't want to let go of him but he gave her no other choice.

He was a man on a mission. He needed a battle plan. He needed to map the terrain.

So he did it.

Sometimes slowly, sometimes rather quickly, sometimes gently and sometimes with incredible passion, he was kissing his way down her body. She was squirming underneath him, moaning and groaning, her muscles flexing and relaxing. She was completely at his mercy. He was suddenly the one to lead the dance. And he was enjoying that.

The first problem came when he reached her breasts. After few hot open-mouthed kisses she was slowly losing her patience. She was trying to push herself up into his mouth. He wouldn't let her.

She was still wearing her bra so he was kissing only the exposed skin. And she wanted more. Much more.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please, Sir."

Wave of pure shock went through him. She dared! From the expression on her face he would dare to guess that it was not her intention to call him 'sir'. It slipped. But it did something incredible to him.

"Please Sir _what_?"

She couldn't believe it! Her eyes were wide in shock. She felt her body reacting to this sentence. She felt his body reacting to that sentence.

They both somehow forgot about the question for a minute. Jack kissed her with hunger, he claimed her mouth roughly. He needed some time then to regain some composure, to get his own breathing and movements under control.

"Not a word, Carter."

"Huh?"

"That's an order."

He smiled at her mischievously then. It was absolutely crazy. He started his kissing trip over her body again. But this time when reaching her breast, he used his tongue to taste her under her bra. He still was not about to move it away, to get rid of it, he was just teasing her. She was getting close to another orgasm, so much he could feel. Her eyes were not focused anymore.

At first he wanted to stop her but then he asked himself – why? Why should he? She was beautiful while losing control, she was radiant and full of energy, full of life, she was so free and herself, he would never stop her from reaching that breaking point.

So he set himself on a new course. First stop was her other breast. Then he slowly reached her belly-button. And she seemed to be losing it already. Jack realized that she was trying to hold back on him. And he didn't like that…

After kissing, licking and sucking gently on each of her sides, on her hips, he kissed her belly and lower. He was slowly lowering her arms to her sides so he would be able to reach everywhere with his mouth... Their intertwined fingers were giving him sense of something romantic, something deep and intimate... And it felt nice to be holding her hands while kissing his way down her body.

She was still wearing her underwear and so he kissed her down there with no attempt of removing the article. She tensed with anticipation of his next movements.

He kissed her thigh then and then her knee, her calf, her ankle. She groaned at him in disapproval. She tried to jerk her leg away and make him go up again.

"You wanna go somewhere, Carter?"

"No. But you should."

"Where?"

"Up."

The simple demand made him grin. Oh yeah…

"As the lady wishes…"

She giggled then. She was torn between being happy, thrilled, aroused and painfully close to reaching the final point before falling apart.

She squealed when he kissed her leg again. But she didn't have time to protest. He was making his way up quickly. When he kissed her wet panties again, she closed her eyes. It took few more kisses for her to lose it again.

Jack was once again completely mesmerized by her actions, movements, whimpers and cries. She was so beautiful… It took all his willpower not to act upon his desires. No, he couldn't do that… she deserved more. And he wanted to give it to her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her lover hovering over her, smiling, grinning even, his eyes dark with passion. Their hands were still joined. She loved that.

He wanted to say something but didn't know what. She wanted to say something but her brain refused to cooperate. Her ability to talk was reduced to one-syllable words. She wanted to kiss him but she noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes. He was up to something, or so she guessed.

She noticed his obvious arousal. It must have been uncomfortable. She would like to do something about it… but it was up to him. If he wanted to stay like that… she wouldn't be the one to complain. It was actually giving her very nice kind of pleasure to feel him like that. And something in her was purring in satisfaction – he was like that because of her. That had to mean something.

Their gazes locked once again.

"I'm going to undress you now…"

"Uh-hu…"

He kissed her. Just because he could. And because he couldn't get enough of her. She wanted to run and scream and kick him and just do something. It was so unfair! He couldn't just kiss her and then leave, could he?

"Will you play nice?"

"When?"

"Gotta release your hands…"

"No, you don't."

"Huh?"

"I told you… be creative."

She was up to something, he knew, he could tell. He just didn't know what was going on. However she didn't let him release her hands. Not yet.

Jack knew her bra didn't have the front clasp so he would need to roll her over soon. But how was he supposed to get her straps down while having her hands pinned up above her head? And why did she move them up there anyway? What was so enjoyable about that?

He looked down and noticed how beautiful her breasts looked. Oh... while having her hands stretched ... nice. However then he noticed the little catch there. The shoulder straps could be unhooked from the bra. He smiled at her and set his mind upon to his quest. He was about to undress her and there was nothing that could have stopped him then.

When both of her straps were set lose, he grinned at her. She should have thought about what would happen next. He released her hands, took a hold on her and rolled her over.

"So far you're doing great…"

"Shut up, Carter…"

She laughed at that comment. She had him wrapped around her fingers. And it felt nice... good, it was so good.

In the next ten minutes he managed to unhook her bra. He kept on giving her occasional kisses, everywhere where he could reach. But he was also massaging her flesh sometimes, caressing her, tickling her. In the end they were both giggling and laughing, both worked up again, filled with love and truly enjoying the little game. She was lying comfortably with her arms folded under her head on the pillow.

It was so much better than usual undressing. This was playful and energetic, loving and caring, gentle and surprising. Jack couldn't believe that it was really happening.

"Are you going to do the rest?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know…"

"Saaam… I don't know what you think about me but I'm just a guy, average man. And you are asking me to take off your panties without using my hands which means using my mouth and teeth…"

"I know."

That little vixen. She knew exactly what she was doing to him!

"They're still wet from … earlier. I would be able to smell you… taste you…"

"I know…"

"Carter…"

There was a warning in that tone. And that was something she loved. Especially combined with the husky aspect. He wanted her. Badly.

"One of my fantasies…"

She didn't say anything else… She was playing with him and he didn't like it. Some things were simply too much. Maybe he should stop now, with this game, with everything. Maybe he should just leave her… But no matter what, he simply couldn't. She was his everything and she was offering him something incredible – not just her body but also heart and soul. And yes, he was scared of taking it… but on the other hand he would do everything in his powers and beyond to protect that gift.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to… I didn't mean to make you do something you don't want to… I'm sorry…"

She understood his reluctance in a completely wrong way. This was not supposed to happen. He moved away from her and sat on the bed. She got worried. She sat up as well, her bra falling down to the mattress. She didn't notice, she was focused on his body facing away from her.

"Jack?"

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Don't be… but talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Carter…"

"Please."

It took him about five minutes of horrible silence to find the courage to talk to her. She moved closer, pressed her chest into his back and reached for his hand. He clasped it in his… She put her head on his shoulder. He could feel her breathing behind him. It was actually soothing.

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Do we have to go there again?"

"Come on, listen to me… Just think about this, okay?"

"I thought about this. I am sure, Jack. I want this."

He had to think about it… it was so wrong! He was NOT supposed to think about it. He was supposed to act, to take her in his arms, kiss her senseless, make love to her and wake up next to her in the morning…

"One night stand?"

"With you? You crazy? Jack… NEVER."

She should be offended or something but she wasn't. She understood him. She knew him. She knew what he was thinking… she just knew. She tried to reassured him, she wanted to be with him, to share her life with him. She was sure about this.

"Jack what is really going on?"

"Are you sure you really want to go there? To know me and everything?"

"Yes…"

"Why? Why would you?"

"And do YOU really want to go there and make me explain and talk?"

He turned around and looked into her eyes. She was looking a bit sad. But there was something warm in there as well. She took one of his hands and put it onto her face. She held it there and closed her eyes. The message was clear. She was telling him she trusted him. And that she cared. He started to caress her face with his fingers. She leaned into his palm.

"Carter…"

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, it's okay. But one day I will ask you about those things, about everything."

"You don't want to ask now…"

"No… not now."

"You're not ready yet, are you…"

"And you are ready to answer?"

"No, I'm not."

"Do you want to know something about me?"

"Yes, I do."

"For example?"

"What happened to you when you were kid, what made you join the Air Force, where did you get all the scars, what made you take care of me on Antarctica, why did you come back for me when Hathor… and the snake… what happened while I was trapped on Edora, how could you forgive me for being the absolute jerk and what..."

"Shhh… I get the picture. I don't think I can give you all the answers. Not yet."

"And I'm not ready to hear them…"

"We're on the same wave, aren't we?"

"Yes, yes we are…"

She leaned closer and encircled his frame with her arms. She needed to feel him. He pressed her into his body and hugged her as close as he could. She settled into his arms. The fact that she was wearing only her panties and her naked chess was pressed into his remained unregistered by them in that moment. They could feel their hearts beating in sync and that was something really comforting...

Sam didn't want to cry but she was afraid she would. This was so damn overwhelming! It shouldn't be like that. In the moment they decided to be together they should have just jump each other's bones and make love and have sex but nothing like this!

She was enjoying the erotic games, the exploring, everything. She loved that. And obviously so did he. But she didn't want to spoil the evening by talking and confessing. It would all go to hell! She wanted to be with him… she loved him although she couldn't say so, not yet. But she cared… why things had to be so complicated? Why they couldn't just have one night for themselves?

Would this destroy everything?

"Jack?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think we will be ready?"

"Sam… I will be ready to tell you everything I want you to know, to answer your questions and to ask mine. I don't know when but I will."

"Okay…"

"But I'm not good at this. I'm actually really bad at this."

"Are you trying to tell me that it has to be my call?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'm not any better you know…"

"But you're the genius here… you'll figure out the perfect time to let me know that we will talk about everything. And then we will."

"Just like that? You'll leave it up to me?"

"Yes. I will."

"You trust me that much?"

"With my life, heart and with what's been left of my soul."

He looked into her eyes. There was nothing 'just' in there. It was huge!

It would be difficult, it would be painful, it would be hard on them and it would hurt them both. There were things that needed to be resolved, question that had to be asked and many memories that deserved to be shared.

Sam touched his face then and leaned in for a kiss. She kept it gentle and loving. He knew she would say something then, she was just gathering her courage. That was something he could understand.

"I still want this night to be ours, Jack."

He was searching her eyes for some trace of doubt. He couldn't find any. She was beautiful in the candlelight, so beautiful. Angelic, peaceful, innocent and so tempting.

"No rush, Samantha…"

"Something like savoring every precious moment?"

"You really don't expect me to answer that, right? I have a reputation to take care of…"

"Yes, Sir."

"About you calling me Sir in bed…"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes it would be really nice and it would drive us crazy, both of us if I'm correct. But sometimes I really don't wanna be called Sir."

"Fantasies?"

"We'll talk about that later…"

He leaned in and kissed her then. She giggled.

"I think I could use a shower… the smell of jasmine…"

"And what about bath?"

"Bath?"

"Yes… you know, me and you and my big bathtub with hot water… maybe bubbles… and I think I have some wine in the kitchen if you want to… or the rest of the apple pie…candles, the soft jazz you like so much and think nobody knows... "

"Another erotic game of yours how to make me lose my mind and sanity?"

"Just another idea about what we can do together when we have this unique chance…"

"Sam…"

And again there was the warning. She was touching him, slowly and sensually moving her hands over his torso, arching her body to his, kissing him every now and then, slowly but surely making him go mad.

"I think this is a fantasy we both have…"

He looked at her and kissed her passionately. She was purring into his mouth, moaning in delight. She loved it when he was losing control. She could get used to that…

"All right… let's make the most of this night…"

She had won… nice.

"So… bath?"

"Yeah, bath."

"But you do realize that we are still clothed?"

"These stay on, Carter."

"Why?"

"Because."

And she wasn't sure if he was being creative, scared or planning a surprise. But she had always liked this side of his personality… She just smiled at him and nodded. He let her slip from the bed and watched her walk to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: I had a very happy day today… my boss was giving me questions about Star Trek – trying to decide if I was or if I wasn't a real fan… :o) My colleague saw the ladies here (including me) wearing tops and being all summer-ish (it was really hot here today and sunny) and he said "Oh how I love this warm weather" – and he was not looking into our eyes that time… :o) And so on… lots of jokes coming from tired people trying to do the job as best as they could, all thinking about the weekend ahead of us :o)) It was a funny day actually :o)) And because I had my work done early (shh, my boss cannot know...), I could be writing… so I hope you enjoyed this chapter :o) I know it's not one of the best ones but it was really difficult to write this one… so what do you think? Should they or shouldn't they and what will happen in the bathroom? And hey - we still have the question about the real end and about the consequences and everything... you curious? :o))_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**__ So how did my Saturday look like? Hmm after being up at 6 AM, going shopping to farmer's market, studying basically whole day, doing the laundry, some tidying up around the house, going running two times to clear my head and baking strawberry pie I was finally so damn exhausted that I could only sit and write… I'm already sleep deprived so few more hours couldn't hurt me, not anymore… :o)_

_I apologize if my description of Sam's bathroom is not accurate… but I hope you'll forgive me :o)_

* * *

><p><strong>SENSUALITY IN THE CANDLELIGHT – CHAPTER 12 – short but important :o)<strong>

Jack was watching Sam walking to the bathroom. He would swear her hips were swaying a bit more than necessary. She was doing that on purpose. He wouldn't be complaining anytime soon. Who would?

He was trying to summarize the whole evening again, all the events and conversations, all the new information and all the emotions he was feeling and dealing with. It couldn't bring anything good. It would cloud his judgment on missions, it would alter his ability to make decisions, it would put him, Sam and all the other people around in danger.

The best course of actions would be going home, alone, right then, not doing anything else. But somehow it didn't feel right, not anymore. They've taken things too far to stop now. That would leave them both hurting and angry. Leaving would destroy everything. Besides he really didn't want to go.

Technically this was breaking the rules. They were breaking them, after all those years of being careful. He couldn't believe that. But he had realized something important long ago. He had fallen for her, heart, body and soul. She was his everything. And he loved her. Those feelings had already influenced his actions and decisions. He was grateful for this evening. It was not what he had been hoping for but it was more than enough.

He loved her…

He had to believe that they would sort things out. He was exhausted and painfully aroused, he wanted to be a gentleman but he was slowly losing his self-control. He had to act… no more waiting. No more hesitating.

Sam was in the bathroom. She could feel his eyes upon her. He was watching her… She knew that she had taken things too far tonight. She knew… She had loved him for a long time and they both knew it. She couldn't believe that they managed to end up together like this, in her home, in this particular situation. She was afraid that he would go, that she had pushed him too far and she had destroyed everything. She knew they would have only this one evening, this one night, nothing more, not now. She wanted to make the most of it.

She was just a woman in love for the time being. She was just Samantha, nothing more, but also nothing less. She could only hope that it was enough for him.

They were both unsure but both in love. How could it end?

Sam was debating whether to go back into the bedroom or not when she felt Jack behind her. He walked to her and enveloped her in a warm hug. She leaned back into his arms and let his scent and warmth envelop her. She was kissing her neck, slowly and sensually.

"Can we postpone the bath?"

"Hm?"

"Sam… just a quick shower, what do you think?"

"All right…."

He maneuvered them into the shower and turned it on. It was a miracle that they haven't bumped into the sink or haven't knocked down her laundry basket.

She was still standing in front of him, his arms holding her close. They were both silent, just enjoying the warm water falling down their almost joined bodies. Jack took the soap bar into his hand. He was moving it over her body, creating incredible sensations. She was moaning and holding him close to her. She was determined not to let him go. Ever.

"Last chance…"

"For what?"

"To stop me, Sam."

"Not gonna happen."

He kissed her then, he kissed her mouth and fell in love with her all over again. She was sure about this, about him, she wanted him and he would not turn away from her. She had fallen for him but he managed to catch her. Or was it the other way around? He didn't know. He didn't care. Neither did she.

She didn't have time to brace herself for what was about to happen. He was still moving the soap bar over her wet warm body while slowly falling down to his knees. And soon she was standing naked in front of him, her eyes closed. She was trying to feel all his touches and accept everything he was creating by his actions. It seemed to be too much, all of it together. But she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Jack rose up again. She turned in his arms and kissed him, locking her arms around his neck. It was almost perfect… almost. She took the soap bar from his hands.

"Turn around…"

"Sam…"

"Just do it…"

She kissed him again and he could only obey her wish.

He braced his hands on the wall of her shower. He knew what would happen. However when she touched him for the first time he couldn't suppress the growl of surprise. Slowly, she was falling down to her knees behind him, taking his boxers with her. She didn't dare to touch him, not yet, but she dared to kiss his back, lower back and lower and lower.

She would enjoy exploring his body sometimes later. But not now. He had already been too close at least two times that evening. She didn't want to torture him. Not anymore.

She stood up and pressed herself to him. She reached over and turned off the shower. He was breathing quite fast.

"Carter…"

"Yes?"

He was about to tell her he loved her. But they've agreed earlier that they would wait with this particular confession. Saying this would destroy them. They had to wait. He was however too close to telling her. He wanted to! But he couldn't… So he turned around abruptly and pulled her to his broad chest. He kissed her again. She tried to deepen the kiss and he was not about to stop her. They couldn't say it but they could act upon it. This once.

He maneuvered them back to the bedroom. He wouldn't let them do it for the first time in the bathroom. Oh, that particular fantasy was appealing, but not for now.

He stopped right in front of the bed. It would kill him to stop then. He was so damn close to exploding that it would kill him… but he would if she asked. She turned them around. The back of his legs hit the bed.

She pushed him down and smiled at him. He was so relieved! And so scared at the same time. They were doing it. No stopping. No hesitating. He moved up a bit and when his head was lying comfortably on her pillow, he reached for her. She took his hand and joined him in her own bed. This was it, this was them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I let my friend and faithful reader Hana CZ read this first – I was really unsure about posting this. So I'm posting this a bit later than I had originally wanted… but I hope you don't mind. I can already promise you that the next chapter should be up soon… :o)_

_It looks like I won't be able to keep you busy with reading till my exam time is over… but well – after the end of this story there will be a pause… sorry folks I'm already really struggling with time, I barely sleep and I really can't fit the writing in anymore… I still don't understand how I managed to write this story! But I hope I will get back to you with the rest of the Ladybug story and some new short stories later – in June I hope :o) It's partially up to you – do you want me to? :o)_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** So I was studying whole Sunday, trying to calm my stressed mother (my bro is in hospital...)... I went for a nice run in the afternoon (the sun was shining and the weather was just too nice to resist)... and I spent the evening drinking Pastis that my father had brought me from France last summer... and watching one of the best Czech poetic movies, again while trying to learn at least a tiny little bit more... :o) Oh and of course – I managed to finish another chapter :o) I'm proud of myself! :o)_

_Thanks again to Hana CZ for going through it, giving me ideas and letting me post this :o) I wanted to wait before posting this... but I know I won't be much around the internet today and tomorrow soooo... I'm posting this ASAP - which means you're getting two chapters within what - one hour? I'm good :oD And I really REALLY hope you won't be disappointed by this one. I will appreciate all your notes, comments and thoughts regarding this chapter. Thank you! :o)_

* * *

><p><strong>SENSUALITY IN THE CANDLELIGHT – CHAPTER 13 – Finally :o)<strong>

Jack would swear that Sam had a night sky in her bedroom. He could see stars. They were dancing in front of his eyes. Sometimes he could see only bright light, sometimes it was just darkness all around him and sometimes he could see the stars.

His body was on fire and in the same time it felt ... boneless, completely drained and absolutely relaxed. Was it possible? He tried to focus on his heartbeat. He managed. But he would say that his heart had been beating a bit too fast. Was it safe? He could feel himself relaxing but there was not a thing making sense to him.

Sam was trying to focus on something, anything but she couldn't. She had never felt like that. Yes, she knew that people would say that just like that... but she meant it. She had never ever experienced something like that. She felt like flying... floating... she was free. She was alive.

After some time Sam realized that she was in somebody's arms. Her face was on somebody's chest. And that somebody had his arm around her, his fingers absentmindedly caressing her bare back. Then her mind finally managed to catch up with the rest of her being. She realized it... that somebody was Jack. She was with Jack. She was with Jack in her bed. And it was real. It was no dream, it was real.

She kissed his chest and after some time risked looking up at him.

His heart just wouldn't slow down. He couldn't be surprised though. The most amazing and adorable and exciting woman was lying there with him, in his arms... how was he supposed to be calm? He couldn't. He felt tired, he wanted to sleep. And yet he just couldn't. He didn't want to lose a single second of this.

Suddenly she kissed him and looked up at him.

"I would say _wow_ but it doesn't seem to be enough."

"I agree... it was more than just wow..."

"Are you okay?"

"More than that..."

"Your heartbeat..."

"I know... can't do a thing about it."

She crawled up a bit and kissed his lips gently. She was tempted to lie down and fall asleep. She felt so content and happy that it was almost unbelievable.

"Sit up..."

"Wish I could..."

"You can't?"

"You managed to worn me out. I'm just an old man!"

"I beg to differ, _Sir_."

After a moment of hesitating, he did as he was asked to. He sat up on the bed. He was kneeling in front of Sam. She was in exactly the same position. She was adorable. Only looking at her made him want her again. He was so doomed.

"Put one of your hands on your chest, like this..."

And she put one of hers onto her own chest. She chose a spot between her breasts. There was nothing erotic about it and yet it was more intimate than some of his more ... personal experiences. She was showing him how much she had trusted him, how much she had cared. And he loved her even more for this. He also followed her advice and put one of his hands onto his chest.

"No put your other one near your belly-button, like this..."

And again she showed him what to do. She had her other hand placed gently over her belly-button. He was about to feel really awkward soon but he decided to trust her and do as he was being told.

"Good..."

"Now what?"

"Now close your eyes and try to focus on your breathing... the hand over your chest should be calm, it should not be moving at all.. or at least not this much. Try to take deep steady breaths and make your other hand move."

"Like?"

She smiled at him. Even now he could be playful and cocky. He was unbelievable. But she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Like this."

And she closed her eyes because she couldn't take his intense looks anymore. Soon she managed to calm her own breathing. The hand placed over her chest was almost not moving at all. Her other hand was rising and falling with the movements of her belly in perfect steady rhythm.

"Now... try it."

And he did. He tried. But he was not really successful. His breathing was not slowing down, he was getting agitated and stressed.

"Okay, we can try something else."

And with that she took his hands and slowly placed them on her body at the two places where her hands used to be just a moment ago.

"Focus on my breathing and try to do the same..."

She put her hands on him and waited. They both had their eyes closed. She was making slow circular motions with her fingers over his chest, trying to sooth him down. She was trying to focus on her breathing to guide him through the calming exercise. And soon it started to work.

After two or three minutes they were both breathing steadily and slowly. Sam opened her eyes only to find him looking at her lovingly. All his walls were down, for that small moment of admiration.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome..."

She leaned in then and kissed him softly. He just smiled at her and took her down to the bed with him. He was caressing her bare skin then. He loved that... having her next to him, breathing in sync with him, relaxed and happy. He had always loved to see her happy. That was just incredible.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Can we take the bath now?"

"You want to take a bath?"

"Sounds definitely better than a shower for now... I feel so tired... and yet like ..."

"Being simply alive?"

"Yes..."

She looked into his eyes and saw the understanding there. He knew what she was thinking, how she was feeling. He was on the same wave with her. Again. So she kissed him. Again. And he kissed her back. Again. It left them both smiling.

Jack got up then and walked to the bathroom to start the bath. Sam was enjoying the view of his naked body disappearing into her bathroom. From time to time she caught a glimpse of him in the mirror she had on the door. He was really well structured and nicely looking charming sexy man. And he was hers... that particular thought could warm her heart like nothing else. She was proud about it. And she was happy to say so.

She got up then and walked to the living room. She could use one small thing...

Jack was in the bathroom, trying not to think at all. He wanted to enjoy it. He would prefer to lie down and fall asleep but he didn't want to waste any time. They were given such a short time together, only those few hours... he wouldn't want to lose them. Besides there would be time for some cuddling and sleeping later. He would make sure about it. It was a bit surprising but he felt like needing it as much as anything else... well, maybe more.

He could feel her behind him... He was smiling instantly.

"Can you hold me?"

"In the bathtub?"

"Ehum..."

He just had to grin. She could be cute. She could be adorable. But she could also be very sexy and attractive while saying something as simple and innocent as 'ehum'.

He got into the bathtub then. The water was just perfectly warm, not too much and not lukewarm. It was perfect. Relaxing and soothing, comforting and offering some peaceful moments. Sam joined him in the bath soon. She settled against his chest and relaxed completely.

"This is perfect..."

"Yes, it is..."

And for some time they were just sitting there, resting, feeling secure and loved.

"I used to have this fantasy about you and me ... "

"Huh?"

"Just follow me on this one, okay? Try to imagine it... I would be having a bad day. I would be at home then in the evening and you would come to check upon me. You would bring something for dinner but I wouldn't want to eat. You would tell me to relax... and then walk right into my bathroom to prepare a bath for me. And I would go there and sit down. You would undress me, still more like a friend."

"Seriously? In your fantasy?"

"I guess I'm just too used to being restricted to that..."

"Makes sense... okay, what would happen then?"

"I would take the bath but you would stay... and watch. And then you would join me there."

"Just like that?"

"No, I would ask you..."

He was smiling. She had been fantasizing about him in her bath... nice. She told him about the rest of her fantasy and he could feel several things... He was blushing, he was getting aroused again and he was having troubles with keeping kisses to minimum.

The water was cooling down and so were they. They kept on caressing each other and kissing though.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do you regret it?"

"No, no I don't."

"Me neither..."

"My only regret is that we can't have more. But I know we can't... I know."

"No, we can't... not now."

"I'm sorry we can't."

"You would want to?"

"Yes... and I'm not talking about sex, Samantha. I'm talking about the whole thing... you and me and just the whole ... thing."

While hearing that she nestled more into his arms and let him hug her tightly. He wanted her. Truly... he cared. She had known it for some time and for some time she could even be sure... but it would never stop surprising her though.

They were both surprised by his confession. But both feeling to content to spoil the moment by unnecessary questions and remarks.

She reached down next to the bathtub then. Jack had to chuckle when she suddenly had a small plate in her hand with a slice of the apple pie and one fork. Both smiling they finished the pie together. Eating pie had never been more fun.

"Sam?"

"Hm?"

"I know we agreed we wouldn't do it again and that we would wait and everything... but..."

"But what?"

"Did you mean it like that we wouldn't do this again from now on... or from tomorrow?"

She could hear something in his voice that made her to turn around a bit. He was grinning at her, making her forget everything. She was smiling at him almost instantly. She wanted to kiss him and let him make love to her again... but she just had to be sure that they were on the same wave. It was ridiculous but... she couldn't help it.

"Well I think we can have all the time we want, today... if we still agree on not doing this again till it's all okay and safe."

"Good... that's good."

He began to kiss her neck then and nibble on the sensitive skin. She was trying to touch him, anywhere, everywhere. He was driving her crazy. And they didn't even need the erotic massage for the time spent together in the bathtub she had read so much about earlier in that book.

"Jack..."

He could hear all the emotions in her voice. It made him grin again. He was not the only one truly and deeply affected. That was good to know.

"Should I stop?"

"No..."

"Glad to hear that... because you know, I was thinking... we can make one of your fantasies come true..."

With that he pulled her closer. She was officially blushing. Was he really suggesting that...? By his course of actions she would say that yes, he was!

Sam could only hope that she would not wake up and find out that this all was just a dream. It surely felt like one. Hell of a good one. No, it was better than that.

So they spent their time together... touching, exploring, kissing, caressing each other... making love and having sex. And yes, there was a difference between that... Jack was glad that they managed to make it to the bedroom for the first time because there was no way he would manage that again. And after getting to know one of her fantasies there was no force on Earth that would manage to tear him away from her.

So after being together for the first time in bedroom, they could very well enjoy the second time being in the bathroom. Well and Jack had also some troubles with leaving the bathroom when it came to the third and fourth time. But Sam was not complaining so... he supposed it was all okay.

Exhaustion could be sweet and sensual. The sun would rise soon. Sam didn't want to let him go and he didn't look like he was about to go anywhere. He cradled her close, hugged her and let her know by one simple kiss how much he cared, how much he had always cared.

They knew that they would not get any other chance to be like this... not now, not soon, not anytime in the near future. But they've had the best possible evening together and they would both always feel grateful.

It would be difficult not to think about this and it would be even more difficult not to let it cloud their judgments but still, everything that had happened – everything – felt like the best possible thing. And that was all that mattered, right?

They fell asleep soon, both too exhausted to be awake, both feeling like they've been living one of their best dreams right then... they were just two people in love, nothing extraordinary, with lots of issues and problems, with lots of things going on in their lives, in their heads, in their hearts... but they would probably always fit each other perfectly – like now. Some things were simply not meant to be... but some were – like those two officers sleeping in each other's arms, shielding each other from the world outside the bedroom, protecting each other's hearts and not wanting more than just a chance to be together... If they would be dreaming during those few hours of blissful sleep, their dreams would surely be full of love. And that was something they both had deserved long ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** One last to go... :o) Give me few days and your ideas and notes and ... this story will finally be over :o)  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **__So this is it… the very end of this story. I would like to thank you all for your reviews, alerts, PMs and mails – it all means a lot to me :o) And always will – note to those reading this after the status had been changed to complete – I still appreciate all your reviews – even future ones :o))_

_I hope you enjoyed this little sensual trip__ with me and I also hope you won't be disappointed with this final chapter... as always I would most appreciate your opinion :o) You know me by now, don't you? :o))_

_Who wants to take the last one as the end – feel welcomed to do so. This can stand as an epilogue – it completes the story, as you will see, it connects few dots (if you noticed them, hehe) and it should be something to smile about. It should be full of hope as well... and yeah, much more – but I won't tell you everything right now__, you gotta read it :o)_

_This is dedicated to __my friends – I love you guys, you are like stars to me – always shining from the darkness – thank you for being who you are :o)_

_And thank you all for your understanding about the delays... we all know the real life, don't we? So... enjoy chapter 14! :o)_

* * *

><p><strong>SENSUALITY IN THE CANDLELIGHT – CHAPTER 14 <strong>

It was Monday morning and Colorado Springs was slowly waking up from rather warm night. The sky was cloudy but the sun managed to shine through every now and then. The morning was calm and comfortable. It was one of those days when you can could get up and feel all okay, when you wouldn't expect anything bad to happen…

The base in the mountain was slowly waking up again after the weekend. It was one of the calmest weekends ever. And that was good. No attacks, no harmed people, no dead people, no explosions, no problems… it was almost unbelievable. Almost impossible.

General Hammond was sitting in his office. He was glad to be back. He wasn't worried about the base being in the hands of Jack O'Neill. And except the one tiny little mistake around sending the wrong files… Jack had done really well. He was proud of him! He had always known that man could do his job even the desk-part of it.

He was going through the reports and memos, he wanted to know about everything that had been going on around his base. He was surprised to find out that Jack had done everything! He had all the needed information on his table, the mission's plan, and scheduled medical check-ups… he was really pleasantly surprised. Who would have thought?

General made himself some coffee, took a croissant and sighed contently. He had a nice time in Washington actually. And he really enjoyed his weekend. He was with his granddaughters and that was something he could always enjoy. They were his little angels.

In about 30 minutes Doctor Fraiser was supposed to meet him, they had a lot to talk about. There were things he wanted to know and they needed to discuss. And at least one of them would make her very unhappy. It had made him unhappy as well. He was really hoping... yep.

Hammond was also curious about Sam Carter's physical. She would have her first evaluation today after the unfortunate injury. They were all really optimistic. She was a fighter. Hopefully he'd be able to allow her access to the base for at least some restricted time. God knew he had missed having her around. Besides lots of people would be really happy as well if she could return.

Janet arrived in the morning, with smile on her face and really good mood. She had a nice weekend. Oh and she was looking forward to this day. General Hammond wanted to talk to her, she was hoping for some information he was supposed to get in Washington. And Sam was supposed to have her medical today… which could get really interesting.

Janet knew that Colonel O'Neill had come to visit Sam on Friday. She wanted to stop by Sam's place on Friday evening to make sure she was all right ... but she had seen Colonel O'Neill's car in front of the house... She didn't know what to think... what to do...

Earlier, she had been sort of hoping that they… and the book… together… she couldn't make herself to finish that thought though. After seeing him there she had suddenly realized that she shouldn't have done that... She shouldn't have given Sam the book. But it seemed like a good idea that time. It should have pushed her a bit into doing _something_ about the crazy situation with Colonel O'Neill. Especially after the last months. Now she wasn't that sure, not anymore. If they really … it would mean… troubles, only troubles.

Janet sighed deeply. What had she done? She had to hope… she just had to hope.

She took her cup of coffee and walked to the General's office. She had a meeting there she didn't wanna miss.

General Hammond welcomed her with smile on his face. She closed the door behind her and sat down. They have talked about the base, about all the cases, about what had been going on. Janet presented him with all the results and charts he had asked her about. Soon there was only one topic left. One of the most important ones... and yet the most difficult to talk about.

"Sir? How did it go?"

"Not so well I'm afraid..."

"What happened?"

"Here… read for yourself."

He handed her a folder. There was no "top secret" sign on it, nothing. It looked strangely normal, usual. It was just wrong. It should be label like "ultra top secret", something for the most important eyes only or something… She opened it.

On the top of all the sheets of paper was a letter. It was from the President's office. It was handwritten! That really surprised her. It was a letter from the President of Unites States addressed to General Hammond. She read it through but only few words caught her attention. Words like _"I'm sorry"_ and _"I tried"_ and something like _"I hope" _and _"later"_ and then _"good luck"_.

"Sir what is this about?"

"I really thought that he would make it happen… but he couldn't."

"And the reason?"

She really didn't want to read the file. She couldn't. It somehow seemed to be way too personal and painful. She just wanted to know the reason. She was hoping even more now that nothing had happened on Friday night between Sam and Colonel O'Neill. It would destroy them… and she would be the one bearing all the guilt.

"Bureaucracy."

"What?"

"This issue caused too many questions that could not have been answered. Some of the important people were concerned about the good reputation of US Air Force. And then there were some trying to imply things about Jack and Samantha."

"Sir…"

"I know, doctor, I know."

"It's not fair."

"I agree with that."

"They deserve the exception."

"I know. But I think that they wouldn't accept it. I think they are not the only ones facing this particular situation, now are they?"

"I don't know, not for sure. But I do know that you can trust your people not to do anything stupid to endanger this programme, this base, you or their teammates and others from this base. They would have never allowed their personal feelings to interfere ... well not much, well ... not more than they already have but ... you know what I mean, right?"

"Yes, I do. And thank you, Janet."

He had known those things already. He would never doubt his people. But it felt good anyway to hear it, especially coming from Doctor Janet Fraiser, one of the best people he had the honour to meet and serve with.

"Sir, if I may suggest something…"

"You may, doctor."

"Send SG-1 on a mission, Sir. Sam can't go but all the others can and I think they really need it, Sir. They need to get back to work. They will probably try to tell you that they can wait for Sam but my advice is to tell them to go."

"Is there a specific reason for it?"

"I believe they need to get comfortable around each other off-world again, Sir. Especially after the last months. Just send them out and let them stay there, do something. It will take at least two maybe four weeks till Sam might be back in active duty and they just have to live with that. They shouldn't be staying on Earth just because she's been injured."

And then Hammond understood. She was trying to protect them all. He was willing to give them the down time right after the incident with the entity overtaking Sam Carter's body and especially after the last mission… but they had to be back in real active duty now. No exceptions.

He was not willing to admit that maybe the doc hadn't told him everything. Maybe something had happened between his two favourite officers, maybe she knew… maybe she was trying to silence the rumour mills and make everything look normal… he didn't care though. He was sure she had her reasons and he would not try to make her talk. He could respect her opinion. He could trust her and he knew that for sure, no doubts.

Janet was hoping that he would understand. She had the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that something had happened between Sam and Colonel O'Neill. Every fibre of her being was telling her that they had spent some … time together on Friday night. She just had to protect them… after all she had been the one to push them… It was not supposed to happen... or was it? She felt a bit confused.

"I agree, doctor. I will take a look at the planned missions and put SG-1 back in the rooster. Expect them for a medical check-up then."

"Yes, Sir."

And after a minute or two of looking at each other, silently communicating and understanding, she just nodded at him and walked out of his office.

On her way to the infirmary she had run into Sam in the corridor. Janet noticed that her friend had been trying not to limp. She knew that Sam would be fit pretty soon. She was a tough cookie, a survivor. Sam smiled at her and Janet knew. She just knew. And she didn't know what to think about it. What had she done? Sam looked so happy...

They walked into her lab then. Janet was a bit nervous. But Sam was not the one to talk about personal matters, let alone this one, on the base.

"So how was the weekend?"

"Mine was good, yours?"

"Can't complain... look, do you think the General will let me stay on the base?"

"Depends on your physical... you're scheduled in two hours so... we'll see then."

"All right... but what am I supposed to do till then?"

"Hmmm... I suggest cleaning your lab. Just don't get caught with any alien piece of technology in your hands and it should be all okay."

Sam just smiled at her. The lab was a mess indeed. It looked like somebody had been there from time to time. She would guess that her teammates used to be coming there to talk and relax. They would all usually meet either there, in Daniel's office or in the commissary. And she was gone for all those weeks soo... maybe the guys had really missed her. Sweet.

Janet wished her good luck and asked her not to eat anything sweet till the physical. Sam had to promise that she would wait for her daily-fix of blue jell-o till the lunchtime.

Janet walked into the infirmary, her heart beating pretty fast. It looked like Sam was happy, really happy. Did she really screw her best friend's life and career?

Sam was glad to be back. She had missed the base so much! And although she would never admit it, she had enjoyed her sick-leave. She needed the time after the events of last months. But truth to be told, she needed to get back to work after the events of ... last weekend.

Soon Daniel came and welcomed her back. They agreed on having lunch together. They talked a bit, he hugged her and walked to do some of his own work. Daniel had noticed a bit of a change in his friend's behaviour ... she seemed to be anxious about something. But it was probably only because of being back on the base. But he was glad about that... he had missed having her around.

Hopefully, she would be back in active duty soon... he was so looking forward to being off-world with the whole team again!

Sam was trying to sort out some things from her table. But soon other person appeared at her lab's doorstep. It was her CO, Jack O'Neill. Their eyes locked. Sam was lost in that moment. She couldn't breathe, couldn't focus, she was just too ... distracted. He whole body was telling her to suck it up... she just couldn't. Luckily her CO saved the situation.

"Hey Carter, welcome back."

"Thank you, Sir. It's good to be back."

"I bet it is..."

"How was your weekend, Sir?"

"Relaxing... refreshing..."

"Boring?"

"Yep, pretty much. Yours? Had some fun?"

Fun? Yeah, of course she was having fun! She was sitting on her couch the whole Sunday, trying not to allow her memories to make her cry and grab a phone to call him and ask him to come or if she could come... She was regretting the decision about allowing just one night to be theirs.

Jack had wanted to leave her house on Saturday morning. Of course he would have rather stayed... but... he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair. However she had looked so small and broken by the idea of separation... that he decided to stay. They spent the Saturday as friends, sitting on her couch, watching TV, talking, laughing together... She even managed to take a nap, her head falling to his shoulder.

He left her house in the late afternoon, not really sure about his course of actions, way of thoughts or anything else by the way. He just knew he had to get home and get a grip. Otherwise things would get pretty bad.

He tried to offer her his retirement as an option... but she refused to accept that. She didn't want to lose him from the team, from the programme. And as for the same reason he told her to destroy her own resignation. It broke their hearts but it was the best what they could have done. They had to anyway.

"No, not really, Sir."

He just smiled at her. This conversation was just a sorry excuse anyway. He just had to see her and make sure she was okay. And she seemed to be, really.

"Hammond put SG-1 back to the rooster. And I suppose that absolutely accidentally we've been picked for a mission that takes place this afternoon."

"Accidentally...?"

"Yeah..."

And they both knew the real reason. They were really grateful for Hammond being... well Hammond.

"See you at lunch?"

"Sure, Daniel asked me to come anyway."

"Sweet."

She smiled at him and his hands started to itch... he just wanted, no he needed to give her a hug. But he couldn't. It was not safe, appropriate, it was not something she would be expecting of him...

His line of thoughts was interrupted by her arms coming to rest around his neck. They both knew it was her last bold action on more intimate level for some time. He hugged her back.

"Take care out there..."

"We will... Sam..."

"Yes?"

And he wanted to apologize, to express some of his feelings, do something... and yet he couldn't. He just wished her good luck with her physical, that was all. Very reluctantly she let him go. She had to let him go... for more than just one reason. She wanted to kiss him for one last time... and he wanted to do same. But they have agreed and they would never break that agreement. If they wanted to survive, remain friends and colleagues, they had to obey the rules. And they would.

He nodded at her, smiled and walked away, as her CO, as her teammate, as her friend, but for this moment nothing more.

Jack walked into Daniel's office. He just couldn't be wandering around the base. Daniel hasn't even looked up from his notes. It was usual for Jack to show up there. He would usually try to distract him, annoy him and make him do something stupid like going for a second lunch or saying something embarrassing. However this time Jack was simply there.

"Jack?"

"Daniel."

"Jack..."

"Danieeeeel..."

"Okay, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Sure."

"Sure."

"Then why are you here?"

"No particular reason."

"Then you can leave."

"Or I can stay..."

"Yes, or you can stay."

"See, no problem..."

Daniel could only close his eyes and take few deep breaths. Jack was a pain in the ass, as usually. But he was also his friend and he could tell that something had been troubling him.

"Sam is having her medical check-up now, isn't she?"

"Yeah... she is."

And the tone of his voice gave him out. Daniel wanted to turn around and look into his friend's face. He would be able to tell if anything had been wrong. But it would also make Jack to say something stupid and walk away. And Daniel had this feeling that he really wanted to talk... but either didn't know how or couldn't say some things out loud.

"She's gonna be fine."

"Carter? Always!"

"But you are worried."

"Ehm... no, not really."

Daniel kept his mouth shut. He could hear the edge in his friend's voice. He was about to say more... just in time.

"We're scheduled for a mission this afternoon. Some reckon, nothing extraordinary."

"I've heard."

"You're gonna be up to it?"

"And you?"

"Of course I will be up to it!"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

And the silence was there again. And Daniel turned around so he was able to stare at Jack. And he was getting annoyed by that.

"Would you stop it?"

"And would you?"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Just tell me what is going on!"

"Nothing!"

"Jack..."

"Daniel..."

"I give up."

Daniel closed the book on his table and wanted to walk away. And then it hit him. The whole conversation ...

"You're worried about the mission, aren't you? That something will happen."

"Why should I be worried?"

"Jack nothing's gonna happen. It's just a reckon, just a bit of walking, lots of rocks, lots of trees, great humidity and three or four suns... nothing unusual."

"Sounds like fun... like the last time."

"Ha."

"Ha what?"

"Like the last time... you are worried that something will happen. Jack, it won't. And it was an accident! Sam just slipped. You couldn't have done anything. It was just a stupid accident. They tend to happen from time to time..."

"Yeah..."

Daniel would guess that there's been more into it. There was something Jack hadn't told him. There was something underneath it. But he wouldn't push it. It was probably just about Jack being concerned about Sam. That was sort of their thing... However...

"She's gonna be okay and with us out there in no time."

"I know. She's Carter!"

Daniel nodded and stepped out of his office and took Jack with him. There was nothing left to say there now was it? They could as well pick up Teal'c and go to the commissary to wait for Carter there.

On their way there Jack started to bicker with Daniel, both laughing and pretending to be annoyed. True friends... They've met lots of people on their way and they all were smiling! It was indeed a good day. The base was back in its steady crazy unusual rhythm. And it felt good.

In the commissary they all sat down together and talked about the planned mission. They haven't been given much information yet. Soon Sam appeared. Jack was being polite and acting like usually. So was Daniel. And so was Teal'c. There was nothing unusual about their behaviour.

However Sam and Jack's hearts were hammering in their chests, their heads working way too fast, their hands desperately wanting and needing to touch. They managed to suppress all the urges and although it had hurt them, they could be proud. They've managed to survive the few hours together and not to compromise themselves.

The briefing was short but good. The medical check-ups were okay as well although Jack was complaining all the time, as usually.

Sam stopped by the General's office to ask him for a favour. And he said yes. She was allowed to stay on the base, to work half-time and to see her team off this afternoon. She was really glad about it. She was grateful. She needed her work to distract her mind from ... memories.

SG-1 met in front of the Gate and Sam dialed it up. She was enjoying hearing her teammates argue and bicker, laugh and smile at each other again. This all felt as it should.

"SG-1 you have a go."

"Good to know..."

"Good luck SG-1!"

"Don't worry Carter, we're gonna be okay!"

"I'm sure Daniel will take care of you, Sir."

His eyes were wide in shock, his mouth slightly opened, he wanted to say something. Teal'c was smiling in his usual manner, trying to hide the real amusement. Daniel almost started to laugh out loud. He had missed Sam so damn much! Jack was still standing there, looking shocked and trying to figure out some answer. Daniel just rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on Jack..."

And then he pushed him through the horizon of the wormhole. The Gate closed and Sam stayed in the control room to play a bit with the computer there. She needed some data. And she was enjoying being there, simple as it sounds.

Hammond and Doctor Fraiser have heard the little exchange. They were all smiling. Janet knew that those two had spent some time together but they seemed to be okay with the situation. And as she knew them, they wouldn't do anything else, from now it. Whatever had happened couldn't and wouldn't happen again. And yet those two seemed to be at least a bit okay with the situation.

Hammond was grateful for the support of his CMO. She seemed to know their people perfectly. SG-1 really needed to go on a mission.

"You know what, doctor? They're gonna be just fine."

"I agree, Sir. But it's gonna get interesting anyway."

"God help us..."

"I'm not really sure he's up to the challenge, Sir. Not with ... SG-1."

"You have a point there."

"But you know, it's gonna be okay anyway."

"I surely hope so."

She nodded at him and wanted to leave the control room. But he stopped her.

"Thank you, Janet. I'm really glad you are my CMO. And a friend."

"Yes, Sir."

She smiled at him and walked away. It was all wrong and difficult and yet it seemed ... just okay, just fine, just as it should be. Those people were really unbelievable, weren't they?

But she would try to talk to Sam anyway... some girl's night with Margaritas should do the trick. She had few ideas about the change... or whatever... but still... girl talk was a girl talk and it couldn't be overruled by anything.

Sam knew it would be difficult but she was willing to try. This was her life. Those people were her family. And she loved it all, with both good and bad sides, with everything.

Hammond was sipping his coffee, reading through THE file again. Maybe there was some hope after all... maybe not now but surely later... Right? Those were his people... he had to do something. He had to take care of them... it was his job and his duty. Maybe he shouldn't care... but he did.

On P3M-791 Daniel was just setting up a camp with Jack's help. Teal'c was securing the perimeter. The planet was nice and peaceful. Nothing to worry about but nobody could be sure enough, right?

Daniel was starting the fire while Jack was digging in his backpack, trying to find some dinner. He found a package though. He was curious. What was it?

He opened it and found two things. First one was a letter, second one was a book. He opened the letter first. It was from Carter and it was short.

"_Sir, I know we have an agreement and I'm planning on obeying all the rules, don't worry. However I've decided to give you this. Consider it a present if you want to. But you can also use it for the next__ time. You have plenty of time to study and for some practicing. Good luck. SC"_

He knew what she had meant by the "next time". He could feel his blood boil and his whole body react to the memories he would always cherish.

"_PS: I think you'll recognize my favourite. Consider it as my wish..."_

Curiosity had won then. She was basically telling him that he should read it and find her favourite thing in the book... she was giving him an advice. He looked at the book. And the title made him gasp for air. It said "Erotic Cookbook".

He put it back into his backpack swiftly. He was in troubles! He was SO in troubles! But somewhere back in his mind he knew that he would open the book as soon as possible and try to guess which meal or maybe dessert was Sam's favourite. He had plenty of time to practice and try to learn how to cook with this particular cookbook. And when the time would be right he would surprise her with it.

He had to smile! They would be okay. And he should probably try to talk to Fraiser. She seemed to look a bit guilty... well it was her fault that they had ended up together in the end. But he would have to thank her! But on the other hand she could feel a bit guilty for a few days... that would not harm her. And hopefully she wouldn't harm him later for letting her feel guilty...

He was brought back to the reality by Daniel's voice.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing there? Cooking the MRE?"

He had to laugh... oh yeah, he will be cooking. Later.

He got up and brought the meal to his teammates. Life was nice... despite everything life could really be nice. Even while eating MREs. Who would have thought?

-THE END-

* * *

><p><em>AN: So this is the end folks... I know it could have been better but ... still :o)_

_..._

...

...

..._  
><em>

_Well okay!__ I've decided to post chapter 15. If you want to see this as something that could have happened by the end of season 4 – this chapter is the last one. Really. Now you can think it had happened on the show... and that for some strange reason they couldn't have ended up together in the end... buuuuuut if you want to have the ooooh-aaaaah-happy ending – then read chapter 15. But that IS really the end! :o)_


	15. Epilogue

_**A/N: **__And the real end... for those that want to see the happy ending and don't really care about spoiling the original show a bit... :o) It is set "sometimes in the future" – I thought that it would be the best course of action – just imagine it wherever you want :o)) But no matter when we still have Daniel here ;o)_

_And once again – huge thanks to all of you for reading, alert-ing and reviewing this story! :o) _

* * *

><p><strong>-EPILOGUE-<strong>

"No, you don't!"

"But Jack!"

"No buts, Daniel. Not on this one."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"What?"

"What?"

"Daniel... Sir..."

"WHAT?"

Sam suddenly saw both men's heads turning around to look at her, both annoyed and strangely curious. They both snapped at her the 'what' in the same time. She didn't know what to do first... Was she supposed to tell them the news? Or maybe just start laughing? Or should she just turn around and walk away? They've been acting like two spoiled kids!

"Ehm... the camp is set up, Teal'c is starting the fire. Just wanted to let you know and see if you managed to get us some more water."

And then she saw two pairs of eyes growing big. Guys were in troubles. Really deep in troubles... or they seemed to think so.

"That's a no, I guess. All right..."

She turned around and wanted to walk away. She had no idea about the subject of their arguing and honestly, she really didn't want to know! But they were supposed to try to find some more water and they haven't even tried. She was disappointed by that a bit, truth to be told.

"Carter... we'll get the water."

She stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Really. We'll go and get it."

"Thank you."

Daniel's apology was really cute. She could live with that. What the hell was going on with those two anyway?

She walked towards the camp and let the boys wander around trying to find some more water. They've been on this mission for more than a week already. It looked good in the beginning, like usually. But of course things had to go wrong. Long story short, they were stuck in the middle of nowhere with limited supplies, little water, no more clean clothes or underwear and with no access to the Gate because the small piece of land with the Gate on it had become an island during the storms few days ago. And they just had to wait for the water to fall down. And that could be fun, especially if there was some problem.

They tried to walk around a bit and find a clue, a solution, but it was pointless. So they've decided to set up the camp and just enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Hopefully Daniel with Colonel O'Neill would manage to find some water. Clean water. Oh she could use a shower, that was for sure. Maybe they would find a waterfall or something where to bath... yep, she had developed these hallucinations and stupid ideas about a day ago...

Luckily General Hammond tried to contact them. He was getting worried. They've been scheduled to dial back about 20 hours ago so he called... They were all grateful for the boosted up signals and better receivers. So they just had to wait and ... see.

Sam and Teal'c sat down together. He was being silent, comfortable companion and she was reading through her book. She had started with taking a book along few months ago. One could never know. And now she was really grateful for it. It could be a lifesaver.

Guys got back really soon. They've found water. And they looked okay, no harm done, no hard feelings. Jack handed her the water so she could boil it and make some dinner. Daniel offered his help. Sam noticed Colonel O'Neill looking at her.

"You could use a shower, Carter."

She shot him a disapproving look. Oh-oh.

"With ever due respect sir, you look and smell as badly as I do."

Daniel's eyes got wide in shock. Sure, his friends would argue and bicker and tease each other, like all the others, but this was a bit bold even for them. Luckily Jack smiled at her so maybe... no harm done.

"And here I am, wanting to tell you that we've found this perfect clean lake and that maybe you would want to go there for a nice swim and what you do? You point out that I smell and look more than just horrible. Well thank you!"

Daniel had to duck his head to hide the big smile. He was almost laughing out loud. Something about these small arguments of his teammates had always had the ability to make him smile and feel like being home... no matter where, just with them. Was it ridiculous? Maybe. But he didn't care.

"You found a lake?"

"Yes, Carter, we did."

"Sir..."

"Go. It's about 8 minutes away, follow the trail north-west."

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Check-in in one hour."

"Yes, Sir."

She smiled at him, in light-speed found her towel in the backpack, threw the small piece of cloth over her shoulder and walked away. Jack kept on smiling. He looked at Daniel then and noticed his face being all red from the muffled laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Daniel."

"Really, Jack, nothing..."

"Okay."

"Maybe you can take the next turn in our newly found natural bathroom."

"Oh like you wouldn't smell the same."

Daniel look annoyed enough to turn around and walk away. Jack had to smile. But the thought of going there right after Sam... maybe meeting her halfway... or surprising her there.. no, he so didn't want to go there. They've crossed the line, once, in her house. But they've managed to lock all the feelings and needs deep down, well more or less. He would not do anything stupid. But the image of naked Carter swimming there in the lake... NO. He would do that... what was wrong with him anyway?

Well truth to be told, from time to time he had had these images and really stupid ideas. But who would blame him? He would always remember her being ... just her, and besides on this particular mission he could afford a small distraction anyway. It was not like something would attack them and eat them.

Back on Earth Dr. Fraiser was just about to plop down onto her couch, wearing her comfortable pyjamas, cup of hot sweet black tea in her hand. She was exhausted. She just got back from a conference in Washington DC this afternoon.

Janet was glad to be back. She really didn't like the ass-kissing policy. Some of the people she had to deal with have been so annoying! She could understand General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill more and more these days... their desire to send some of them far far away! But the conference itself was pretty good, she was allowed to share some of her findings and she also managed to gather some contacts. She would hand them over to General Hammond tomorrow. Hopefully they would be suitable for some clearance. She could really use some of those people, sooner or later.

Cassie was at her friend's place so Janet had the evening for herself. And God knew she could use it. She had a book to read!

Some time ago Colonel O'Neill came to her house to take Cassie out for some trip. She had been excited of course. Before Cassie managed to take her backpack and meet him, he handed Janet a box. It was heavy. And it was sealed. She was alone that evening so she opened it. And she couldn't believe it. There was a note saying three things. First one was thank you. Second one was you're forgiven. And the third one was payback is a bitch. And under those three was a smiley face. Janet recognized the Colonel's handwriting. She peeled of the note only to find another one. This was one was saying "... more to come soon! Find some enjoyable ideas and have fun later! Sam."

She looked inside the box only to find a collection of books. Several different authors but they all had the same thing in common if the pictures on the covers could be of any indication.

Janet had to smile even now. Those two really got her. All those books were more or less love-stories with hints of some real troubles and problems and with lots and lots of erotic scenes, some of them vague and some of them ... could make her blush. Some books from present time but mostly set into some part of the history, all over the world. She wouldn't read all those sappy and way too romantic books but these were different. Really really different.

She had a nice evening in the end... even while being alone. It was nice... this time maybe even better than with a hot date... not that there was somebody to fulfill that place in her life... or was it?

In the morning the base was in its full operational mode. People were busy, machines were beeping... nothing unusual.

Janet met General Hammond in his office. She told him everything relevant about the conference, handed him the list of names she had found interesting and she also gave him a folder.

He opened it and read it through. By the end he had a smile on his face. And he was glad that Janet had managed to close to door.

"How?"

"Long story short, Sir? I talked to the First Lady."

"She helped you?"

"Let's say she is a lovely and kind woman with really romantic soul."

Hammond had to smile. His CMO was indeed an incredible woman. And Janet knew pretty much that she was exceptional. But some time, long time ago, she set herself up on a mission... it was about time to accomplish it fully.

"You know, Sir, the bureaucracy and all the ... gentlemen there, it had one great weakness. Ego."

"Would you explain?"

"By making up this list, by signing and agreeing, they have gained the upper hand. Or so they think. They think that allowing them this little exception, creating this special programme for this base, that it makes us more vulnerable and that they will have more chances to bring us all down."

"They think we will all screw up."

Janet was a bit surprised by this sentence coming from her CO but she could only nod and smile.

"There are, however, few catches, Sir."

"I noticed. I have to sign it, you have to sign it as well and so does one more officer from some other SG team. And we all are bound to speak the truth if there is some conflict, insubordination or security breach... which applies also for their teammates."

"We can do that, Sir. You know them as well as I do. It's gonna be okay. But you have to talk to them and give them time. It's huge, Sir. Especially if you look at it as on the first step to gain something more... something other people around can use."

"I know Doctor and I agree."

"Oh and the President will want to talk to you about some details that yet have to be solved. But other than that... I think it's done. So just let me know when and where and I will sign it, Sir."

"You trust them."

"As much as you do, Sir."

And he smiled at her. She had a point there.

Walter was watching them the whole time. At first they were talking. Then the General opened a file and started to read. And then they were both smiling like kids in a toy-store. Then some more talking and then even more smiling. What was going on? He would love to know!

SG-1 got back few days later. Everything was okay. They were dirty and a bit cranky but they looked unharmed. Well, the smell was not much but nobody could really blame them. At least they all looked content. And really happy to be back home.

The debriefing was short, there was not much to tell. However afterwards General Hammond had given them some files. Each of them got one. There was Presidential seal on them, they were not really heavy and yet...

"I want you all to read this and think about it. I'd say congratulations... I just hope it's the right thing to do. It's Friday people, so take the weekend off and we'll talk about this and your next mission on Monday morning. Dismissed."

Jack and Sam got up and then sat back down. They all opened the files.

Walter was standing there on the stairs, he wanted to talk to Dr. Jackson. But the scene in front of him took his breath away. They were all reading something. Teal'c closed it as the first one with real smile playing on his lips. He looked at Sam but she was suddenly blushing a bit. After looking around at her teammates she closed the file. She excused herself and walked away then. Both Daniel and Colonel O'Neill were still looking into the files. They closed them after some time, both smiling. What the hell was written in those?

"Jack..."

"Daniel?"

"Don't screw this up."

Teal'c nodded his head in agreement. Daniel kept on smiling. Jack got up, nodded at his friends and walked away. Those guys really cared about them. And he was sure that they would both find a way how to really harm him in case something would ... go wrong.

In the elevator he had to take a deep breath. Finally.

He couldn't believe it! They've been given a permission to persuade a personal romantic relationship! They could stay on the same base, on the same team, both in army, no harm done. They would have to be careful and basically acting the same as till now ... but off duty and while having some down-time and wow... he couldn't believe it! Just the pure idea, the simple thought was making him go nuts! But all in a good way.

But something had to be wrong about it. Sam walked away way too quickly. Maybe she... didn't want to... he would have to talk to her. He had to talk to her. But going over to her place would be a bit too much.

He noticed that both Fraiser and Hammond had already signed the papers. They trusted them.

He wasn't sure though. What if everything would go to hell? What if this would destroy them all? What if they would screw up and destroy it for anybody else? What if... his head started to ache.

He couldn't believe it. There really was a chance. They would be the first... but if everything would go smoothly, they would not be the last ones. It was so strange and so damn good. On his way home he called Hammond. He had to ask him about few things... he had to know.

Sam was at home, sitting on her couch, sipping wine, wearing nothing but her underwear and bath-robe. She was overwhelmed. This was it... their chance. And she got scared. She chickened out. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's me..."

"Sir..."

"I just turned on the TV and I cannot believe it!"

"What are you watching?"

"You know there was supposed to be a game today but somehow all I see is a documentary about the history of English riding equestrian events."

"Ouch..."

"Yep."

And for the next five or maybe ten minutes, maybe even fifteen, they were talking about the stupid TV programme and commenting the news and shows. The silence fell upon them then.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Did you... read it?"

"Yep, about three times actually."

He had to chuckle. It was ridiculous to be so damn nervous, wasn't it?"

"Do you want to... do this?"

"And do you?"

"Sam please... you know what I told ya... I care about you and it ain't gonna change. And if you want to wait, it's okay."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And what if I don't want to wait?"

"Then ... well then I would say that we need one more name for that list to sign it for us."

"Anybody on your mind?"

"Ferretti."

"Yeah... I was thinking the same."

She knew she had to sound unsure. She was unsure! It was so damn crazy! Something she had always wanted and in the same time it was absolutely crazy and horrible and terrifying!

"Jack..."

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid."

"That's good..."

"Good?"

"Yeah, because I think I'm actually scared so we might need your brave heart."

And the tone of his voice made her giggle. They were silent, just listening to the other's breathing over the phone.

"I called Hammond and asked him how this happened..."

"And?"

"Hammond had tried to talk to the President some time ago... actually after ... the incident with the entity. But they lost the argument with some slimy politicians. And it looks like our little incredible doc had talked to the First Lady while being in Washington last week."

"She did what!"

And this was his time to chuckle. Yes, they had a good friend in Janet Fraiser. She was brilliant...

"You know it's gonna get messy, don't you, Sir?"

"Yep, I do. It might be even more difficult to handle than now."

"But we could..."

"Yes, we could. Hell we can..."

"It's just all so... "

"I know. And I would love it if I could promise you that it would be okay and there will be no fear, no tears and you know, the usual... but I cannot do that, Sam."

"I don't want you to."

"Guess we have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"We do. And if you are not busy... we can."

"Now?"

"Yes..."

"Okay..."

"But first I have a favour to ask."

"All right..."

She had hint of amusement in her voice, so did he. The conversation was suddenly light and ... comfortable. Sam was cradling the phone to her ear, feeling happy somehow. Jack was sitting on his couch, empty beer bottle in his hand, phone in his other hand, and he was smiling.

"So what is the favour?"

"Once all the papers are ready, could you... could you take me somewhere?"

"Sure... where?"

"The place you told me about... with the lake and the mountains... the cabin and the eagles."

"Alaska?"

"Alaska."

"It might take time for us to get some vacation time... If we are going to go there, then at least for a week."

"Fine by me."

"Sam... no phones, no computers..."

"That's evil."

"Trust me."

And after a moment of silence...

"Okay."

"So Alaska..."

"No guns, no aliens, no jaffas, no hungry huge flowers, no explosions, no cages and no torture... just you and me and some nice calm nature... right?"

"Yeah, that sounds just about right."

"So... will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Arrange it and let me know and then take me to Alaska?"

"I will. I will..."

She sighed then and his heart had melted. If there was heaven somewhere, it had to be close. They allowed themselves a moment of silence.

"And you know what, Carter? It will be a great opportunity for you to test my improving cooking skills..."

And then she giggled. And after a moment she started to laugh. Oh that week would definitely be interesting.

"So... are we really going to do this? This whole thing?"

"Hell yeah, we are!"

"Sweet..."

"Hey wait, that is my line!"

And so she kept on smiling. Life was getting better and better... she wouldn't stress herself with the consequences... like what would her father say about it... or so. No, she would deal with those much much later... besides, she had one man to talk to first... and she was talking to him right now... they had a lot to talk about... and then they would have to talk to their friends.

"What do you think, inviting guys over to your place on Sunday to have a little chat?"

"You mean like the guys and Ferretti and Fraiser and Cassie... and having some real good barbecue?"

"Well, yeah, can be..."

"Sounds good."

"But we will wait right?"

"I wouldn't compromise you, Sam."

"I didn't mean it like that... I just think I need some time to get used to this and find some new balance. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, it actually is. I feel kinda... similar. But I wouldn't mind having you a bit closer from time to time and you know... talking to you about this and just ... figuring this out..."

"Together?"

"Together."

And it was a cliché and it sounded like something some love-sick teenagers would say and do and yet it felt so damn right that they had troubles believing it. They were really about to do it, they would talk about it and they would sign the papers and they would try to accept this amazing gift. They would be together... and the simple possibility made their hearts beat a bit faster.

They had their chance to find some peace and happiness. And it would be tough and difficult and it would sometimes be incredibly hard... but they were willing to try...

And they would go to Alaska together... didn't that sound just perfect?

They spent the whole night together, only over the phone. They kept on talking about the television programmes, about the shows, about the weather, about the night sky... they both went outside to sit there on the porch, in the garden, watching the stars together and yet being separated by miles... he was sitting on his bathroom floor, relaxing, while she was having bath, still talking to him over the phone... they tried to talk through the situation, figure out what to do and how to proceed. They knew very well what had been at stake here.

But in the end the conversation was one of the best of their lives. No real boundaries, no limits, no worries, just pure friendship and ... love.

They both fell asleep, alone and in the same time comforted by the presence of each other. They were both holding the phone, listening to each other through the night. The only sounds were those of breathing, lulling them to blissful sleep. They were both smiling. Yeah, life seemed to be pretty good suddenly... And what more, they were both having some sweet dreams that night. Who wouldn't have? After all, one of their best dreams, one of the wishes from the deepest parts of their hearts was just coming true, slowly but for sure. No more hiding, no more pretending, they would just... do it, be together, be in love and enjoy life to its full potential.

* * *

><p><em>AN: ... thank you for reading :o) Comments are as usually dearly appreciated! Love, Isobel_


End file.
